Destino
by crystal23
Summary: Ultimo capitulo con pañuelos y todo : la verdad se decidirá...los sentimientos de los y las merodeadoras ¿serán capaces de aceptarse unos con otros? La verdad acerca de Lupin al descubierto ¿E R? ¿S S? ¿J L? ¿que pasará? pronto la secuela.....
1. Default Chapter

"Mi destino"  
  
Por crystal.-  
  
Caminando por los pasillos del antiguo castillo y que por muchos siglos, era el centro de estudios mas prestigiado de toda Europa llamado Hogwarts, se encontraba alguien que no estaba en lo mas mínima enterada del papel que jugaría en el futuro. Se le había hecho tarde y no era para menos; se pasó toda la noche, despierta y pensando en la próxima movida que ella y sus amigas del sexto curso harían para hacer la vida mas placentera de lo que ya era.  
  
Caminando (y prácticamente, ya corriendo) llegó al aula de transformaciones, donde ya estaban todos sus demás compañeros de la casa Gryffindor y tomaban clase con Ravenclaw. al pasar por uno de los asientos, uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw, llamado Peter Simon le saludó.  
  
-Hola Lily- dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello color café.  
  
-Hola Peter- dijo ella con su inconfundible sonrisa y brillante ojos verdes. se sentó al lado de su compañera Emely Watson. tenía el pelo negro y ojos negros intensos. su hermano gemelo estaba en Hufflepuf.  
  
-Hola Lily- dijo Sirius Black (quien se sentaba delante de ellas dos), de manera burlona y mofándose de Peter Simon.  
  
-Atiende tus propios asuntos- dijo Susan reprochándole.  
  
-ay si como no- dijo black burlándose de Susan pero cuando vio su rostro serio prefirió dejar la burla hasta ahí.  
  
-¿Y bien?-preguntó Emely a su compañera.  
  
-¿Y bien que?-mirando ella a su alrededor. la profesora aun no había llegado.  
  
-¿Se te ocurrió alguna idea?  
  
-Shhhh- dijo Susan- hablen mas bajito. pueden escucharlas.- y mirando a Black, quien le observaba detalladamente dijo- ¿Se te perdió algo Blackie? -haciendo que este se volteara nuevamente.  
  
Volteando nuevamente a sus amigas dijo- ¿y bien?  
  
-Señorita Evans y Watson- escucharon a la profesora detrás de ellas- ¿Su conversación es mas importante que mi clase?  
  
-Pero usted no estaba aquí- dijo Susan mirándole.  
  
-Ah pero si estaba- dijo ella- se hubiera percatado si hubiese llegado temprano. al igual que ustedes Watson y Evans.  
  
-Si profesora- dijeron las tres apenadas.  
  
-Ahora presten atención o tendré que castigarlas- pasando al frente del salón y dirigiendo su mirada al resto de la clase.  
  
-Estas en problemas Evans- dijo Black.  
  
-No te metas- dijo Emely- ocúpate de tus propios asuntos...  
  
-Hazle caso Sirius.  
  
-Cállate, Remus. - dijo a su amigo y compañero que estaba mas adelante.  
  
-¿Que miran ustedes dos?-preguntaba Susan a Pettigrew quien observaba dos asientos mas adelante, sentado al lado de Potter quien también observaba al grupo.  
  
-ya basta- dijo la profesora enojada mucho mas- si no se callan...cumplirán un castigo.  
  
-Si profesora- dijo Emily.  
  
Cuando la clase terminó y salieron del aula las chicas se marchaban por la izquierda y se dirigían a la biblioteca cuando Sirius les siguió. Potter, Pettigrew y Remus se quedaron atrás.  
  
-Ey chicas- gritaba él hasta alcanzarlas.  
  
-¿Que pasa?-preguntaba Emily.  
  
-¿Que es lo que planean ustedes?-preguntaba el joven- no puede ser nada bueno si estaban tan impacientes para preguntarle a Evans.  
  
-¡¡no es de tu incumbencia Black!!- dijo Susan- ahora déjanos ir a la biblioteca.  
  
-Lo que sea que planeen...que no sea para esta noche...-mirándoles y bajando su voz.- por la situación con "quien no debe ser nombrado", los profesores realizaran patrullas esta noche. después de la media noche...  
  
-Me sorprende que nos ayudes- dijo Emely- de todas formas, somos su competencia en materia de bromas.  
  
-Gracias por la advertencia Sirius- dijo Lily lo que provocó que sus amigas le miraran. los chicos miraban desde atrás. -Pero dile a tu amigo Potter- mirando al grupo que observaba- que tenga cuidado en el partido de Quiditch.  
  
-¿Que sabes tu?  
  
-Solo lo que me dijo Peter Simon- bajando su voz y alejándose de sus amigas para que solo Black le escuchara.- el capitán de Ravenclaw no es muy justo que digamos en lo que se trata a Quiditch...no le gusta perder...solo dile que se cuide.- siendo vista sorpresivamente por Black.  
  
-¿Por que nos dices esto?- mirándole sospechosamente- ¿Acaso te gusta James?  
  
-Nada que ver -dijo ella mirándole- solo que quiero que la copa este año la ganemos nosotros. es el primer juego de este año...  
  
-Ya veo-dijo el y agregó- ¿Acaso sales con Simon?  
  
-¿Por que?  
  
-Por que si no es así... quisiera invitarte a salir.  
  
Mirándole sorpresivamente dijo -tu comentario acerca de la patrulla de los profesores fue un comentario para invitarme a salir ¿Eh?, Bueno...yo ...- dijo ella dudando. Conocía la reputación de Black. Todo un don juan cuando se trataba de salir con chicas de Hogwarts. Lo extraño es que se fijara en Lily. El jamás se había atrevido a acercarse a Lily de esa manera, aunque no negaba que de las chicas, ella era con quien llevaba mejor su amistad.  
  
-Vaya, vaya esto si que es una sorpresa- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.  
  
-¿Que quieres Snape?-preguntó Emely.  
  
-Evans y Black- mirando a ambos con ira en sus ojos- ¿andan juntos o que?  
  
-Eres muy valiente Snape a comentar algo sin tus amigotes alrededor.-dijo Susan.  
  
-¿Acaso hablaba contigo?- sin mirarle- es con Evans y Black, si no les importa -y mirando al par dijo- aunque por otro lado ¿no que a ti te gustaba Black, Susan? ¿Te lo vas a dejar quitar por tu mejor amiga?-mirando a la aludida.  
  
-no digas disparates...-respondió la aludida mirándole fríamente y después a Black- ¡¡que disparates dices!! Creo que el inhalar todas esas pociones, afecta tu juicio.  
  
-¿Buscas problemas Snape?- preguntó Remus y James detrás del joven, quien era observado mientras llevaba el uniforme de Slyterin y su cabello grasiento bajaba hasta sus ojos, dándole un aspecto mas negro...  
  
-Pero si es la estrella- dijo Snape forzando una sonrisa- cuídate Potter- arrastrando y susurrando las palabras- a no ser que te caigas de tu escoba- mirándole con desprecio y fijándose en su rostro el cual llevaba sus gafas. dando media vuelta, se retiró del pasillo.  
  
-Algo planea- dijo Emily mirándole irse- está demasiado confiado.  
  
-Mucho diría yo- dijo Remus- lastima que no veré el partido- mirando a los demás- tengo que visitar a mi madre que está enferma...  
  
Sirius, observó a Lily por unos momentos mientras veía a Snape perderse en el pasillo y de su vista, al doblar una esquina. Lily le devolvió la mirada y tomando a Susan por una mano, se alejó de los jóvenes.  
  
-Cuídate james- dijo Sirius- o mejor, entre todos te cuidaremos...Está planeando algo.  
  
-No le tengo miedo a Snape- dijo Potter caminando el pasillo con sus amigos. -es solo una amenaza...  
  
-Lily acaba de decirme lo mismo...que algo se planea.  
  
-¿Y como Lily Evans lo sabe?-preguntó James.  
  
-Solo me lo dijo- dijo Sirius.  
  
-Ah bueno- mirando a su amigo y agregó- tenemos que hablar...pero después.  
  
-Está bien-dijo Sirius siendo ambos observados por Peter quien después de Snape irse, se acercó a los jóvenes.  
  
****** -¿Cuál es tu situación con Black?-dijo Susan mirando a su amiga cuando ingresaba a la biblioteca.-¿es cierto lo que dice Snape? ¿que andan juntos?  
  
-Ninguna- dijo la joven- somos amigos Susan. Pero ¿Acaso te gusta Black? ¿Es cierto también lo que dijo Snape?  
  
-La primera vez que Snape diga algo que sea cierto, la tierra se abrirá- dijo Emely mirándole a ambas- además a Lily le gusta es otro... mirándole con una maléfica sonrisa.  
  
-A mi no me gusta- mintió Susan- pero lo conoces... usa a todas las chicas. Ha salido con prácticamente el entero cuerpo estudiantil de las chicas...  
  
-Tal vez por ser tan directo es que te gusta Susan....no lo niegues-dijo Lily mirando a su amiga.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que Black ya besó a Susan- dijo Emely viendo a ambas.  
  
-¿Queee??- gritó Lily.  
  
-Jovencitas- dijo la bibliotecaria- esta no es su sala común...guarden silencio.  
  
-¿Cuando paso eso?-bajando la voz al ver que la mujer no les quitaba un ojo de encima.  
  
-¡¡Emely!!- le reprochó Susan.  
  
-Estando en el cuarto curso- dijo Emely.  
  
-Emely, guarda silencio- decía Susan toda roja.  
  
-¿En que momento?-preguntaba Lily observando tanto a una como a otra.  
  
-Luego de la fiesta de noche de brujas- dijo Emely.  
  
-¿cómo te atreves a contar eso?-peleaba Susan- además no fue nada...solo un beso- mirando a Lily toda roja.  
  
-...Pero ella -sin importarle que Susan se negaba a que lo contara- le dio un puñetazo en la cara.  
  
-¿Tu? ¿Susan?-miraba sorprendida a su compañera.  
  
-Ya basta- dijo ella totalmente roja y mirando a ambas dijo- bien ya que saben eso ¿quién gusta a Lily?  
  
-No hay que ser genio para imaginarlo...-dijo Emely.- lo siento por Simon...  
  
-no sabes lo que dices -dijo Lily adelantándose a sus amigas. Ellas le siguieron. Entrando las tres a la biblioteca, no se imaginaban que alguien escuchó toda su conversación y dijo al verlas ingresar- Esto si que se pondrá interesante- pensando- si pongo a Black contra Potter, el grupo se dividirá- sonriendo maléficamente- no es conveniente ese cuarteto de perdedores cerca. y separándolos a ellos, la sangre sucia estará indefensa. los accidentes pasan, y mas en este viejo lugar- dijo Malfoy bajando la vista y caminando por el pasillo- solo se necesita un plan-. alcanzando a dos de Slyterin- vamos a pociones; después les diré lo que averigüé, pero para lo que tengo planeado, necesito a Snape. Debemos limpiar el colegio de insectos inservibles como ella.  
  
******************************  
  
Comentarios de la autora: mi segundo fic de HP. me encuentro inspirada, leí el tercer libro nuevamente y cada vez mas me gusta (espero impaciente el quinto). bueno este fic es dedicado a Sakura_ corazon quien es fanatica de HP y escritora de un excelente fic. A Hibari que es mi cuatacha del alma (escribiendo un fic de Evangelion, se los recomiendo...si no saben donde está, escribanme y publicaré el link en un proximo capitulo. Como avance: la amistad de Sirius y Lily comienza a crear celos entre los merodeadores. Malfoy planea su estrategía para separar al grupo y una visita a Homeagsdes, dejará en claro para Lily las intenciones de Sirius, quien solo pretende ser....Bueno mejor leanlo n___n  
  
Comentarios, dudas tomatazos a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com  
  
Ay se me olvida: Este fic y los personajes pertenecen a la serie de Libros Harry Potter... se ha realizado con fines de entretenimiento y tienen su Copyrights...no quiero demandas...no tengo un centavo ¿OK?  
  
Nos vemos en otro capitulo.... 


	2. destino02

"Mi destino"  
  
Por crystal.-  
  
Pasaron varios días desde aquel "espionaje" por parte de Lucius Malfoy todo estaba, como el intelectual de Remus Lupin se refería "tranquilo". Para Sirius, los de Slyterin, en especial Malfoy y Snape, andaban demasiado tiempo juntos. Los encontró un par de veces a solas en la biblioteca, entre un montón de libros antiguos. Sospechaba que algo esos dos se traían. Una mañana en el desayuno, antes de salir para Homeagsde (pues era su día libre), hizo participe a los demás merodeadores de sus sospechas.  
  
-¿Y qué?-decía Peter- tal vez le ayuda con algo de pociones- mientras observaba a Lupin no quitarle los ojos de encima a la mesa de Slyterin. Nuevamente, Malfoy estaba sentado al lado de Snape.  
  
-Eres un exagerado- decía Susan a Sirius- solo porque no ha respondido a tus últimas bromas....-mientras tomaba una tostada.  
  
-Pues yo creo que se traen algo- dijo Sirius mirando aun a la mesa- están demasiado tranquilos...  
  
-Buenos días- decía James sentándose al lado de Peter- ¿Todo listo para nuestra salida, merodeadores?  
  
- Si-dijo Lupin- unas cuantas vueltas a la ciudad y una cerveza de mantequilla te quitaran toda esa preocupación de arriba Sirius.-tratando de disimular poca importancia a la situación.  
  
-Si tu lo dices- dijo el joven aun mirando a los de Slyterin.  
  
-¿Cuál es tu problema?-decía James a su amigo. Se sirvió en su plato unas gachas de avena.  
  
-No- dijo mirando a James- ninguno.  
  
-Hola- decía Lily seguida de Emily- ¿qué hablamos?  
  
-hablamos de histeria y exageración - dijo Peter mirando a las chicas.  
  
-¿Eh?- dijo Emely- ¿quién está histérico?  
  
-Sirius- dijo Peter- Cree que Slyterin está tramando algo.  
  
-¿en serio?-dijeron James y Lily al mismo tiempo, provocando que el primero mirara a la joven mientras se sentaba al lado de Sirius- ¿Estás listo?- preguntándole Lily a Black.  
  
-me termino la tostada y el jugo y podemos irnos- le dijo a la joven.  
  
-¿Y adonde van ustedes?-preguntó Lupin, mirando a ambos.  
  
-vamos a salir juntos hoy- dijo Lily sin darle importancia pero mirando a Sirius- andaremos por Homeagsde.  
  
-¿nos vas a abandonar hoy?-preguntaba Lupin mirando a ambos- ¿andan juntos ahora?- James tosió el jugo que en ese momento bebía. Estaba ahogándose y Peter le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.  
  
-¿Estas bien James?-preguntaba Peter.  
  
-Si- dijo el mirando a Sirius- pensé que iríamos a Zonko a comprar las bengalas hoy...  
  
-¿No puedes hacerlo sin mi?-mirando al joven.  
  
-Si pero...-mirando a ambos.  
  
-¿Tienes algún problema con que salga con Lily?-todos ahí le miraban.  
  
-¿Yo?-nerviosamente- ¿Qué salgas con Evans?-mirando a la joven- no para nada- y cambiando rápidamente el tema dijo- ¿Nos vamos?-hablando con Peter y Lupin.  
  
-Si claro- dijo Lupin poniéndose de pie- diviértanse tórtolos- refiriéndose a Lily y Sirius.  
  
-¿Les importaría si andamos con ustedes?-preguntó Susan y Emely mirándole- es decir, nuestra amiga no estará disponible para nosotras...  
  
-No creo que haya inconveniente- dijo Remus extendiéndole ambos brazos a las jóvenes para que ellas lo tomasen y ellas sin pensarlo dos veces, miraron a Sirius y Lily y se despidieron. Peter les siguió de cerca y desaparecieron con James delante.  
  
-Vaya.- dijo Sirius mirando a Lily una vez quedaron solos - estaba algo...extraño- observando a su amiga.  
  
-ni que lo digas- viendo por donde se habían marchado sus amigos.  
  
-¿y que piensas que haremos hoy?-preguntaba Sirius.  
  
-Tal vez que me digas la razón por la cual me pediste que saliéramos hoy- mirando a su amigo- ¿Aun no se te ocurre nada que regalarle a Susan, eh?.  
  
-¿Qué?-mirándole y fingiendo sorpresa.  
  
Riendo dijo- vamos Sirius- dijo ella- pensé que éramos amigos. Me llevo mejor contigo que con el resto de los Merodeadores como dicen llamarse ustedes. ¿ahora vas a pretender que no sabes de que te hablo?  
  
-Me atrapaste- dijo el colocando su vaso en la mesa. Lily reía. -¿es acaso tan notorio?  
  
-" Hola Lily".-dijo ella imitando como Sirius se burlaba de Susan cada vez que ella la saludaba- y si no es eso, está el "Hola Blackie" cada vez que te ve espiándonos. Es notable que ambos se agradan.  
  
-No puedo creer que sea tan notorio- viendo a su amiga, literalmente, partiéndose de la risa,.-¿quién mas se ha dado cuenta?  
  
-Creo que todos que tengan mas de dos ojos en Hogwarts- burlándose de sus amigos- y todavía queda ese asunto del beso en la noche de brujas...  
  
-¿No me digas que ella te lo dijo?- hablando bajito.  
  
-No. Emely lo sabía- dijo ella- Emely me lo dijo a mi. Vaya que tienes toda una reputación "Blackie"  
  
-Vámonos- poniéndose de pie. La joven caminaba a su lado hasta que salieron del comedor. Malfoy, Snape, Clabble y Goyle miraron a la pareja en silencio hasta que salieron.  
  
-¿Y bien?-dijo Malfoy.  
  
-Es posible- dijo Snape.- Es factible hacerlo. Se llevan muy bien...nadie sospecharía que tuvimos algo que ver.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría la poción en hacer efecto?- preguntaba Lucius.  
  
-sería cosa de horas- dijo Snape- también minutos. Depende de que tan pura sea. ¿estas seguro que a Potter le agrada Evans?  
  
-Está loco por esa Sangre sucia- dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras.- ¿Viste como reaccionó cuando supo de la salida de la pareja? Se nota que le agrada. Una pelea de Black y Potter y los Merodeadores estarán acabados- riendo ante la idea- es mejor eliminarlos por separado que juntos. Ellos separados y Evans no tendrá quien la proteja. Estará indefensa...  
  
-¿Seguiremos con el plan?  
  
-Si- dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie- vamos. Los seguiremos y cuando lleguen a las Tres Escobas, será el momento.  
  
*******  
  
-Aun no puedo creer que prefiera a Lily que a nosotros- decía Peter caminando al lado de James. Remus venía aun del brazo de Emely  
  
-Pues yo creo que le vendría muy bien estar con Lily- dijo Remus escuchando los comentarios de Peter.- sería un poco mas serio.  
  
-¿Sirius Black, Serio?- decía Susan-tan serio como que existan..los hombres lobo.  
  
Tropezando Remus ante el último comentario, dijo- ¿Pero no lo das imposible?  
  
-No lo creo- dijo Emely- además eso significaría la ruptura de nuestro grupo.  
  
-¿Cuál grupo?-preguntó Peter.  
  
-Pues el de los "merodeadores"-dijo emely.  
  
-¿Quién dice que ustedes pertenecen a él?  
  
-¿y quien dice que no?-decía Emely alzando la voz-¿Acaso niegas que le hemos salvado a ustedes de muchos líos?  
  
-Y en otros casos los provocan-comenzaba a exaltarse Peter- Admítelo: les falta mucho para ingresar a los merodeadores.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves enano?-decía Emely, soltándose del brazo de Remus- .¿Cuántas veces te hemos salvado de Snape...son muchas...  
  
-A ti lo que te pasa es que te gusta Snape- dijo Peter- ¡¡Siempre has querido pertenecer a Slyterin!!-deteniéndose el grupo a mitad del camino.  
  
-Emely....Peter- decía Remus viendo a ambos- ya deténganse....  
  
-No hasta que este enano cobarde admita que somos merecedoras de un puesto...Y no me gusta Slyterin.  
  
-Ni en mi tumba- decía Peter.-jamás admitiré tal cosa...  
  
-Bien- decía ella- si eso se necesita...  
  
-Basta Emely- dijo Susan deteniéndola antes de que le saltara a Peter, quien se refugiaba detrás de James.  
  
-¿Crees que en realidad ellos dos se agraden?-preguntó James ajeno y lejos de lo que allí ocurría.  
  
-¿qué nos gustemos?-dijo Emely mirándole sorprendida- ¿Estas acaso loco?  
  
-¿Remus?- mirando a su amigo- ¿Lo crees posible? ¿Qué Sirius agrade de Lily?  
  
-¿Ahora es Lily?-preguntó Susan sorprendida- ¿Desde cuando?- ante el hecho de que James Potter llamara a Evans por Lily... -Siempre cuando estamos solo los chicos...-dijo Peter falto de aire- le llama Lily...  
  
-¿En serio?-preguntó Emely volviendo a su compostura- ¡¡Es perfecto!!.  
  
-¿Por qué perfecto?-preguntaba Remus al ver el cambio de humor en su compañera.  
  
-Emely...no te metas...-comenzó a decir Susan.  
  
-no me meto- dijo Emely .- además te gusta Sirius ¿o acaso quieres que Lily se quede con él? ¿Qué empiece a gustarle?  
  
-¿qué tienes en mente?-preguntaba Remus curiosamente. Peter también se acercaba. James estaba embobado.  
  
-Pues en reunir a estas dos parejas- señalando a James y a Susan- y tengo un plan para ello- mientras miraba a Remus y a Peter, olvidándose que momentos antes, quería desaparecerlo del planeta- pero para eso...necesito su ayuda.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Comentarios de la autora: serán así de cortas las entregas de esta historia ¿qué tal me está quedando? Aunque falta mucho para que estos personajes y la historia en si se desarrolle, me gusta que sean así de cortas. Salen de la rutina de mis escritos (sin comentarios). Un saludo para mis cuatachas, Hibari, Sakura Corazon, Naiko y Aiko...Selene y Serena. Espero saber de ustedes pronto.  
  
Comentarios, dudas o tomatazos a mi correo:  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com  
  
Chao *______* 


	3. destino03

"Mi destino"  
  
Por crystal.-  
  
-ya hemos caminado Homeasgde completo Sirius- decía Lily del brazo de su amigo- ¿Aun no encuentras nada que regalarle?  
  
-Es su cumpleaños numero 16 Lily- decía Sirius observando una tienda de mascotas- no quiero regalarle cualquier cosa...  
  
-Pero es que ya estoy cansada- se quejaba su amiga.- hemos caminado por mas de tres horas...  
  
-No te quejes...  
  
-No me quejo, solo que pienso que eres muy caprichoso.- dijo la joven- elige algo pronto para que podamos volver a casa...  
  
-Hubiese elegido algo si no hubieses escogido el juego de plumas mágicas para ella- mirando la pequeña bolsa que llevaba ella en la mano.-me hubiese gustado regalarle eso...  
  
-Si me lo hubieses dicho- mirando el paquete- si quieres, puedes dárselo...yo conseguiré otra cosa...  
  
-No está bien. - dijo el mirándole y en un momento que miró detrás de la joven, y pudo observar a James que no les quitaba los ojos de encima cinco tiendas mas atrás. El joven se rió.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Lily -¿de que te ríes?  
  
-no- dijo él- nada ¿por qué no entramos allí?-mostrándole una tienda de antigüedades al cruzar la calle.  
  
-Está bien- dijo ella y cruzaron, entrando juntos a ella.  
  
-Mira que escoba James- decía Peter observándola con su nariz pegada a la vidriera- Barredora 5 "la mas rápida del mercado"- pero James no estaba pendiente de eso.  
  
-¿Qué miras?- dijo Lupin observando a las chicas quienes momentos antes en Zonko, habían comprado caramelos explosivos y grageas de sabor a menta y chocolate.  
  
-Ellos entraron allí- dijo James retirándose las gafas del rostro- ¿Qué irán a hacer a una tienda de antigüedades?  
  
-No te comprendo- dijo Remus- si te gustaba tanto Evans ¿por qué nunca se lo dijiste?  
  
-Ya conoces a Lily Evans- dijo su amigo- no me haría caso, aunque su vida dependiera de ello... -Tu tienes la culpa- le hizo ver su amigo- de todas maneras, fue por la culpa de la broma de la goma elástica ¿recuerdas? Se la pusimos a Snape y ella cayó.  
  
-Vamos a ver que hacen- dijo James.  
  
-Ay no-dijo Emely separándose de Susan- estoy cansada; mis pies me duelen. Es la primera vez que caminamos Homeasgde sin destino alguno; si te gusta Lily, díselo y deja descansar a mis pies.  
  
-Peter-dijo James- quédate con las chicas; yo iré a ver que hacen ellos- comenzando a caminar.  
  
-Voy contigo- dijo Susan también siguiendo a James.  
  
-Que mas da- dijo Remus- iré a evitar que se metan en problemas...  
  
-Está bien- dijo Peter y mirando a Emely, se sentó a su lado en una banca cerca de allí- ¿qué cuentas mi vida?- dijo Peter colocando su brazo en los hombros de Emely.  
  
-¡¡ni lo pienses fenómeno- dándole un puñetazo en plena cara y él retiró su brazo mientras ella decía- no me muevo porque me duelen los pies.  
  
-Ouch- dijo él - y a mi la nariz- pasándose la mano por donde la chica le había golpeado.  
  
-¿Vas a entrar?-preguntaba Susan a James viéndolo observar por la vidriera al interior pero no podía ver nada.  
  
-¿Vienen?-preguntó a Remus y a Susan.  
  
-Entra tu- dijo Remus siendo visto por su amigo- te esperaremos aquí- tomando a Susan del brazo.  
  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntaba la joven una vez James entró al establecimiento.  
  
-Porque el tiene que percatarse solo de que es lo que siente...Cornamenta algunas veces es testarudo...incluso con su propio corazón.  
  
-Es verdad- dijo ella y cambiando el tema agregó.- algunas veces no me acostumbro a esos sobrenombres entre ustedes....  
  
-Y no tienes idea- dijo Remus viendo a los estudiantes pasear las calles.  
  
****  
  
Escuchando voces en la parte de atrás, pudo distinguir la de Sirius y Lily quienes comentaban todo lo que veían.  
  
-¿Qué tal esto?-señalaba Lily.  
  
-¿A ti te gusta?-preguntaba Remus viendo aquel pisador de papel en forma de cactus.  
  
-Para nada- dijo ella- solo quería ver el rostro que ponías- dijo ella riéndose. De solo verla reírse, a James un color rosa se posó en sus mejillas. Estaba escondido detrás de un armario antiguo.  
  
-Tal vez esto le guste a la jovencita- dijo una mujer de cabello rubio acercándose a la joven pareja.- es un collar imesh.  
  
-¿Qué hace?-preguntaba Sirius- no quiero que la coma ni nada por el estilo...es un regalo. No una broma.  
  
-¿Por qué Sirius tendría que comprarle un regalo a Lily?- se preguntó James mientras se mantenía oculto en el armario.  
  
-este collar tiene un valor mas sentimental que mágico - dijo la mujer- ¿acaso no saben que esta es la única tienda en toda esta calle, que no vende artículos mágicos o de magia?  
  
-¿Qué es de especial entonces?-preguntó Sirius.  
  
-es un collar que concede felicidad en pareja- dijo la mujer- hace que cualquier persona a quien se lo haz regalado, sea feliz a tu lado o sin ti...  
  
-Pero acaba de decir que no es mágico...-dijo Lily.  
  
-No lo es- dijo la mujer- pero la felicidad una persona la transmite con el pensamiento. Quien sepa el significado del collar Imesh, lo agradecerá y de por si, por quien se lo regaló, será feliz.  
  
-Es perfecto- dijo Sirius, observando el collar que era un collar de plata con una pequeña medalla que parecía una moneda incrustada pero esta moneda tenía grabada unas palabras y en el centro, una pequeña rosa.-¿Qué opinas?  
  
-Me agrada la historia- dijo la joven- es muy romántica.  
  
-No puedo creerlo- decía James detrás del armario y sentía que le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría encima- ¿Sirius y Lily?  
  
-quiero ver como te queda- dijo Sirius tomando el collar de manos de la vendedora y ayudando a colocárselo a Lily en el cuello. Ante esto, James salió de su escondite y nadie lo vio cuando salió de la tienda.  
  
-¿por qué quieres que me lo pruebe?-preguntó Lily.  
  
-Susan y tu son de la misma apariencia excepto que eres pelirroja, quiero ver como le quedaría- y mirando el resultado dijo- perfecto.  
  
Tomando el collar en sus manos dijo Lily- ojalá tuviera alguien que me obsequiara algo como esto- mirándole con melancolía.  
  
-¿De que hablas?-preguntó el joven- ¿Tienes a James, no? ¿o acaso me vas a negar que James no anda loquito por ti?-observando a su amiga retirarse el collar de su cuello.  
  
-¿Debo de entender que usted no es la dueña del collar, o si señorita?- preguntó la vendedora mirando a Lily.  
  
-¿Yo?- dijo ella- no es de mi amiga Susan. Se lo obsequiará de cumpleaños...  
  
-Ah entiendo -dijo ella mirando a Sirius, agregó- en todo caso: son cinco galeones y once Knuts.  
  
-Está bien- dijo el sacando una bolsita con monedas- ¿me esperas aquí?  
  
-Si claro- dijo ella mirando otras cosas mientras Sirius se iba con la vendedora a pagar el collar. Cuando regresó la vio observando unos brazaletes.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba él señalando y guardando el regalo en la túnica del colegio.  
  
-Los venden en las ciudades Muggles- dijo Lily, conociente del tema- son brazaletes que tienen diversos significados de acuerdo al color: rosa y azul es amistad; rojo es amor; amarillo y lavanda, es sabiduría.  
  
-¿En serio?-preguntaba Sirius maravillado- ¿y funcionan?  
  
-No- dijo ella mirándole- tengo los de sabiduría.  
  
-Pues si funcionan- dijo el mirándole mientras salian de la tienda- eres muy lista Lily.  
  
-A mi me interesan que me regalen del rojo- dijo ella.  
  
-Ah ya veo ¿quieres que te compre uno?  
  
-No- dijo ella- solo se puede regalar a aquella persona a quien quieres...no puede ser de otra forma.  
  
- Entendí- dijo el mirándola con dulzura- ¿quieres ir al castillo?  
  
-Si- dijo ella- no quiero ir a las tres escobas.- dijo ella -estoy muy cansada ¿por qué no vas tu?-preguntando a su amigo.  
  
-No- dijo el - vamos y así te muestro el ultimo invento de los merodeadores.  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
-Ya lo verás- mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo. -Se van de regreso al castillo- dijo Crabble mirando a los jóvenes  
  
-No importa- dijo Lucius.- no es con ellos...es con los otros dos-caminando con Snape y Goyle dijo- los vi entrar a las Tres Escobas. Vamos.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-preguntaba Susan por décima vez a James- vamos dínoslo que nos morimos de la curiosidad.  
  
-Vi...-comenzó el siendo observado por Remus y Susan- .lo vi comprándole un regalo a Lily.  
  
-¿En serio?-preguntaron Susan y Remus mirando a su amigo y Susan dijo- ¿no te habrás equivocado.  
  
-Lo vi cuando le ayudaba con el collar...  
  
-¿Le obsequió un collar?-preguntó Remus-pues me parece que si van en serio.  
  
-¡¡NO puede ser cierto!!-gritó Susan que hizo que todas las miradas fueran a esa mesa y el lugar se volviera con un silencio ensordecedor, a los pocos momentos, comenzó a tener el bullicio habitual.  
  
-Pues si lo es- dijo James- la he perdido. He perdido mi oportunidad...con Lily.  
  
-Pero ¿no que no te gustaba?-dijo Remus.  
  
-mentí- dijo el consumiendo su tercera cerveza de mantequilla-¿acaso no me conoces?  
  
-Pero pensé que esta vez hablabas en serio...  
  
-Pero si no son que el trío de perdedores ¿qué te pasa Potter? ¿sufriendo porque perdiste seguidores?-viendo la mesa que ocupaban los jóvenes, solo habían tres de los siete merodeadores. Malfoy agregó-¿Se han dado cuenta que partida de perdedores son ustedes?  
  
-No estamos en afán de escuchar tus estupideces Malfoy-dijo Susan - lárgate de aquí y llévate a tus amigotes contigo.  
  
-¿Acaso Susan ha sido mala conmigo? Ay no castíguenme- dijo que provocó las risas de Crabble y Goyle- lastima que no te caíste de la escoba Potter en el partido... hubieras pasado a la historia...pronto.  
  
-¿Adonde se fueron Evans y Black?-preguntó Snape mirando a todas partes- ¿acaso andan haciendo algo que no deben?  
  
-Bueno el castillo está vacío- dijo Crabble .- los vi ir para allá.  
  
-¿Andan juntos?-preguntó Malfoy- ¿Black y Evans? Bueno es notorio...basura se junta con Basura- en ese momento James se pone de pie y sostiene a Malfoy por la capa. A pesar de ser de estatura media, la ira que tiene en ese momento, lo hace volverse mas fuerte.  
  
-Deja de decir estupideces-. La atención de todos se vuelve a Potter y a Malfoy- o no me hago responsable...  
  
-¿Qué irás a hacer Potter?-dijo Malfoy. Susan y Remus estaban pendiente al par.  
  
Recapacitando por unos momentos y viendo que tenía toda la atención del bar, dejó ir a Malfoy y este salió del lugar con Snape, Crabble y Goyle. Susan y Remus observaban a su amigo. Susan haciéndolo sentar dijo- ¿estas bien Potter?  
  
-Bebe un poco amigo- dijo Remus tomando la botella y el vaso y sirviendo mas - estarás mejor después que te calmes.  
  
Tomando un trago de la cerveza que había en el vaso y sirviéndole su amigo mas, mientras Susan también bebía y Remus también bebía. En ese momento llegan Peter y Emely.  
  
-¿Qué miedo le tienes a ese cuarteto?-preguntaba Emely- lo único que te faltó fue que salieras corriendo.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa James?-preguntaba Peter tomando asiento y Emely también.  
  
-Malfoy -dijo Susan. Media hora después se pondrían de pie y saldrían para el colegio.  
  
-¿Y bien?- dijo Malfoy a Snape- dime que lo hiciste bien.  
  
-Mientras Potter se trataba de desquitar contigo- sacando unas botellas de su túnica-puse esto en sus bebidas...  
  
-¿Cuándo tendrá efecto?-preguntó Malfoy.  
  
-Seguro dentro de un par de horas.  
  
-Perfecto - y mirando a Crabble y Goyle- si todo sale como planeamos, seremos testigos de la caída de los merodeadores.  
  
  
  
***************** Saludos a Hibari. Esto en realidad es una sorpresa para ella y para Sakura Corazon, espero que les guste...chao *___________*  
  
Comentarios dudas o tomatazos (además de felicitaciones) a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	4. destino04

"Mi destino"  
  
Por crystal.-  
  
-D4 a caballo 2-decía Sirius a su ficha de ajedrez cuando llegaron Remus, James, Emely, Susan y Peter a la sala común.- ¿cómo les fue?- viendo que Susan subía y James también.- ¿qué les pasa?  
  
-Se sienten mal del estomago- dijo Remus mirándoles- ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?  
  
-Muy bien.- dijo Lily- la hemos pasado de maravilla.  
  
-¿Ah si?.-preguntó Remus-¿qué tanto?  
  
-No preguntes tonterías- dijo Sirius y viendo que Lily lo ponía en jaque.- nos fue bien. punto.  
  
-Que temperamento- dijo Emely- ¿Quieren grageas?  
  
-Si-dijo Sirius. Y viendo a Lily dijo- Rey A4: jaque mate.  
  
-Un momento- dijo Lily- hiciste trampa...-riendo.  
  
-No lo hice.- dijo el riendo- admítelo.  
  
-Eres un tramposo -dijo Remus- admítelo que hiciste trampa.  
  
-No lo hice- dijo el riendo- Lily...no lo hice- alguien mas los observaba desde el final de las escaleras.  
  
-Que lo hiciste- dijo ella-admítelo.  
  
-¿Ah si?-dijo el.-  
  
-Durarán aquí hasta mañana- dijo Emely- me voy a dormir...estoy agotada. -subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de las chicas.  
  
-¿Ya se fue?- dijo Lily.  
  
-Si- dijo Peter.  
  
-Bien- dijo Sirius-¿Ya sabes como hacerlo no? Tu te encargarás de las bebidas y la comida...por el pasadizo que te enseñé en el mapa. Yo iré por los caramelos a Zonko...nos reuniremos en la orilla del bosque después de la media noche...  
  
-¿Qué hablan ustedes?-preguntó Remus al ver a ambos conversando como en clave.  
  
-Planeamos una fiesta sorpresa para Susan- dijo Lily viendo a Remus-lo hacemos con su famoso mapa.¿Cierto Canuto?  
  
-¿Qué le enseñaste el mapa Sirius?-decía Remus- este noviazgo tuyo con Evans pondrá en riesgo todo por lo que hemos trabajado tanto...  
  
-¿Noviazgo?-dijo Sirius- ¿Eso creen ustedes? ¿Qué somos novios?-observando a Lily.  
  
-Chicos- dijo Emely- no encuentro a Susan en la habitación. Ni en ninguna de la de las chicas...  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntaba Lily- ¿Estas segura?  
  
-Estoy cansada de buscarla- dijo Emely- ¿y si algo le pasó?  
  
-¿Crees que le pudo haber pasado algo?-preguntaba Sirius.  
  
-No se que pensar-dijo Emely.  
  
-¿Dónde la buscamos?-dijo Peter mirando a Emely.  
  
-Peter-dijo Remus- busca con Emely nuevamente en el lado de las chicas.  
  
-Está bien- dijo él saliendo con Emely por el lado de las chicas mientras preguntaba -¿Y el prefecto? ¿qué pasa si me encuentra aquí?  
  
-¿Acaso eres estúpido?-preguntó Emely- recuerda que la prefecta es Lily.  
  
-Es cierto- lo que pasa que ella siempre es la autora de las bromas mas pesadas que se me olvida a veces-perdiéndose de la vista .  
  
-"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"-dijo Sirius dando con su varita en el mapa que sacaba de su túnica.  
  
-¿Dónde está?-preguntaba Lily viendo con su vista y recorriendo con la mirada el mapa.  
  
-Ese es Peeves- dijo Sirius- aquí está James- y observando el recuadro dijo- ¿Susan?- mirándolo con duda-¿Susan está en nuestras habitaciones?  
  
-¿Qué está haciendo allí?- preguntaba Lily.  
  
-vamos a ver- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y caminando a las escaleras.  
  
Remus, tomando el mapa y dándole un ultimo vistazo quiso detener a Sirius quien era seguido de Lily mientras subían las escaleras.-  
  
-Espera Sirius- dijo Remus- tal vez....tal vez quieren hablar a solas.  
  
-No digas tonterías- dijo Sirius- ¿acaso lo crees?.-mirando al final de las escaleras- vamos a ver que ocurre. Siendo seguido por Lily.  
  
-Pasando por varias habitaciones, se podían escuchar que ya habían chicos que habían regresado de su día libre y se detuvo en la que decía #6 y que pertenecía al cuarteto de los merodeadores. Abriendo la puerta ellos no se prepararon para lo que iban a encontrar en ese momento. Encendieron las luces.  
  
-¿James?-dijeron Lily y Sirius al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Ahora si que la regaron- dijo Remus encontrando la escena de que Susan y Sirius se estaban besando en la cama de James. Cuando los dos involucrados vieron a Sirius y a Lily se pusieron pálidos.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que haces Cornamenta?-dijo Sirius acercándose al par- ¿Qué creen que hacen?  
  
James estaba nervioso y dijo- eh....¿Qué ocurre Sirius?  
  
-¿Por qué te besabas con Susan?  
  
-No puedo creer que lo hicieras Susan- decía Lily aun en la puerta y viendo a su amiga.  
  
-¿qué?- decía Susan-¿qué te pasa? ¿cómo llegué aquí?- mirando a su alrededor- ¿qué hacemos aquí?- mirando a su alrededor- ¿qué te pasa, Lily? -viendo a su amiga correr por la puerta y tropezar con Emely y Peter-- ¿Lily?-siguiendo a su amiga y saliendo por la puerta.  
  
-Eres un idiota- dijo Sirius- ¿Por qué Susan?-mirándole con rencor.  
  
-¿De que hablas?-preguntaba James todo sudoroso.  
  
-¿Qué de que hablo?-dijo Sirius perdiendo la paciencia- eres un idiota Potter- saliendo también por la puerta- ahora mismo, no puedo verte.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Peter una vez Sirius se marchó.  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho eso Cornamenta?-preguntó Remus- sabias que a Sirius le gusta Susan ¿cómo te atreviste?-viéndolo mientras le reprochaba.  
  
-Yo no he hecho nada malo....creo- dijo James mirándole- ¿o si?  
  
-Te encontramos besándote con Susan con la luz apagada- dijo Remus mirando a su amigo; Emely tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa y Peter estaba igual de sorprendido.  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Y Susan? -preguntó James pasándose la mano por la cabeza- ¿estan seguros?  
  
-¿Qué crees tu que pasó?  
  
-No lo se- dijo James- debo hablar con Sirius- poniéndose de pie- tengo que explicarle...  
  
-Explicarle ¿Qué?-dijo Remus deteniéndolo- ahora mismo, es un riesgo que te acerques a Sirius; se siente traicionado.  
  
-pero ¿por qué? Él está con Lily...  
  
-¿por eso lo hicieron?-preguntaba Emely -¿por qué está con Lily?  
  
-No- dijo James- pero si el está con Lily...lo vi comprarle un regalo a Lily...  
  
-Creo que es un error- dijo Remus.- entendiste mal...algo mas hay detrás de todo esto...si a Sirius le gusta Susan ...se enojó...pero según tu...él y Lily tienen algo...que extraño.  
  
-Voy a hablar con el-saliendo por la puerta.  
  
-Es una mala idea- dijo Remus, saliendo también y tropezando en el camino con varios de primero y segundo- espera James.-bajando al pie de las escaleras a las habitaciones. La sala común tenía mas alumnos que llegaban de sus paseos. Vio a Sirius de pie al lado de la chimenea.  
  
-Sirius- dijo James acercándose- dejadme...-pero el se volteó y le miró.  
  
-No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa, Potter- dijo que fue escuchado en toda la sala. La atención se volvió al par. Remus se adelantó y se puso a un lado. Emely también mientras Peter permaneció de pie lejos del par.  
  
-Cálmate Sirius- dijo Remus- aquí hay algo muy extraño...- mirando a ambos.  
  
-De todas las chicas-dijo Sirius-¿por qué Susan?  
  
-Debería de preguntarte lo mismo- dijo el joven con gafas mirándole- ¿o no?  
  
-Bueno ya no debería de importarte por lo que se ve; tanto como no me importa a mi- dijo el alzando la voz. Casi todo el alumnado de Gryffindor escuchaba la discusión.  
  
-Entonces estamos a mano- dijo Sirius- adiós Potter.- retirándose por el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
Sin responderle a nadie, Potter caminó hasta las escaleras; todos le abrían camino pero iba al lado de las chicas. Emely ante esto, comenzó a correr atrás de él pues se imaginaba al igual que los demás a donde era que iba. Remus alzó la voz y dijo- No lo pensaré dos veces en lanzar un hechizo a quien se acerque a las escaleras.- con una seriedad en su voz, que se notaba que hablaba en serio.  
  
Tocando en la puerta que decía #6 la abrió lentamente para encontrar las voces de Susan y Lily. -Pero te digo que no recuerdo nada- decía la primera defendiéndose- háblame por favor Lily.  
  
-¿Lily?- dijo James- ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- pero ella ni le miró ni respondió- ¿quería preguntarte si tienes algo con Sirius?-ella en ese momento tenía una botella con tinta, la cual la dejó caer al suelo.  
  
-¿De eso se trata?-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y volteándose a ambos dijo- ¿Acaso me preguntas de mi aprobación para que te beses con Susan hasta en el aula de transformaciones? Por favor no se detengan por mi; háganlo - viéndolo a ambos.- si quieren, hasta se pueden casar ¡¡lo que me importa a mi!!- volteándose nuevamente.  
  
-Te he dicho que no recuerdo nada- dijo Susan. En ese momento Remus llega a la puerta.- pregúntale a James si quieres. .lo único que recuerdo es que lo vi en las escaleras de la habitación...no recuerdo mas nada...  
  
-No tienes porque excusarte conmigo- dijo ella sin mirar a su amiga- pueden hacer lo que les plazca...a mi no me importa. - Saliendo de la habitación sin mirarles.  
  
-¿Ahora que haremos?-Preguntó Remus.  
  
-Debo de hablar con Sirius- dijo James- él tiene que creerme...  
  
-Ahora no es un buen momento- dijo Emely que llegaba en ese momento- Está de muy mal humor...  
  
-No puede esperar a mañana...  
  
-Casi es toque de queda- dijo Remus- no podemos salir...espera a que llegue mas tarde...es tu única alternativa.- mirando a su amigo.  
  
-¿Qué hemos hecho?- dijo Susan arrojándose a los brazos de Remus y James cruzándose de brazos. ella comenzó a llorar- ¿por qué me siento mal? Es decir, no recuerdo absolutamente y ellos andan juntos ¿por qué tanta nuestro arrepentimiento?- mirando a James.  
  
-Ellos no andan juntos- dijo Remus- solo andaban de compras hoy...no son nada.  
  
-¿Pero y el regalo que él le hizo?-se preguntaba James- Susan ...lo que haya pasado...yo lo siento- disculpándose y saliendo por la puerta.  
  
-Algo muy extraño está pasando-dijo Remus aun con Susan en brazos y observando a Emely.  
  
**********************************-**********************************  
  
Saludos a primeramente Hibari (espero que te esté gustando) Alpha (o paula) gracias por tu correo y bienvenida al grupo de las fanáticas de este fantástico grupo; A Kitty: gracias a ti también por tu Review y espero que continúes leyendo y que te guste (te envié respuesta); A Dani Lupin (gracias a ti tb chica y grandiosa tu historia me ha dejado de lo mas clavada); a Dani Fernanda: Gracias a ti tb pero quisiera que me explicaras a que jugabas: no entendí ah no importa ^^ Como siempre, Felicitaciones, aclaraciones, dudas, comentarios o tomatazos ( o mejor aun, Reviews (prometo devolverlos) o a mi correo, Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	5. destino05

"Mi destino"  
  
Por crystal.-  
  
Varios días pasaron y la tensión entre los merodeadores aumentó. Sirius estaba que no le hablaba a ninguno. James no les hablaba a ninguno pues sabía que defendían a Sirius. Susan no hablaba con Lily, ni Emely y mucho menos con los merodeadores, pero mejor aun, Susan no hablaba con James. Se sentía que había traicionado a su mejor amiga. Aunque admitía y se decía a si misma que entre ellos no había nada. Pero Lily sufría cuando veía el rostro de Susan o cuando James trataba de hablar con ella. Al final se había dado por vencido. Ya no trataba de hablar con Lily pero con quien trataba de hablar sin éxito era con Sirius. Ya lo había acorralado en herbología, pero este huía a los intentos de Potter. Ya en el gran comedor, estaba la mesa y él área donde los merodeadores se sentaban en silencio. Todos de Gryffindor sabían del problema que hubo entre ellos dos aunque los detalles eran inconclusos.  
  
-eh....James- dijo Remus, rompiendo el silencio reinante. Lily no estaba presente.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo este sin levantar su vista del plato.  
  
-Hoy es el juego contra Slyterin ¿estás preparado?  
  
-Recuerda James- dijo Peter- que Malfoy es muy tramposo...te cuidado con sus trampas...  
  
-Por mi que intente matarme...ya nada me importa- mirando al asiento que ocupaba Sirius en ese momento. Este no dijo nada ante el comentario.  
  
-Nadie que aquí quiere que te mueras Cornamenta- dijo Remus- ¿cierto chicos?- Susan se puso de pie y salió en silencio del comedor. Emely fue detrás.  
  
-No importa-dijo James en ese momento varias chicas de Ravenclaw se acercan al sitio donde estaban los merodeadores.  
  
-¿Es cierto que andas con Susan?-preguntaba una chica de Ravenclaw de cabellos rubios.  
  
-No es verdad- dijo James sin ánimos -¿quién dijo tal cosa?  
  
-Se rumora por ahí- dijo otra de cabellos negros y ojos grises- ¿no tienes novia?  
  
-Déjenme en paz- dijo el poniéndose de pie y caminando.  
  
-El poderoso Potter no puede evitar el pavonear- dijo Sirius- ¿Acaso el poderoso Potter no se siente complacido con sus meritos?  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
-Sabes muy bien de que hablo: Potter puede tener a la chica que quiera, es inteligente, apuesto y rico; puede tener a la chica que quiera y jugar con sus sentimientos.  
  
-No te entiendo- dijo el alzando la voz. El comedor centró su atención en ellos dos.  
  
-Claro que me entiendes: ahora que usaste a Susan la tiras como a un trapo sucio.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves? -Dijo James ofendido- Yo no usé a Susan.  
  
-Vamos Potter: por que no lo admites que te encontramos a ti y a Susan.  
  
-Que no es cierto- gritaba él- Sabes que no es verdad...  
  
-¿Por qué me dices eso?- decía Sirius- bien sabemos que te vimos Potter...  
  
-Cálmense chicos- decía Remus- no lograrán nada...  
  
-Es...cierto- decía Peter.  
  
-¡¡¡Cállate Colagusano!!-gritaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa?-decía Sirius- para evitar problemas contigo, decidimos Lily y yo no hablar pero creo que hago mal; Lily está sola. No tiene a sus amigos y yo sigo diciendo lo estúpido que eres por arriesgar nuestra amistad: y nada menos que con Susan- en ese momento, James no soportó mas, y le saltó arriba a Sirius dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla. Comenzaron a Pelear y tuvieron la atención de todo el colegio.  
  
-¡¡¡Silencioooo!!-se escuchó la voz de Albus Dumbledore mientras separaba mágicamente a ambos jóvenes; uno tenía el labio roto y el otro el puñetazo en la quijada y el otro un labio roto y un ojo morado- ¿por qué es esta discusión?- deteniéndoles a ambos mágicamente.  
  
-¡¡el empezó!!-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Dumbledore, miró a ambos y luego Peter quien se escondía detrás de Remus y al él mismo agregando- vengan a mi oficina; ustedes también Pettigrew y Lupin-retirándose con los cuatro jóvenes del gran salón.  
  
Riendo ante lo visto, Malfoy abrazó amistosamente a Snape y dijo: - éxito- mientras levantaba su copa- por la caída de los merodeadores; ¿con que ánimos jugará Potter esta noche sin sus amigos?  
  
Toda la mesa de Slyterin brindaron por la actuación de Malfoy y lo declarado por él. De las demás mesas los observaban con rencor. Pero nada podían hacer. La caída de los merodeadores había sido vista por los demás.  
  
Dumbledore llegando a la estatua dijo- Ranas de chocolate- y se hizo a un lado para dar paso a un rellano de las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, donde estaba su oficina.  
  
Dándoles la indicación para que se sentaran, Sirius y Potter se sentaron en los extremos dejando en el medio a Peter y a Remus. Mirándole a ambos dijo- ¿qué ha pasado? - viendo que ninguno quería hablar dijo- ¿Remus? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
  
-Bueno- dijo el dudando hablar- fue un malentendido profesor.  
  
-¿Mal entendido?-dijo Sirius alzando la voz- ¿Besar a Susan? ¿llamas a eso malentendido?  
  
-¿Susan March?-dijo Dumbledore- pero los rumores dicen que es por usted Black que ella está enamorada.  
  
-¿Quién le dijo eso?-preguntó Peter sorprendido.  
  
-Emely- dijo Remus viendo a Dumbledore- esa siempre tiene que hacer algo para que el resto del colegio se entere...  
  
-¿Cuándo el resto del colegio no se ha enterado de algo que pasa en el colegio?-dijo Dumbledore- lo que se quiere como secreto, se sabe al otro día; Hogwarts es muy conocido por eso...  
  
-Yo no besé a Susan March- dijo James- tiene que creerme director.  
  
-Te vimos- dijo Sirius -¿Aun lo niegas?  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Remus- te vimos cuando encendimos la luz...  
  
-¿Todo esto es por un beso?-preguntó Dumbledore- su amistad, años de conocimiento entre ustedes y sus familias ¿por líos con chicas?  
  
-Algo mas hay detrás de todo esto- dijo Remus- pero estos dos cabeza duras, se niegan a escuchar...  
  
-¿Acaso no recuerdas besando a Susan, James?-preguntaba Peter.  
  
-Señor Pettigrew, señor Lupin: déjenme a solas con ellos dos.  
  
-Si director- dijeron ambos, se pusieron de pie y salieron.  
  
-Lo que dije es en serio: dejarán su amistad por líos por chicas...  
  
-Lo digo de nuevo Sirius-decía James por centésima vez- yo no besé a Susan; no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.  
  
-Si como no- dijo Sirius- ¿Es acaso eso posible? ¿Qué beses a alguien y no lo recuerdes?  
  
-preguntadle a Susan si quieres; te dirá lo mismo: no recuerda ese famoso beso... -No me molesta que hayas besado a Susan, James- dijo Sirius mirándole a los ojos- es solo que...es Susan; no te agradaba y de un momento a otro, la usas para lastimarme solo por que me viste con Lily en Homeagsde ¿o piensas negarme que no nos viste allá ese día? ¿qué nos viste juntos? Si te vi al cruzar la calle.  
  
-Jamás pondría en peligro nuestra amistad...  
  
-¿Entonces por que lo hiciste?  
  
-No lo hice- eso bastó para que Sirius se pusiera de pie y caminó hasta la puerta.  
  
-Profesor: si no tiene ningún castigo para mi, mejor me retiro: esto no lleva a ninguna parte-  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo el hombre- puedes irte.  
  
-Gracias- cerrando la puerta tras de si. Quedándose solo con Potter se quedaron en silencio unos momentos cuando Dumbledore lo rompió.  
  
-¿En serio no recuerdas nada James?  
  
-Que no profesor - dijo mirándole a los ojos- cuando desperté Susan estaba delante de mi; yo estaba sudoroso y me dolía mucho la cabeza.  
  
-Creo que tendré que hablar con Susan-dijo el director- esto está muy extraño. Concéntrese en el juego de hoy James. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer hoy- señalándole la puerta para que se retirara.  
  
-Si profesor- poniéndose de pie y aun el labio le sangraba. Salió del despacho.  
  
*********-  
  
-¿Lily?- dijo Susan acercándosele en el lago- ¿podemos hablar?  
  
-Claro -dijo esta mirándole.  
  
-Lamento mucho lo de la otra noche- sentándose a su lado- pero te juro que no recuerdo nada...  
  
-Está bien-dijo ella mirándole. Susan se sorprendió.  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo ella-¿me perdonas?  
  
-Susan: somos amigas; a mi Potter no me interesa ¿crees que estoy enojada contigo?  
  
-Honestamente, si Lily- dijo su amiga- Admítelo: te gusta Potter.  
  
Rompiendo en llanto dijo- ¿Cómo me pasó esto a mi? -Cálmate- dijo ella- Potter se siente igual que tu: te ama Lily.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Te espió aquella mañana que fue Sirius contigo al pueblo. ¿Sabes lo que es caminar un pueblo entero sin rumbo alguno? Los pies duelen-. Haciendo reír a su amiga.  
  
-Debemos hablar con James y Sirius- dijo su amiga secando sus lagrimas- no podemos permitir que sigan peleados.  
  
-Sirius es muy orgulloso- dijo Susan- no le gustó lo que vio...  
  
-¿pero que les pasó a ustedes? Se estaban besando...  
  
-Potter y yo lo hemos hablado: solo recuerdo que llegamos del pueblo con un dolor de estomago muy fuerte. Subimos a las recamaras pero cuando salí vi a James en las escaleras...me latía el corazón muy fuerte. Lo ultimo que supe fue que lo seguí. Lo próximo yo estaba en su habitación y tu salías por la puerta...  
  
Viendo a los alumnos partir al estadio para el juego de Slyterin contra Gryffindor, las chicas se pusieron de pie y Lily dijo- tengo que hablar con James antes del juego...  
  
-Pues date prisa. - dijo Susan- deben estar por salir del castillo.. yo iré a buscar a Emely.  
  
Haciendo lo que su amiga le recomendó comenzó a buscar Lily a James por todo el castillo. Llegando a un pasillo que estaba a solas se encontró cara a cara con Crabble y Goyle. No la dejaban pasar. -permiso- decía ella.  
  
-¿por qué? Eres solo una sangre sucia- dijo Crabble.  
  
-Si- dijo Goyle- sangre muy sucia- acercándose amenazadoramente a ella. Ella comenzó a retroceder cuando una voz se escuchó por detrás decir: - terrifus totallus- era Malfoy apuntando con una varita a Lily y ella calló petrificada al suelo.  
  
-Parte dos resuelta- dijo Malfoy- ahora hay que llevarla a un sitio donde se deshagan de ella- señalando a Crabble y Goyle- tengo un juego al cual asistir.  
  
-La casa de los gritos- dijo Goyle- nadie se acerca. Está embrujada...  
  
-Saldremos ahora que la atención del colegio está en el juego...- tomando a Lily y colocándola en los hombros- tomaremos los pasillos que casi no se usan...  
  
**************-  
  
Comentarios, dudas declaraciones, tomatazos. A mi correo. Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	6. destino06

"Mi destino"  
  
Por crystal.-  
  
-Juega Potter- dijo Malfoy preparándose para salir a jugar. Malfoy era uno de los buscadores de Slyterin y el principal contrincante de Potter- a ver sin tus amigos, como actuarás.  
  
-Y aquí llegan los jugadores de Slyterin- anunciaba Remus Lupin, en sustitución de Sirius quien usualmente, anunciaba el partido- Malfoy, Richards, August, Denissof, Hopkins y Sanders.- el abucheo por parte de los de las casas restantes- y aquí - viendo que los uniformados en rojo y naranja salían- Potter, Jordan, Longbottom, Peterson, Roberts y White la única chica cazadora de este equipo.  
  
-Quiero un juego limpio-dijo Hooch a los capitanes de ambos equipos August y Peterson. Y sonó el silbato.  
  
-Comienza el juego y salen disparados.- dice Remus narrando el juego - Denissof de Slyterin tiene la Quaffle- viendo lo que ocurría- Longbottom y White protegen a Potter de la Budgler que venía directo a su cabeza...suerte para el que ellos estan despiertos....y Slyterin anota: 10- 0  
  
-¿Dónde esta Black?- preguntó Emely a Peter quien estaba sentado al lado de Remus mientras este narraba el juego.  
  
-No lo se- dijo el joven mirándola a ella y a Susan- pero tu- señalando a Susan- eres la causante de todo esto: Sirius está requetemal; mira que es Remus quien narra el juego, cosa no muy divertida- viendo la imparcialidad de su amigo y no las constantes acusaciones e insultos que Black propinaba contra cualquier contrincante de Gryffindor o si Slyterin jugaba contra otra casa- Esto es aburrido sin Sirius.  
  
-Iré a buscarlo- dijo Susan viendo el juego-. Creo que eso es lo que tiene a James tan deprimido- viendo que algo dorado pasó cerca de James y ni siquiera se dio cuenta pero Malfoy si , y al ver el movimiento de esté se interpuso entre él y la Snitch y esta se perdió en el aire.  
  
-Potter interfiere para que Malfoy tome la Snitch- la profesora Magnawall estaba contenta de no tener que llamar la atención por primera vez al comentarista del partido. Remus se comportaba como todo un profesional en la materia, a diferencia de todos sus antecesores en la historia del colegio.-un buen pase por parte de Longbottom y White protegiendo a Roberts. Anotación de Gryffindor: 10-10  
  
-¿Qué pasa Potter?-decía Malfoy- ¿No está Black comentando? ¿Acaso su amistad ha terminado? ¿Vemos el ocaso de los Merodeadores? ¿y que te pasó en el ojo?- disimulando ignorancia- ¿Te golpeó una Buggler?  
  
-Déjame en paz y juega, Malfoy- dijo James sin mirarle el rostro.  
  
-Anotación de Gryffindor: 20-10-dijo Remus.  
  
*********-  
  
-¿Sirius?-decía Susan- Sabía que eras tu- cuando ingresaba en la sala común y observaba a alguien ocupando una de las sillas cerca de la chimenea- ¿por qué no estás narrando el partido?  
  
-Narrar el partido tenía mas importancia cuando mi amigo era parte del equipo...  
  
-Potter es tu amigo y es parte del equipo- dijo ella sentándose a su lado- ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?  
  
-¿Quieres saberlo?  
  
-Claro que si- dijo ella.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible que un amigo no sepa que a ti te gusta alguien mas? -preguntó Sirius mirando el fuego.-no sabía que él gustaba de ti March...  
  
-Él no gusta de mi- dijo ella mirándole- gusta de Lily...  
  
-¿Y lo que pasó el otro día?  
  
-Ya no le des tanta importancia- dijo ella- Lily me perdonó...¿por qué no perdonar a tu mejor amigo? Después de todo...nada pasó.  
  
-No se si perdonarlo...- dijo Sirius.  
  
-Entonces ...Slyterin y Malfoy, Snape y compañía han ganado- poniéndose de pie...  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿ a que te refieres?  
  
-No soy un gran cerebro como Lily pero ¿Cómo crees tu que se sienten los de Slyterin con que el grupo se haya dividido- bajando su voz.- pero siempre hay un pegamento para ello. Potter está jugando miserablemente. Si no es por los demás este juego lo perderemos junto con la copa de la casa y el torneo... Potter está muy lastimado por lo que pasó- mirándole el rostro y extendiéndole la mano- pero si no lo haces por tu amigo James....hazlo por Gryffindor...¿Quieres? vamos a perder si no bajas ahora.- tomando su mano y haciéndolo ponerse de pie y haciéndolo correr hasta el retrato.  
  
-¿Piensas matarme March?  
  
-Lo que mas quisiera- dijo ella sin mirarle y haciéndolo caminar mientras agarraba su mano- si te hiciera caminar y bajar mas pronto al campo de Quiddicht. Remus está demasiado aburrido...te necesito a ti. Es decir...los demás te necesitan a ti...  
  
********- -Slyterin anota: 40-30 y Denissof tiene de nuevo la Quaffle- dijo Remus- ¿Sirius? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ah no!! Yo empecé....déjame el ...no, no hagas eso- riendo.- haces cosquillas- ¿Tu también Susan?- y silencio general.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó la profesora a Sirius y diciendo por su interior- Tan tranquilos que estábamos- refiriéndose a los comentarios de Remus.  
  
-¿Qué creen que hacen los de Slyterin??- dijo Sirius recuperando su micrófono mágico- si apenas Gryffindor está empezando- mirando lo que ocurría- Y Denissoff es golpeado por una Budlger ¡¡Ja!! Esa si sabe a quien golpea...Longbottom gran pase...le pusiste la nariz mas fea que la que tenía....  
  
-¡¡Black!!-gritó la profesora.  
  
-Si profesora ya, ya- mirándole el rostro que tenía- Malfoy tratando de seguirle el paso a Potter, pobrecito. Richards toma la rienda de la Quaffle.... y Jordan la toma ¡¡bien hecho!! Anotación de Gryffindor: 40-40 Empate ¡¡James toma esa Snitch y deja de jugar con Malfoy!!-  
  
-Si no puedes ser imparcial, devuélvele el puesto a Lupin...  
  
-Jajaja ni loco profesora- dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿Sirius?-dijo James escuchando la voz de su amigo- ¡¡que bien!!- su estado de animo estaba mucho mejor que momentos antes, cuando vio algo en la distancia que bajaba a una gran velocidad. Malfoy parecía distraído con algo mas...cerca de las puertas del colegio que se podían divisar a esa altura.  
  
-Y Potter ve la Snicht... y Malfoy apenas se da cuenta, pero James está a mucha distancia de Malfoy ...se acerca mas y mas...James, si no la agarras, no te dejaremos entrar a la sala común esta noche-viendo que se acercaba cada vez mas a la Snitch y esta aumentaba la velocidad de bajada en picada y escuchando a las chicas gritar.- lo siento pero creo que nuestro James ya está comprometido chicas- viendo la jugada de James y que bajaba a la misma velocidad y extendiendo sus brazos para tomar la Snitch- pero Remus Lupin, nuestro inteligente y apuesto compañero si está dispon.... ya está bien profesora-viendo que esta le amenazaba con quitarle la narración y amenazándolo con su varita- ¿es eso legal? ¡¡¡Increíble!!-gritaba Sirius por encima de la multitud- Potter tomó la Snitch ¡¡gana Gryffindor!!- el ruido de las tres casas era ensordecedor- Gryffindor gana: 190-40 ¡¡tomen esa Slyterin!!-viendo los rostros de los demás- jajaja esa no se la esperaban, partida de perdedores- en ese momento la Profesora le quitó todo el sonido a Sirius.  
  
-Ganamos James- decían los demas compañeros de Quiddicht  
  
-Esa es una jugada que se la contaré a mis hijos Potter- decía LongBottom.  
  
-Casi te nos matas, James- decía Peter mirándole- buena jugada, pero mortal.  
  
-¿Dónde está Sirius?-preguntaba James buscándole en todas partes. Mirando el triunfo de su amigo, se quedó en las tribunas viendo a la multitud felicitar al equipo y no estaba solo, Susan se sentó a su lado en silencio y viendo también la misma imagen dijo- Gracias.-recostando su cabeza en el hombro del joven mientras este se sonrojaba y le sonreía a James quien lo había visto a lo lejos.  
  
-Muy bien hecho- dijo Dumbledore detrás de la pareja.  
  
-Director- dijo Susan sonrojándose y separándose del joven-  
  
-Ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos de Potter y estoy orgullosos de ambos; gracias a ustedes dos y a su conducta, Gryffindor ha ganado el torneo de Quiddicht ...  
  
-Si señor- dijo Sirius- mientras veía alejarse a Dumbledore a felicitar a los ganadores...y vio a Slyterin el cual estaba muy tranquilo...- Sus - dijo él que sorprendió a su amiga pero le dio una inmensa alegría- ¿no notas que los de Slyterin en especial Malfoy está demasiado...?  
  
-¿Feliz?-dijo ella mirando el rostro de Malfoy quien estaba junto a Snape y se acercaban Crabble y Goyle.- Es cierto...algo traman.  
  
-Vamos- dijo él- tengo que disculparme con Cornamenta-  
  
-Si- dijo ella- vamos.  
  
-------  
  
Eran pasada las diez y media de la noche y aun en Gryffindor se celebraba la victoria; Peter, Remus y Sirius, se aparecieron con pasteles de calabaza, rebosante cerveza de mantequilla, chocolates, galletas de todo tipo y mucho jugo de calabaza y emparedados de jamón y pollo. Pasada la media noche, la profesora subió y calmó los ánimos pero nadie tenía ganas de irse a dormir. Cuando ella se fue, solo Sirius y James estaban solos en la sala común y Susan y Emely fueron a buscar a Lily a los baños de los prefectos para decirle que ya la guerra entre Sirius y James estaba finalizada.  
  
-¿Sirius?  
  
-¿Dime?  
  
-Lamento mucho lo que pasó con Susan- pero Sirius negaba con la cabeza.  
  
-Ya eso quedó en el pasado Cornamenta- dijo Sirius- se que no te interesa Susan; lo que me molestó fue el hecho de que pensé que si te gustaba y jamás me dijiste nada. -dijo el - eres el mejor jugador de Hogwarts y un excelente estudiante; toda chica quisiera que fuese tu novia James...al final, estuve celoso. Pero en mi interior, sabía que quien te gusta es Lily...desde primero cuando comenzamos con los merodeadores...además todas sus bromas es a tus expensas.  
  
Riendo ante los recuerdos dijo- deberíamos pensar en nombrarlas merodeadoras...es decír...ellas tienen bromas tan buenas como las de nosotros...  
  
-Si/NO-se escuchó desde las escaleras revelando las voces de Remus y Peter escondidos y escuchando.  
  
-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?-viendo Sirius a sus dos amigos. James también los observaba.  
  
-Nada- dijo Peter terminando de bajar- era solo viendo si era el fin de los merodeadores...  
  
-Tomará prácticamente a "quien no debe ser nombrado" para separarnos -dijo Sirius- y ni creo que aun así.  
  
-Que bien- dijo Peter viéndolos a ambos- con relación a eso de las chicas en el grupo...no creo que sea correcto.  
  
-Te han salvado de Snape muchas veces Peter.- dijo James- merecen una oportunidad de ....- pero en ese momento, llegan Emely y Susan nerviosas y en sus ropas de dormir.  
  
-James, Sirius- dijo Susan- estamos preocupadas.  
  
-Es Lily- dijo Emely.  
  
-¿Qué pasa con Lily?- preguntaba James poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-No la encontramos por ninguna parte- dijo Susan  
  
  
  
  
  
Saludos a Hibari, kitty, Marian, DaniLupin, Danifernandez y demás...gracias por su apoyo y espero que les esté gustando. Comentarios, dudas declaraciones, tomatazos. A mi correo ^^Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	7. destino07

"Mi destino"  
  
Por crystal.-  
  
  
  
-¿Cómo que no la encuentran?- preguntó Peter- ¿Están seguras?  
  
-Claro que si enano- dijo Emely mirándole- los baños de los prefectos, los salones, las habitaciones....incluso a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Lily no aparece.  
  
-¿Cómo entraron ustedes a la sala Común de Ravenclaw?- preguntó Remus.  
  
Emely contestó .- le envié una lechuza a Kristen ella es de Ravenclaw y nos conocemos...somos vecinas...me dice que no, nadie la ha visto; nos lo dijo cuando salió de su sala común.. minutos después de haber recibido a la lechuza por su ventana...  
  
-Ahora que lo mencionas- dijo Remus- no vi a Lily durante el partido...  
  
-¿Qué?- decía James Atónito- ¿Dónde pudo ir?  
  
-me dijo que iba a verte antes de que comenzara el partido- dijo Susan mirando a James- ¿y si algo le pasó?  
  
-¿Llegó a verte, james?-preguntó Sirius.-  
  
-No-dijo él- no la vi antes del partido...de la oficina del director me fui al campo.  
  
-¿Emely?-preguntó Remus viendo a la chica negar con la cabeza.  
  
-¿y si algo le pasó?-preguntó Peter- ¿Y si "quien tu sabes" se la llevó?  
  
-pero ¿por qué?  
  
-no se - dijo Peter bajando la cabeza- solo doy las ideas.  
  
-¿la buscamos?-dijo Emely  
  
-Claro que si- dijo Susan- tenemos que encontrarla...debe de estar por aquí.  
  
-Separémonos -dijo James- Susan quédate aquí; Emely ve con Peter a los jardines- señalando- Remus, el sótano: las aulas de pociones, y el huerto. Sirius, tu y yo, el bosque prohibido.  
  
-¿Cómo saldrán?-preguntó Susan- Ya saben que el joven Filch debe estar con ese desparpajo de gata-  
  
-Usaremos la capa invisible-dijo James- Peter, ve y búscala;: Remus vendrás con nosotros para que te cubras también.  
  
Cuando Peter salió a buscar la capa, a Remus se le ocurrió una idea y se sacó el mapa del merodeador dijo- Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas- desplegando ante los ojos atónitos de las chicas el mapa.  
  
-Filch está en su despacho- dijo Remus- la señora Norris está en la torre norte; si nos damos prisa no nos descubrirá...  
  
-¿Dónde sacaron esto?- preguntó Susan.  
  
-¿Ves a Lily?- preguntó James.  
  
Viendo los nombres que reflejaba el mapa dijo- aquí estamos nosotros- dijo el mostrando todos los nombres y el nombre de Pettigrew que descendía las escaleras, viendo las chicas que el joven en efecto, bajaba.  
  
-¿Estamos nosotras incluidas?-preguntó Emely- ¿y los demás alumnos?  
  
-Solo personas importantes para nuestro interés están marcados en este mapa- dijo Sirius mirando a las chicas-¿Ves el nombre de Lily en alguna parte? -recorriendo al igual que los demás, sus ojos con el mapa.  
  
-No - dijo Remus- no está aquí...es como si no existiera- viendo todos los terrenos del colegio. -¿Saldremos aun así?  
  
-Si- dijo James-tenemos que encontrarla.  
  
-James: tendremos muchos problemas si nos encuentran...-dijo Peter nervioso e inquieto...  
  
-A veces no pareces hombre- dijo Emely.- eres todo un cobarde...  
  
no me provoques...  
  
-¡¡¡Basta ustedes dos!!-dijo Sirius- ¿acaso no comprenden que nuestra amiga está en peligro?  
  
-Le avisare a Mcgonagall, James-dijo Susan siendo observada por los demás mientras el mapa mostraba las inmediaciones de los terrenos de Howgarts y los nombres de los jóvenes- ya esto sale de nuestro alcance...es decir ¿dónde està?  
  
-No avisemos a los profesores- dijo Remus- aun no por lo menos...  
  
-¿qué diremos mañana cuando no aparezca en clases-preguntó Susan.  
  
-Diremos que está enferma en su habitación- dijo Remus- algo para no pararse pero no muy grave para que suba la enfermera; y si alguien mas se entera, estamos muertos...  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-Porque nosotros trataremos de localizarla- dijo Sirius mirando a James- es decir ¿adonde pudo haber ido? Y mas problemas tendrá ella si fue que escapó.  
  
-¿Pero por que habría de escapar?  
  
-No lo sabemos...no sabemos nada- dijo Emely- vamos a buscarla- tomando a Peter por la túnica y arrastrándolo por el hueco del retrato- venimos ahora; si la encuentran, busquen la forma de avisarnos- saliendo.  
  
-Vamos Sirius, Remus- dijo James dejando a Susan a solas en la sala común.  
  
Cuando salieron de la sala, Remus dijo- James ¿qué pasará si no aparece?  
  
-Debemos estar pendientes por que si aparezca- dijo el joven mirando delante de el cubriéndose a el y a sus amigos con su capa invisible.  
  
-Tiene que ser antes de la próxima semana ¿lo recuerdas, no?  
  
-Claro que lo recuerdo- dijo James- por eso debemos buscarla por el bosque prohibido...no podemos espera a la próxima semana.  
  
-Pero ¿por qué dijiste que te ibas a donde tu madre porque estaba enferma?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Porque esta vez, si estaba enferma Canuto- dijo Remus.  
  
-Bajen la voz o Filch los escuchará...-dijo James.  
  
-Si....si- dijeron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo.  
  
*********Cuatro horas después*********  
  
-¿cómo que no la encontraron?-decía Susan a Emely y Peter quienes recién ingresaban a la sala común y se sentaban.  
  
-Como te lo decimos- decía Peter- es como si la tierra se hubiese abierto...no aparece por ninguna de las partes que buscamos. Incluso fuimos al campo de Quiddicht; no está por ninguna parte...  
  
-Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Susan colocando sus manos en su rostro.- justo cuando las cosas estaban mal, no podían ponerse peor- en ese momento. El retrato se abre y entra Remus mirándoles confundido y dijo Susan -¿nada?  
  
-No-dijo el tomando asiento- no la pude encontrar....¿y James y Sirius? ¿aun no llegan?  
  
-No- dijo Susan- me tienen preocupada ya...hace mucho que se fueron...¡¡¡¡y al bosque!!!  
  
-Estarán bien- dijo Peter - han ido al bosque mucho...se lo saben de memoria.  
  
-¿en que momento?-preguntó Emely- es decir, el bosque está prohibido, ¿no?  
  
Mirando como si quisiera matar a Peter, Remus lo miró y respondió- conocen a Sirius y a James: no están conformes hasta que conocen toda la escuela por eso la creación del mapa...tiene detallada todas las entradas y salidas secretas del castillo.  
  
-Lo siento...Lunático- dijo Peter y guardó silencio hasta que llegaran James y Sirius...  
  
----------En el bosque prohibido----------  
  
-James Potter y Sirius Black-dijo el centauro cuando les reconoció- estas no son horas para salir al bosque...hay animales- mirándole con aquellos atemorizantes ojos, contrario a su actitud que era bastante pasiva, como los demás centauros que habitaban el bosque...  
  
-Lo sabemos y no es una visita social- dijo Sirius - buscamos a una chica del colegio...desapareció esta noche...  
  
-¿Avisaron a Dumbledore?  
  
-No podemos- dijo James- es una larga historia pero si le avisamos a Dumbledore...muchos estaremos en problemas...incluyendo a Lily...  
  
-¿Lily Evans?-preguntó el centauro...  
  
-¿conoces a Lily?-preguntó Sirius. James iluminaba el área con su varita y llevaba la capa en un brazo.  
  
-Lily Evans salvó junto a Hagrid a uno de los unicornios que viven en este bosque-dijo el centauro.- lo encontró bebiendo agua cerca del lago...era un bebé y estaba extraviado...salió del bosque y varios de una de sus casas, trataban de ahogarlo...Lily lo defendió y ridiculizó a aquellos abusadores. Hagrid llegó y les quitó puntos y los acusó delante de Dumbledore.  
  
-hay una razón mas para que la odien...-pensó James en voz alta.- ¿La has visto?  
  
-No- dijo el centauro- ahora regresen al colegio...no es sitio para que estén y mas a estas horas...-marchándose al interior del bosque.  
  
-¡¡espera!!-gritó James y lo hizo detenerse-¿Podrías revisar a ver si está aquí? ¿preguntarle a los demás?  
  
-Claro que si- dijo el centauro- Lily Evans, merece todo nuestro respeto James Potter- volteándose- ahora regresen al colegio...  
  
-¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?- dijo Sirius- Lily se le enfrentó a varios de una casa ¿pero cual?  
  
-¿Cuál crees tu que sea capaz de tratar de ahogar a un indefenso bebé unicornio?- mirando las inmediaciones del bosque y colocándose la capa junto a Sirius.  
  
-Slyterin- dijo Sirius- solo ellos serian...  
  
-¿Quién anda por ahí?- gritaba Hagrid el semi-gigante y guardián de Hogwarts, mientras apuntaba con su ballesta al área donde estaban cubiertos los chicos..  
  
- Si nos descubre estaremos en problemas James- decía Sirius- me agrada Hagrid pero si descubre que nosotros somos los responsables de las salidas a mitad de la noche o la capa....Debemos hacer algo james...  
  
-He dicho: ¿Quién anda por ahí?- acercándose cada vez mas al par que estaba inmóvil para no ser descubiertos...en ese momento Hagrid ve algo en la hierba...y lo levanta.  
  
-Pero esto es de -leyendo lo que decía- "JP" ¿Jp? ¿Quién rayos se llama Jp? -tomándolo con las manos y llevándoselo al interior del bolsillo del abrigo de piel de topo. Viendo un momento a los alrededores, volvió a su cabaña.  
  
-¿Qué hacía un pañuelo tuyo en los jardines?- dijo Sirius.  
  
-Yo no he perdido un pañuelo - dijo James - sabes muy bien que...- pensando un momento.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-De navidad, mi madre me tejió dos pañuelos y puso mis iniciales en ellos; pero ¿cómo llegó ahí?- subiendo las escaleras del colegio.  
  
-Otro misterio mas para los merodeadores-dijo Sirius.- pero primero, hay que encontrar a Lily...  
  
*************************** Saludos a Hibari, Sakura_corazon, Naiko, Aiko, kitty, Marian, DaniLupin, Danifernandez y demás...gracias por su apoyo y espero que les esté gustando. Comentarios, dudas declaraciones, tomatazos. A mi correo ^^Sakura_journal@yahoo.com Gracias por el apoyo recibido en la creación de esta historia y gracias por los reviews... 


	8. destino08

"Mi destino"  
  
Por crystal.-  
  
8.  
  
-¿Cómo había sido tan ciego para no notarlo?-se preguntó para si James mientras la profesora de adivinación daba sus opiniones acerca del virus que iba a aparecer dos meses mas adelante.- es decir ¿quién hubiera pensado que me sentiría así?-mirando su libro abierto delante de él pero observaba el asiento vacío delante de la mesa que compartía Lily en esa clase con Emely, Susan y otra chica; Sirius y él, regresaron al amanecer a la sala común al amanecer. Claro que recibieron tremendo discurso de la señora gorda, quien resguardaba y vigilaba la entrada a la torre. Al entrar se encontraron con los rostros soñolientos de sus amigos quienes con solo mirarles les dijeron que nada se sabía de Lily ni pudieron encontrarla....  
  
-----Flashback----  
  
-¿Vamos con Dumbledore?-preguntó Emely quien tenía el rostro triste.  
  
-No se- dijo Remus mirando a los dos recién llegados- ¿Cornamenta? ¿Canuto?  
  
-¿Qué dices? ¿James?-miraba Sirius a su amigo.  
  
-Aun no.- dijo James- si vamos con Dumbledore, meteremos en problemas a Lily; y también nosotros.  
  
-¿Qué recomiendas entonces?-miraba Susan a los dos chicos.  
  
-Démosle hasta el atardecer de mañana-dijo James- si no aparece, daremos parte a los profesores....  
  
No se dijo mas nada en ese momento, se quedaron en silencio, mirándose uno a los otros. Finalmente, Emely les recomendó que se fueran a cambiar debido al estado tan deplorable que llevaban los jóvenes. Estaban sucias sus túnicas y James aun llevaba la del partido de Quiddicht. Aceptando las recomendaciones, cada quien se dirigieron a los baños a limpiarse.  
  
-------Fin del Flashback---------  
  
-¿Algo le molesta señor Potter?-dijo la profesora Trelawaney mirándole fijamente al ver que no estaba enfocado en lo que ella explicaba en esos momentos, la mente de James estaba fuera de la clase de adivinación.  
  
-No profesora- dijo James reaccionando.  
  
-Tal vez sea el incienso que lo hace despejar su mente y ponerla tan en blanco Potter- dijo la profesora- ¿o tal vez caerá con alguna enfermedad? Puedo verlo...estará enfermo en los próximos días...  
  
-¿O sea que no morirá?-preguntó Remus mirando a la profesora- todos los años, alguien muere ¿este año le tocó a James?  
  
-¡¡Señor Lupin!!- dijo la profesora trelawaney alarmada.- mi clase no se toma de burla ¡¡y no todo los años muere alguien!! Todos estamos con nuestras acciones destinados a la muerte.  
  
-La muerte puede ser evitada y no todo se puede ver con "ojo interno" profesora- dijo Remus que hizo despertar a Sirius, quien dormitaba desde su asiento. Las miradas se concentraban en Remus y la profesora.  
  
-Usted no toma en serio esta clase- dijo ella indignada- ni usted ni Evans ¿Dónde está Evans?-paseando con su mirada toda el aula.  
  
-Está enferma del estomago profesora- dijo Sirius bostezando- pero eso ya lo sabía...  
  
-Por supuesto que si- dijo ella mirando a Black - hice la pregunta para ver que tan atentos están en mi clase. -en ese momento, James levanta la mano.  
  
-Permiso pero no me siento bien- poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la trampilla del piso que daba acceso al salón de clase- disculpe.- saliendo por ella.  
  
-Ya me conoce- dijo Remus- siempre enfermo- poniéndose también de pie y caminando hasta la trampilla y saliendo por ella.  
  
-¿Supongo que estás también enfermo Black?-dijo la profesora viendo a este ultimo- y has olvidado la tarea que les puse en tu habitación ¿no?  
  
Buscando entre sus pertenencias descubrió que en efecto se le había quedado la tarea; mirando a las demás chicas de la clase y posando su mirada en Susan, dijo- me tengo que ir- sonrojándose- se me quedó en mi habitación- saliendo también.  
  
-¿A alguno se le ha quedado también?- preguntó la profesora- siento emisiones de nervios entre ustedes ¿qué es lo que les pasa hoy?-caminando entre los asientos y dijo- cuidado con el que tiene por apellido"P" querida- mirando a Emely- va a caer en ti...  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Emely mirando a la maestra y después a Susan quien estaba a su lado. Momentos después, Peter Pettigrew que estaba sentado cerca de ella, calló en sus piernas cuando se quedó dormido- ¿qué crees que haces? -empujándolo a su asiento.  
  
-Lo siento-dijo Peter- me debí de quedar dormido...  
  
-------*  
  
-¿James?-dijo Remus alcanzando a su amigo- ¿a dónde vas?  
  
-A donde Dumbledore- mirando ambos lados del pasillo y a sus amigos- es hora de decirle lo de Lily...  
  
-Woa- dijo Sirius- James quiero a Lily tanto o menos que tu pero ¿no la meterás en problemas?  
  
-No- dijo James mirándoles- algo ha pasado; Lily es prefecta y una perfeccionista de la disciplina...  
  
-En otros James- dijo Sirius-pero no en ellas...  
  
-Precisamente- dijo James- Lily corre peligro.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Sirius y Remus exhalando profundamente- hablaremos con Dumbledore...vamos.  
  
*********Media hora después***********  
  
-Lo que hicieron estuvo mal- dijo Dumbledore después de escuchar lo dicho por los tres jóvenes en su despacho- se que quisieron evitar que una compañera estuviese en problemas pero, debieron informarme desde el primer momento que notaron su ausencia. -Mcgonagall estaba presente también  
  
-No lo hicimos hasta después de la media noche profesor- dijo Remus- no creímos que era prudente...  
  
-¡¡prudente no sería la frase que utilizaría!!- dijo la profesora- ¡¡han puesto en riesgo la vida de una compañera con tal de evitar un castigo entre ustedes!!  
  
-No fue por eso- interrumpió James mirando con cierto enfado pero con respeto a la profesora- teníamos problemas entre nosotros que no creímos conveniente involucrar a mas personas pero ha desaparecido; cosa que no creíamos posible y ... ella no está en el colegio.  
  
-¿Qué les asegura que no está?- preguntó la profesora mirando los rostros de los tres merodeadores.- díganme.  
  
-Hemos revisado todo el colegio- dijo James -no hemos podido dar con ella- escondiendo ante el director y la profesora las otras fuentes de información: el mapa del merodeador y su reunión con el centauro.  
  
-Bien, bien. - dijo Dumbledore calmando a la profesora y dándole la indicación a los otros tres que guardaran silencio- Minerva, por favor, convoca a todos los profesores a una reunión en el salón de maestros...debemos informar de la desaparición de la señorita Evans. Avísele también con una lechuza a sus padres... es posible que haya ido a casa... y ...cualquier cosa extra que se me ocurra, lo hablamos en la reunión.  
  
-Si profesor- dándole una mirada reprobatoria a los jóvenes y saliendo por la puerta. Quedándose a solas con los jóvenes y mirando cada uno de sus rostros a través de las gafas de media luna.  
  
-Conozco a Lily- dijo Dumbledore- no fue a casa; ella es muy responsable además de que el colegio ha estado custodiado en las noches y no hay salidas sin que yo me entere.-mirando a los tres jóvenes- ¿Quiénes podrían lastimar a Evans? -mirándoles.  
  
-¿Cree que alguien pudo hacerle algo?- preguntaba James levantando la vista.  
  
-Bueno la señorita Evans a pesar de ser prefecta, tiene un intelecto remarcable para las bromas- mirando a los tres jóvenes- sus bromas me las se muy bien...igual que las de ustedes...  
  
-¿Cómo...-comenzó a decir Sirius mirándole.-  
  
-Solo algo señor Black- dijo Dumbledore- la Señorita Evans concentra sus bromas en ciertos individuos que quisieran verla no mas en Hogwarts por ser lista y bromista.- poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta un perchero donde había un huevo de alguna clase y el le observaba entre plumas en el suelo y una especie de polvo negro.-Como director, no puedo hacer esas acusaciones; tendría que responder a muchas personas importantes, ministerio de magia y demás...No creo que la señorita Evans esté en peligro inmediato en estos momentos; pero no descartaría la posibilidad que esto sea parte de una pésima broma y de mal gusto también. Pueden irse.  
  
Saliendo del despacho, no hablaron en esos momentos, llegaba Hagrid por el pasillo y dijo: -pero si son los mismísimos merodeadores- mirándoles a través de su poblada barba y hacia abajo- venía a hablar con Dumbledore- sacando algo de su bolsillo- supongo que esto es tuyo Potter- mostrándole el pañuelo que Sirius y él vieron que él recogió el día anterior- estaba en el jardín.  
  
-Creo que si es mío Hagrid- le observaba mientras tomaba el pañuelo de las manos.  
  
-¿Estaban anoche afuera, no?- retirando el pañuelo del alcance de James- ¿cierto?-mirándoles como si quisiera revelar alguna clase de secreto.  
  
-Si- dijo James mirándole fijamente y decididamente- ¿Vas a delatarnos?  
  
Viendo que James no dudó al revelarle la verdad, extendió su mano dándole el pañuelo y agregó con una sonrisa- luego me cuentan como le hacen para evadir al idiota de Filch y a la gata también- sonriéndole y entrando por el rellano que daba acceso al despacho del director.  
  
-¿Es mi imaginación?-dijo Remus- o el estaba contento de que estuviésemos saliendo del colegio...  
  
-¿Pero como lo supo?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Sería el pañuelo que te delató, James?  
  
-No- dijo James sin mirar a los demás-Hagrid no sabe leer muy bien...es muy lento para conectar ideas...  
  
-Entonces ¿cómo...-dijo Remus mirando a su amigo y a Sirius.  
  
-No lo se- dijo mirando el pañuelo- pero esto....es de Lily.  
  
-¿Qué?-se preguntaba Sirius-¿Cómo Lily tiene un pañuelo tuyo? ¿de donde vino?  
  
*******  
  
Comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, declaraciones, lechuga, goma de mascar, lápices, estacas, ajo, agua bendita, crucifijos y demás (excepto viruses) a mi correo en Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	9. destino09

"Mi destino"  
  
Por crystal.-  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que el pañuelo que es tuyo, lo llevaba Lily, James?-preguntaba Sirius, caminando al lado de su amigo y Remus del otro lado.  
  
-¿Recuerdan la vez que a Lily en pociones le cayó arriba un compuesto verde y asqueroso?-preguntaba James a sus amigos mirando el pañuelo.  
  
-¿Cuándo Snape le tiró arriba el compuesto de restos de rana y tripas de sapo viejo?- preguntó Remus tratando de recordar- fue en la misma semana que le cayó ese virus de pulgas encima ¿No? Cuando estábamos en cuarto... creo que ellas fueron las responsables de las pulgas- riendo ante el recuerdo.  
  
-Si- dijo James- recuerdo que todos los de Slyterin se lo encontraron muy gracioso... yo no. Después que todos salieron del salón, le ayudé a limpiarse la túnica...  
  
-¿Y le diste el pañuelo?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
-No exactamente- dijo James- me ofrecí ayudarle y comencé, pero ella me arrebató el pañuelo de las manos y continuó limpiándose. Le dije que se quedara con el; tomé mis libros y me fui.  
  
-¿Pero que hacía el pañuelo en la parte tan cerca de las puertas de Hogwarts? -se preguntaba Sirius.  
  
-Creo que a Lily pudo habérsele caído del bolsillo momentos antes de desaparecer.- dijo James- es decir, nadie pudo haber pasado por ahí ese día...era el día del partido contra Slyterin...  
  
-James- dijo Sirius- ¿Y si ella desapareció durante el partido?  
  
-¿quién se hubiera perdido el partido?- preguntó Remus- todo el colegio estuvo presente...-mirando a sus compañeros.  
  
-No lo se- dijo James- pero temo por la seguridad de Lily...  
  
-------Salida de Adivinación--------  
  
-¿a dónde se dirigirían esos chicos?- se preguntaba Emely saliendo con Susan. Peter iba al lado de Susan.  
  
-Donde quiera que haya sido- dijo Peter bostezando- tiene que ver con Lily...James estaba ausente mentalmente de la clase...  
  
-Nos dimos cuenta "caradegusano".-dijo Emely.  
  
-Es Colagusano- dijo él reprendiéndole- además no nos tratamos con tanto respeto que digamos...  
  
-¿Cómo es que tu- mirándole mientras Emely le observaba- te juntas con Potter y compañía? No tienes nada en común con ellos.  
  
-Al contrario- dijo él mirándole- somos muy ambiciosos; los tres...  
  
-Pero no te pareces en nada a ellos- dijo Emely- mira primero a Potter y Black- mirando a Susan - parecen hermanos la única diferencia es que Potter es un poco mas delgado... y que Black es todo un don Juan mientras Potter es mas serio...Remus es listo y no tan apuesto como los demás pero es lindo...a su manera.  
  
-Emely- dijo Susan sonriéndole- no pensé que pensabas en Lupin de esa forma...  
  
-Mira quien habla- dijo ella mirándole seriamente- Blackie....  
  
-No ...creo que- dijo Susan mirándole.  
  
-Ay por favor si se que te mueres por Black- los estudiantes venían e iban por los pasillos.- niégalo.  
  
-Emely...- dijo Susan sonrojándose.- no ahora... además ¿niégame que te gusta Lupin?  
  
-No te lo voy a negar....-dijo ella- ni tampoco lo admito...  
  
-Es una suerte- dijo una voz detrás de ella- pensé que no te importaba ni un poquito Em...  
  
Volteándose al reconocer la voz, se puso de mil colores al reconocer los rostros de los merodeadores quienes en esos momentos llegaban por el pasillo, pero no se percató de su presencia debido a que Susan y Peter no dijeron nada y ella estaba de espaldas- este....yo....¿Adonde fueron?- mirándoles los rostros a cada uno.  
  
-Fui a hablar con Dumbledore- dijo James -pero estos dos cabeza duras me siguieron.-señalando a ambos lados.  
  
-¿Y?- dijo Susan.  
  
-Dumbledore ha decidido convocar una reunión con los profesores y avisarle a sus padres...  
  
-Que pena por sus padres...-dijo Peter- era una buena amiga...  
  
-¡¡Pettigrew!!-dijo Susan abofeteándole el rostro - eres un idiota.- corriendo por el pasillo y sin percatarse por donde iba, tropezó con Malfoy y Snape. Dio contra del primero el la sostuvo.  
  
-March- dijo Malfoy- desde que eres menos inocente, estas mas atractiva- sosteniéndola por los brazos e impidiéndole irse- ¿Qué tal si me regalas un beso?  
  
-Chicos- dijo Emely viendo- problemas- señalando donde estaba Susan, Malfoy y Snape. Black se adelantó al grupo, seguido por Remus y James. Detrás venían Emely y Peter se escondía detrás de ella.  
  
-Suéltame- dijo ella con sollozos mientras Malfoy la acercaba mas a su cuerpo. Snape miraba a ambos lados viendo que no llegara ni un prefecto ni profesores. El pasillo, con excepción de los merodeadores y ellos, estaba desierto.-¡¡Que me sueltes te digo!!  
  
-¿No escuchaste a Susan?-dijo Sirius acercándosele y arrebatando a la joven de los brazos de Malfoy- te dijo que la soltaras.  
  
-¿Ahora te crees que eres muy valiente Black?-dijo Malfoy mirándole desafiadoramente- ¿Qué tan valiente eres?- empujándolo para atrás.  
  
-Malfoy: no te metas con nosotros -dijo James- no sabes lo que puede pasarte...  
  
-Podemos desaparecer a la gente- Dijo Snape- o que cometa locuras Potter, no te metas con nosotros.  
  
-Ya lo escuchaste- dijo Malfoy sin mirarle y mirando a Sirius dijo- esto queda para otro momento. -retirándose por el pasillo.  
  
-Ni....tanto miedo que tuviéramos - dijo Peter detrás de Emely.  
  
-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Sirius a Susan.  
  
-Si- dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos- háganme un favor.- mirándole- encuentren a Lily; ustedes son los únicos que pueden...-Saliendo corriendo por el pasillo.  
  
-Iré con ella- dijo Emely.  
  
-Suerte- dijo Remus-  
  
-Si- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.  
  
-James-preguntó Peter mirándole- ¿qué te pasa?  
  
-Solo pienso en donde podrá estar Lily y si Ellos tuvieron algo que ver- mirando por donde Snape y Malfoy se habían marchado.  
  
-¿Recuerdas lo que acaba de decir Snape?-dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó James.  
  
-" Podemos desaparecer a la gente o que cometa locuras"-dijo Remus repitiendo lo dicho por aquel idiota.  
  
-Exactamente-. Dijo Sirius- ¿Quién mas podía hacer que cometiésemos una estupidez?-comenzando a correr por el pasillo.  
  
-Pero- dijo James mirándole- ¿En que momento? ¿cuándo pudo hacerlo?- corriendo junto a James y los demás.  
  
Ingresando a la biblioteca dijo- los he visto por aquí durante las ultimas semanas- dijo caminando por el pasillo de unos libros viejos y sin usar- ...tiene que estar por aquí. -En ese momento, se escuchan pasos por la biblioteca...  
  
-¿Estas seguro que entraron aquí?-se escuchó una voz pesada y que se arrastraba al igual que sus pasos.  
  
-Claro que si- dijo la otra voz.- tienen que estar por aquí.  
  
-¿Qué haremos si los encontramos?- los merodeadores caminaron hasta una mesa llena de libros y tomaron cada uno un libro. Cubriéndose con "métodos de jóvenes brujos en aritmancia"(Remus) "clave en las artes oscuras" (James) "transformaciones que fueron todo un fracaso" (Sirius) "famosos brujos: los mas buscados" (Peter) ocultaron sus intenciones de Crabble y Goyle.  
  
-¿Conocen la biblioteca?-preguntó Sirius al ver los rostros de ambos jóvenes- Bravo. Pronto harán la tarea también- bajando su libro.  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Crabble observándoles sospechosamente.  
  
-¿Que creen que hacemos?-dijo James mirándoles- pues leer. Mirándoles como si fuera lo lógico- después de todo, los finales están cerca.  
  
Mirándoles sospechosamente dijo Goyle-no se metan con nosotros- mirando a ambos lados. Finalmente se retiraron del lugar.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Remus mirándoles a James y Sirius caminando con sus ojos, las estanterías llenas de libros.  
  
-Son muchos de pociones- dijo Sirius.-¿cómo encontraremos el que necesitamos?  
  
-Le iré a preguntar a la bibliotecaria- dijo Remus- tal vez pidieron consejos...-saliendo al área donde la bibliotecaria estaba todo el tiempo.  
  
-¿Creen que ella sepa?-preguntó Peter mirando a los otros dos que se quedaron en el lugar. Minutos después, Remus regresó con la bibliotecaria.  
  
-¿Qué quieren saber?- preguntó la mujer.  
  
-Queremos saber cuales fueron los libros tomados por unos compañeros de Slyterin. Tiene que ver con control mental mediante pociones.  
  
-¿Control mental?- dijo la mujer- el ministerio de magia prohibió su uso. Solo es usado por los partidarios del "que no debe de ser nombrado".  
  
-¿Alguna otra idea?-preguntó Peter.  
  
-Aunque si recuerdo- mirando a los jóvenes - a cuatro jóvenes de Slyterin que en las ultimas semanas han estado consultando libros de pociones. Recuerdo al salir de aquí una noche tarde, antes de cerrar que saqué a empujones a Severus Snape- meditando- estaba con Malfoy hasta muy tarde... primera vez que pasan tanto tiempo en la biblioteca y mas juntos...Malfoy no es del tipo que se junta con Snape.  
  
-¿Recuerda lo que hicieron?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Hablaban de una poción de amor que estaban haciendo-dijo ella pensando. - recuerdo que me llamó la atención porque usualmente las pociones de amor, la hacen las chicas; muy extraño que la hagan los chicos...  
  
-¿poción de amor?-dijo Sirius preguntándose que rayos podían hacer los de Slyterin con pociones de amor- ¿pero para que?  
  
-----------En la sala común-------  
  
-¿Eso les dijo la bibliotecaria?-dijo Emely pensando en lo narrado momentos antes por los chicos. La sala ya estaba vacía dado que pasaban ya de la media noche.  
  
-¿Para que los de Slyterin necesitan poción de amor?  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que alguien se acerque a Snape y mas una chica si es tan sucio?-dijo Sirius.  
  
-No es momento de risas- dijo Susan a Sirius-. Lily aun no aparece. Escuché en la clase de las cinco a Macgonagal diciendo que no nos dejaran salir al pueblo hasta que Lily aparezca...  
  
-¿Ya le avisarían a sus padres?- preguntó Peter.  
  
-No lo se- dijo Emely y viendo a James mirando la fogata dijo- ¿Qué piensas Potter?  
  
-En lo dicho por la bibliotecaria- mirando al fuego-lo de la poción.  
  
-Date por vencido- dijo Emely- no pienses en eso sino en Lily...puedes encontrar pociones de amor en "Corazón de Bruja"  
  
-pociones de amor normales si- atizando el fuego- pero ¿pociones de amor y de control mental al mismo tiempo? -siendo visto por los demás- o mejor aun: pociones de amor para enamorar a dos personas aparte...o hacer que hagan cosas que no sienten ellos, que no estén atraídos y hacerlos que se atraigan ...  
  
-O se besen - dijo Sirius mirando a James y abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa- y no recuerden nada...  
  
-¿Es posible?- dijo Remus -¿ en que momento?  
  
-Me comencé a sentir mal en Las Tres Escobas, cuando tomamos todas esas cervezas de mantequilla- dijo Susan.  
  
-Yo también- dijo James- ¿Ven la conexión?  
  
-¿Crees que ellos tengan a Lily escondida?- preguntó Remus.  
  
-No me quedaré a averiguarlo -dijo Sirius- un día de estos nos la pagará Snape y será una broma para morirse...-dijo Sirius dando vueltas en la sala común debido a la ira. -¿cómo los haremos hablar?  
  
****************-------------  
  
Comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, declaraciones, lechuga, goma de mascar, lápices, estacas, ajo, agua bendita, crucifijos y demás (excepto viruses) a mi correo en Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	10. destino10

Mi destino Por Crystal.-  
  
-No va a ser fácil hacer Snape hablar- dijo Susan meditando mientras Sirius estaba echado en la alfombra cerca de la chimenea y Remus daba vueltas mientras Emely lo seguía con la vista. James por el otro lado, buscaba en unos libros de pociones que habían en las mesas de la sala común. Era normal que algunos alumnos dejaran libros por ahí tirados y mas aun cuando se habían ido a dormir aunque los recogiesen después o al otro día. -Snape no confía en ninguno de nosotros.  
  
-Pero si en sus compañeros de Slyterin- dijo Sirius- y últimamente en Malfoy.  
  
-No gusta de Malfoy- dijo Peter- gusta de la fama; de ser popular...  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Emely.  
  
-Todos los de Slyterin están juntos por el simple hecho que le gusta la fama y la gloria, no importan como la alcancen- mirando el fuego-por eso que la mayoría de Slyterin están a favor o aquellos que alguna vez pertenecieron a esa casa, con "Quien Tu Sabes".  
  
-Muchos simpatizantes, y mas de Voldemort, han salido hasta de otras casas- dijo James- no solamente de Slyterin.  
  
-No digas ese nombre- dijo Emely alarmada- ¿Cómo es que ninguno de ustedes tres le tienen miedo a nombrarlo?-señalando a Potter, Lupin y Black.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Sirius- Voldemort ¿Crees que con pronunciar su nombre se aparecerá aquí? ¿Delante de nosotros?-en ese momento Peter acomodó su cabeza en el sillón y comenzó a dormitar.  
  
-No digo eso.-dijo Emely- solo que no debe de mencionarse...  
  
-Voldemort- dijo Sirius colocándose a centímetros del rostro de Emely podía observar en sus ojos el temor al mencionar ese nombre- uhhh.....Voldemort.  
  
-Ya basta-Decía Emely- no tiene gracia.  
  
-Entonces dilo- dijo Sirius- vamos, no te pasará nada....  
  
-Jamás lo diré- dijo ella- ese nombre está maldito.  
  
-Entonces todos los que se llamen Tom lo están- dijo James observándola.  
  
-Mi padre se llama Tom- dijo Emely mirándole con recelo y con las piernas juntas -¿por qué Tom?  
  
-Muy pocas personas saben que el verdadero nombre de Voldemort es Tom- dijo James mirándole. -¿cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Susan.  
  
-James sabe muchas cosas acerca de Voldemort.- dijo Sirius- sus padres tienen bastante relaciones con el Ministerio de Magia y es una de las familias mas respetadas del mundo mágico.  
  
-No tanto como la de Malfoy...-les hizo ver James.  
  
-Ojalá los Malfoy parecerse a ustedes- le hizo ver Remus- es decir, pueden ser de gran renombre pero eso es con el dinero. No dudaría por un segundo que a la primera oportunidad de Malfoy, se va al lado de Voldemort.  
  
-¡¡Que no digas ese nombre!!- dijo Emely cubriéndose los oídos.  
  
-¿No tienes miedo de Voldemort, Susan?- le preguntó Sirius, al ver la indiferencia de la joven en el tema, a diferencia de su amiga.  
  
-No- dijo ella sentándose a su lado en la alfombra- yo digo que son mas que rumores...debe de ser al final, un sujeto tan feo y flacucho como Peter- dirigiendo su mirada a su compañero que dormitaba en un sillón. El sueño, finalmente le había vencido. Se rieron sigilosamente ante el comentario de la chica.  
  
-Muchos Muggles han desaparecido- le hizo ver James- siempre en la zonas donde se rumorea que está. También magos renombrados del Ministerio y quienes no apoyan su rebelión. Es peligroso. No son solamente rumores.  
  
-He escuchado de eso- dijo Emely- mi padre lo ha contado a mi hermano que trabaja para Gringgots en Alemania- mirando el fuego-dicen que tiene un conjuro mortal y totalmente de ciencias oscuras: Adavra Kedabra o algo así.  
  
-Exactamente- dijo James- lo extraño es que nadie a podido derrotarle- dijo mirando el fuego nuevamente- todos aquellos que se le han enfrentado, han terminado muertos...- el fuego de la chimenea crispaba y mas con el silencio que había provocado James con ese comentario.  
  
-¿Creen que alguna vez nos tocará enfrentarlo?- preguntó Emely a los demás.  
  
-Quienes se enfrentan mueren...pero le llegará el día- dijo Sirius- alguien o alguno de nosotros lo hará.  
  
-¿se imaginan a nosotros enfrentando a Voldemort?-dijo Susan.  
  
-Sus-dijo Emely -¿Tu también?  
  
-Bravo Susan-dijo Sirius arrojando su brazo en los hombros de la joven- Ahora faltas tu Em...  
  
-No me llames Em- dijo Emely- no me agradas tanto Black... -¿por qué no?- preguntaba el acusado.  
  
-No me gustan los de tu tipo.-dijo ella volteando la mirada.  
  
-Pero si Remus es tu tipo-Dijo Sirius haciéndola sonrojar.  
  
-Canuto- dijo Remus mirándole. -Ya basta- al ver en el estado abochornado de la joven.  
  
-No me imagino enfrentando a Voldemort- dijo James mirándolos y haciéndolos guardar nuevamente silencio- no es cobardía pero no me veo en un futuro enfrentándolo...no en uno muy cercano de todas maneras...  
  
-¿Pero no lo apoyas, verdad?- dijo Emely.  
  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo James- mi familia encabeza la lista junto a Dumbledore de aquellos en contra de Voldemort. No estamos solos, somos muchos...  
  
-Si yo tuviese la oportunidad- dijo Sirius- trabajaría en el departamento del uso incorrecto de la magia...  
  
Riendo, Susan dijo- ¿Trabajarías en ese departamento? ¿Tu?- mientras algo llamó la atención de James entre los libros que consultaba. Remus también le miró mientras Emely observaba la discusión de Susan y Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó el joven.  
  
-Pues eres el fundador de los Merodeadores. James- mirando al aludido que continuaba revisando los libros -es el líder pero la idea, si mal no recuerdo, es tuya; - dijo ella mirándole- eres igual a Lily: ella es representante de las reglas y el orden en la torre de Gryffindor y sin embargo se le ocurre las ideas mas alocadas para infringir las reglas -Mirando al fuego y entristeciéndose de nuevo- por un momento...olvidé por que estamos aquí, reunidos y nos llevamos tan bien.  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Emely- Por Lily.-recordando la razón de esa junta clandestina- Es que nunca nos hemos llevado ambos grupos bien.-mirando a Sirius endurecer su rostro-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Apuñalear a Malfoy o a Snape, hasta que escupan lo que saben?  
  
-Pues me vendría bien golpear a Malfoy hasta que no sienta su cuerpo- dijo Sirius.  
  
-Tal vez no tengamos que llegar a eso- dijo James.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Susan mirándole mientras Remus observaba la pagina de un libro- ¿Qué es lo que lees?  
  
-Es un libro de pociones de uno de séptimo- dijo Remus- aquí dice varias formas de sacarle la verdad a Snape o a Malfoy sin que se den cuenta.  
  
-¿Cómo?-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE OCURRE AQUÍ?-dijo una voz que provenía del retrato de la entrada a la torre. Era la profesora Macgonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Llevaba ropa de dormir de color verde y una redecilla en la cabeza.  
  
-¿Profesora?- dijo Emely sorprendida ante la presencia de la mujer en la sala común- ¿Qué hace aquí?  
  
-Peeves no paraba de hacer insinuaciones acerca de estudiantes en mi torre que aun estaban despiertos- mirando al grupo- Señor Black ¿puede dejar de abrazar a la señorita March? Que yo sepa ella no necesita de su consuelo- refiriéndose al brazo de Black que cruzaba por los hombros de Susan.-Esto es una demostración de desobediencia jamás vista por un profesor en Hogwarts ¡¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!!- mientras Sirius retiraba su brazo de Susan-  
  
-No nos dimos cuenta de que era tan tarde profesora- dijo Remus mirándole- no se volverá a repetir- poniéndose de pie y cubriendo el libro que tenía James en las manos. Los cinco jóvenes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar a las escaleras.  
  
-Peter- decía Remus zarandeando a su amigo quien aun dormía en el sillón.  
  
-Cinco minutos mas, mamá- decía el joven al momento que se llevaba un dedo a la boca y se volteó al otro lado.  
  
-Peter-decía Sirius acercándose también al asiento donde estaba durmiendo el joven y mirando a donde la profesora cruzada de brazos los observaba como si le hubieran matado a su gato favorito, se echó a su amigo en los hombros y subió las escaleras con dirección al dormitorio de los chicos.  
  
-me valdrá el recordarles que Gryffindor tiene veinte puntos menos por esta falta de disciplina- y suavizando un poco mas su voz, dijo- Se que son los mejores amigos de la Señorita Evans- dijo ella que hizo que los jóvenes se voltearan- y que están preocupados por su paradero, pero el estar de noche y tan tarde preocupados por ella, no solucionará nada y tampoco ayuda en nada a la Señorita Evans- dándole fin a la reunión- Buenas noches.  
  
-James- dijo Sirius una vez llegaron y estuvieron lejos de los oídos de Macgonagall- ¿qué planeas hacer?  
  
-Dos cosas- dijo Remus señalando el libro que James llevaba en las manos al llegar a su habitación, mientras Sirius arrojaba a Peter a su correspondiente cama- número uno: un suero de la verdad...  
  
-¿Y donde la entraríamos? ¿en la comida? Ni tan cerca que estuviésemos de Slyterin pero estamos con una mesa de por medio...-le hizo ver Sirius.  
  
-Dos- dijo James- poción multijugos...  
  
-¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo Sirius mostrando atención ante lo dicho por su amigo y hablando por debajo para que sus voces no llegaran a donde Macgonagall.  
  
-En este libro de conjuros y pociones de Fletcher que está en séptimo, dice que es una poción que se puede hacer...para tomar la apariencia de otra persona...  
  
-Si- dijo Remus- pero mira...posiblemente se encuentren las instrucciones para los ingredientes en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca...  
  
-Y los ingredientes bajo llave- dijo Sirius.  
  
-Sin contar con que la única llave, la tiene el profesor de pociones chicos- dijo Susan desde la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Sirius- ¿Sabes en los problemas que te meterás si te descubren en nuestra habitación?  
  
-Eso no me importa mucho cuando se trata de Lily...-mirando decidida a Sirius.  
  
- Algo de agallas tienes March -dijo Remus- en verdad tienes agallas hasta para enfrentarte a Voldemort.  
  
-Con salvar a mi amiga, las tengo Remus- dijo la chica mirándole y agradeciendo el cumplido. Sirius estaba asombrado por la decisión de la joven y su valentía- además Macgonagall se fue.  
  
-¿Y Em?-preguntó Remus.  
  
-Le dije que se quedara en la habitación. Que la tendría al tanto.  
  
-La poción Multijugos dura mucho tiempo en prepararse- dijo James mirando la pagina del libro donde estaba.  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntaba Remus.  
  
-porque aquí dice "La poción Multijugos dura mucho tiempo en prepararse dado a que es la poción mas efectiva para suplantar a una persona, aunque tiene que beberse a cada hora un trago del tónico resultante para conservar la apariencia deseada."  
  
-¿Pero no dice como hacerla?-preguntó la joven.  
  
-Eso era lo que decíamos - dijo Sirius- la única opción para saber la verdad es la poción de la verdad.  
  
-¿pero como haremos para que la consuman?- preguntó Remus.  
  
-Creo que de esa parte me encargo yo -dijo Susan- y de antemano me vengo de Malfoy y su acercamiento.  
  
-¿Estas segura?-dijo Sirius con duda. James también le miraba.  
  
-Lily es mi amiga- dijo Susan- haré lo posible por que la encontremos.- mirando decidida a los chicos.  
  
  
  
************* Comentarios:  
  
Como siempre estoy por aquí con mis usuales comentarios. Primeramente muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y en todo caso, me han escrito al correo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero no haberlos decepcionado con el avance de los capítulos como lo he hecho.  
  
Como he dicho en capítulos anteriores, son así de cortos para mantener expectativa y no alargar la historia mucho en cada capitulo. Gracias a Maika quien le ha gustado la historia, a Hibari, a Sakura Corazon, a Naiko, a Aiko, a Kitty, Danifernanda y la otra Dani (que son dos para que no haya confusiones) y a Krystal (la otra que hay por ahí) ¿Somos tantas? Bueno no importa. A todos los demás que me han escrito y no he tenido tiempo de responder (mis mas sinceras disculpas).  
  
Nota: Para que no hayan malos entendidos, este fic está hecho con fines no lucrativos y los personajes, nombres y uso de la marca Harry Potter, pertenece exclusivamente a su autora, J.K. Rowlings y los estudios Warner Brothers (ella cedió a ellos los derechos para las películas. No quiero demandas de ningún tipo ¿ok? Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer y ni un centavo para cubrir demandas.  
  
Comentarios, dudas tomatazos a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	11. destino11

Mi destino  
  
Por Crystal  
  
Aunque estuvieron de acuerdo en tratar de averiguar donde se encontraba Lily y si los de Slyterin, en especial, Malfoy y Snape tuvieron algo que ver, dos días habían pasado. La profesora Macgonagall no había olvidado lo que descubrió aquella noche a las cuatro de la mañana en la sala común de Gryffindor. Por tanto, había puesto a Emely, la amiga de Lily como la nueva prefecta hasta que Lily apareciera.  
  
Los padres de Lily, los señores Evans, llegaron al colegio al otro día de Dumbledore haber enviado la lechuza comunicándoles su desaparición del colegio. Recorriendo los pasillos con Dumbledore, los chicos (Remus, Sirius y Susan), vieron los rostros de los preocupados padres de Lily. En un momento y separándose de Dumbledore, la señora Evans se detuvo cerca de uno de los balcones a ver los terrenos del colegio. James se había reunido con el grupo y observó cuando Dumbledore hablaba con aquel sujeto que no reconoció pero si observó que estaba preocupado por algo.  
  
-¿Quién es?-preguntó James señalando a quien hablaba con Dumbledore.  
  
-es el padre de Lily- Dijo Susan mirándole- y aquella es su madre...  
  
-¿Los padres?- preguntó James- ¿cuándo llegaron?  
  
-Probablemente hoy-dijo Sirius-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -mirando a Susan.  
  
-Seguiremos con el plan-dijo la joven alejándose de los chicos un momento y caminando a donde la señora Evans.  
  
James observó que la señora Evans era muy atractiva y elegante. Tenía el pelo rojizo como el de Lily y sus ojos eran verdes.-¿Señora Evans?-dijo Susan acercándose a la mujer y alejándola de sus pensamientos. Tenía un pañuelo en la mano.  
  
-¿Susan?- dijo ella abrazándole, pues al parecer, se conocían- ¿Cómo estas preciosa?  
  
-Bien, gracias- dijo ella- hay algo que quiero decirle- dijo ella separándose del abrazo de la mujer.- todo esto es mi culpa.  
  
-¿Cómo puede haber sido tu culpa?-dijo ella sonriéndole pero con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-No debí dejar a Lily sola- dijo ella- ella quería hablar con Potter...  
  
-¿Con Potter?-dijo ella llamando la atención de los jóvenes que miraban cerca de allí y escuchaban los comentarios de ellas -¿Dónde está él?- preguntó la mujer.  
  
No queriendo dar la impresión de que estaba fisgoneando la conversación de Susan con la señora Evans, James y los demás esperaron hasta que ambas se acercaran a su grupo. Dumbledore y el señor Evans, observaban de lejos lo que ocurría mientras conversaban en voz baja.  
  
-¿Eres tu Potter?- dijo la señora Evans colocándose enfrente del muchacho con gafas- claro que eres él. Lily no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti cuando está en casa.  
  
-¿Cómo está señora?- dijo él extendiendo su mano para saludarla cortésmente.  
  
-¿Cómo conoces a la señora Evans, Susan?-preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Emely y yo, desde que conocimos a Lily, nos pasamos las ultimas semanas de vacaciones de verano en casa de ellos.- mirando a la señora Evans hablar con James. Emely llegaba en ese momento por el pasillo.  
  
-Mi hija siempre dice que eres el cabecilla de los problemas- sonriéndole cortésmente a James.- y que eres todo un caballero. Te agradezco que cuides tanto de Lily...  
  
-¿Cómo sabe eso?- preguntó el joven sonrojándose ante lo bien enterada que estaba la señora Evans acerca de la forma de ser del joven.  
  
-Lily es muy comunicativa- dijo ella-y te considera uno de sus mejores amigos. Al igual de los que se llaman...Black, Peter y Remus- haciendo memoria- son todos buenos amigos ¿no es verdad?  
  
-Si Señora.- dijo James haciendo que momentáneamente una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de la Señora Evans.  
  
-Vamos-dijo el señor Evans acercándosele a la mujer y tomándola de los hombros al ver que comenzaba a llorar. Se alejaron de los jóvenes mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada al grupo y se retiró detrás de los padres de Lily.  
  
-James- dijo Sirius colocando su brazo en el hombro del joven quien se quedó mirando por donde se habían ido los padres de Lily.  
  
-¡¡Hasta donde ha caído este colegio!!- dijo una voz por el pasillo por donde se habían marchado los Evans con Dumbledore y esa voz era conocida.- El aceptar la presencia de Sangres sucia en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Si mi padre se entera, me sacaría inmediatamente. - era Malfoy quien era acompañado por Crabble, Goyle y de brazos de estos dos ¿Peter?- ey Potter- dijo Malfoy al ver al grupo- y tu también Black: miren lo que dejaron por aquí.-mostrando a Peter quien les observaba con ojos piadosos.  
  
-Sueltalo Malfoy- dijo Sirius apretando los puños delante de él.  
  
-No me he olvidado de nuestro encuentro Black- dijo mirando de reojo a Susan- Querida deberías conseguirte a un hombre de verdad- guiñándole el ojo.  
  
-¿Pero como te atreves?-dijo Sirius pero fue detenido por Remus y James.  
  
-Suelta a Pettigrew-dijo Remus- o soltaremos a Sirius...  
  
-Mira comelibros- dijo Malfoy- me importa que lo sueltes o no- mirándole con rencor y acercándose cuando pasaba a Susan dijo- lastima que no caíste en Slyterin Sus...nos hubiéramos divertido un montón.-pero para sorpresa de Potter y compañía Susan ¿le devolvió la mirada? Malfoy se alejó no sin antes dejar caer por cortesía de Crabble y Goyle a Pettigrew en los pies de los jóvenes.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Bueno ya que lo vieron- dijo Susan volteándose- desde que lo conocí el primer día en el tren me ha estado podíamos decir: acosando.  
  
-¿Pero no se ha propasado, verdad?- dijo Sirius- porque me atrevo a matarlo.  
  
-¿Y eso por que?- dijo Susan.  
  
-Porque así no se trata a una chica...  
  
-¿Y no crees que me puedo cuidar sola?  
  
-No -dijo el francamente- y menos de Malfoy.  
  
Sorprendida dijo .-¿Ah no?- desafiándolo- pues ya verás- alejándose del grupo.  
  
-Vuelvo enseguida- dijo Emely siguiendo a la joven mientras decía- Susan...deja de hacer locuras...vuelve aquí- tratando de hacer detener a su amiga, pero fue en vano.  
  
-¿Pueden creerlo?-preguntó Sirius mirando a los demás y retirándose por el otro lado del pasillo.  
  
-Espérame Sirius -dijo Peter retirándose por el pasillo mirando por ultima vez mientras Sirius profinaba insultos y comentarios por todo el pasillo.  
  
-Susan es una excelente actriz- dijo Remus comenzando a caminar al lado de James.  
  
-ella sabe que se nos acaba el tiempo- dijo él - tenemos que encontrarla antes de la luna llena...que es en dos días.  
  
-¿Crees que Sirius sepa?- dijo Remus.  
  
Negando con la cabeza James dijo- para nada ¿viste el enojo que tenía? El cree que es en serio.  
  
-Bueno Susan nos dijo que se iba a poner así...  
  
-¡¡Fuiste tu el que le dijiste a Sus que actuara con Malfoy de esa manera...-dijo James mirando a su amigo.  
  
-Sabes que es la única forma que ella se acercaría a Malfoy sin que nadie sospeche y mas aun, sabiendo que Susan es lo que Sirius quiere y Malfoy lo sabe...lo encontraría muy extraño que este ultimo estuviese tranquilo.  
  
****  
  
-¿Y bien?- dijo Emely acercándose a Susan después que Malfoy se alejó.  
  
-Vamos mañana a salir juntos en la noche- dijo Susan mirando por donde se había ido el joven.  
  
-¿Con toque de queda y todo?- preguntó su amiga.  
  
-Bueno -dijo ella- dijo que si como Snape le comentó, Potter y compañía pueden salir, por que nosotros no.  
  
-Amiga- dijo Emely- tienes agallas para salir con alguien como Malfoy.  
  
****  
  
-Entonces- dijo Malfoy caminando con Susan del brazo- mi padre es por eso que se opone que los sangre sucia ingresen a Hogwarts y mas aun a puestos del ministerio de Magia...-dijo el joven mirando a Susan aparentemente "maravillada" con la historia del linaje Malfoy que trascendía hasta los mismos tiempos de Salazar Slyterin.- por eso es que mi familia se ha opuesto a los sangre sucia...gente inferior a nosotros.  
  
-Maravilloso -dijo la joven- pero ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que en tu familia no ha habido nadie de familia Muggle?  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó el joven mirándole.  
  
-Me refiero a que todo el mundo tiene sus secretos- dijo la joven deteniéndose en el pasillo del brazo de Malfoy- ¿cómo están tan seguros de que no hubo nadie en su familia que provenía de familia Muggles?  
  
-Querida Susan- dijo Malfoy, esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios- los Malfoy de una u otra forma, sabemos quienes son nuestros miembros...es natural...es el orden de las cosas...además, todos aquellos que están a favor de Voldemort, sabemos lo que nos espera...  
  
-¿A favor de Voldemort?-preguntó la joven- ¿Tu familia lo apoya?  
  
-Quien me sorprende, eres tu Susan querida- dijo el sonriéndole sutilmente- ¿Acaso no tienes miedo a nombrarlo?  
  
-No-dijo ella- ¿por qué habría de tenerlo?- preguntó mirándole.  
  
-Me maravillas Susan-dijo Malfoy- aunque también me sorprende que aceptaras mi invitación...  
  
-Ya estoy cansada de que aquellos me tomen de broma...jamás en serio.  
  
-¿Cuándo hablas de aquellos, te refieres a Black?  
  
-no importa- dijo ella- háblame mas de Voldemort ¿tu familia lo apoya?  
  
-Mi familia cree en los ideales del Lord Voldemort- dijo Malfoy- desde que estuve en segundo, he seguido y estudiado sus creencias y mi padre concertó una reunión con el mismísimo lord. Acordaron que cuando salga de Hogwarts en el próximo año, estaría a sus servicios.  
  
-¿cómo uno de sus vasallos?- preguntó la joven comenzando a caminar.  
  
-Como algo mas- dijo el joven.-no todos somos vasallos; somos mas bien protectores de sus acciones...¿por qué te interesa tanto saber de él? ¿Acaso piensas lo mismo que el Lord? Porque tienes una amiga Muggle.  
  
-La discriminación de muggles es muy peligrosa en estos tiempos- dijo ella rápidamente- tienes que tener uno o dos amigos muggles para mantener las apariencias. Si no lo haces, es considerado como discriminación y mas aun si no tienes contactos para cubrir tus acciones ante el Ministerio.-mirando al joven.  
  
Malfoy observaba orgulloso ante la actitud de Susan y se acercaba mas y mas a su rostro.-Disculpa- dijo una voz detrás de Malfoy que pertenecía a Snape- tenemos que hablar...- mirando con rencor a Susan.  
  
-¿No puede ser después?- dijo Malfoy de mala gana.  
  
-Es urgente- dijo .- referente a ya sabes que- mirándole insistentemente.  
  
-Disculpa- dijo Malfoy mirando a Susan - tengo que retirarme.- siendo esperado por la frívola presencia de Snape. Y con eso, se retiró del pasillo.  
  
-No hay problema-. Dijo ella- tengo que volver a la torre,  
  
*******  
  
Entrando sigilosamente y tratando de que nadie se percatara, entró a la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor. Por el toque de queda, solo quedaba un pequeño grupo de alumnos sentados en una esquina y jugando ajedrez mágico y otros estudiaban.  
  
-¿cómo te fue?- preguntó Emely de frente a ella y con un sillon de cuello alto que cubría su cuerpo. -Bien -dijo ella sentándose en el sillón pero alguien ya estaba en el.- Ay disculpa no te...¿Sirius?- viendo en piernas de quien era que estaba.  
  
-¿podemos hablar sus?- dijo Sirius sin dejarla pararse de las piernas.  
  
Roja como jitomate y siendo vista por su amiga, quien siendo el reemplazo de Lily como Prefecta Emely gritó- Es hora de dormir para todos.- mirando al grupo que estaba en la sala y en un extremo- la prefecta temporal ha hablado::¡¡Puntos menos si no me hacen caso!!  
  
-Pero aun es temprano-dijo Richard Finnigan.  
  
-No me importa.- dijo ella mirándole.  
  
-Eres injusta-dijo Emerald Patil mirándole- Mi hermano te comerá viva.  
  
-No creo que pueda hacerlo- dijo Emely amenazándola con el dedo- Aun cree en la predicción de la profesora Trewlaney de que morirá este año. Mueve tu trasero- finalmente el salón se quedó vació.  
  
-¿Y bien?-preguntó ella-¿De que quieres que hablemos?-mientras se levantaba de las piernas del joven y se sentaba en el sillón que ocupaba momentos Emely.-¿y que es eso?- señalando una especie de túnica que estaba en el brazo del sofá.  
  
-Es de James- dijo Sirius- una capa de James; pero no es de eso que quiero hablarte Sus...  
  
******  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Malfoy- habla Severus- dijo mirándole y perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
-El trato de la poción fue para que Potter y Black se pelearan y ver a los merodeadores caer- dijo lleno de ira.-no has cumplido con tu parte.  
  
-No es mi culpa...  
  
-Lamentablemente si lo es- -dijo Snape interrumpiéndole- en vez de estar detrás de March, debería concentrarte en una segunda parte para aplastarlos- apretando su puño delante de Malfoy.  
  
-Debieron de hacerte algo terrible para odiarles de esa manera, Severus...  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo Snape calmándose- pero hicimos un trato: Yo hacía la poción para separarlos, tu podías hacer los que quisieras con Evans y yo viviría con alegría el fin de los merodeadores.  
  
-Admito que el plan no salió como lo esperaba-dijo Malfoy tratando de calmar a Snape.- pero tampoco fue un completo fracaso: Evans se ha ido; sin ella, sacaré las mejores notas en EXTASIS jamás vista en la historia de Hogwarts.  
  
-Pensé que la querías fuera de Hogwarts para deshacerte de ella...odias a los muggles.  
  
-Planeo que aparezca después de los finales- dijo Malfoy- repetirá y si todo es de acuerdo a mi plan, estará fuera de Hogwarts para el final del año y de nuestras vidas para siempre.  
  
-¿Crees que ella pudiera vencerte?- preguntó Snape.  
  
-Es una inútil- dijo Malfoy- no se como tiene tanta suerte con todo esto...- mirando a su alrededor- ahora y en su ausencia, descubriré como es que lo hace...-mirándole - ahora deja de preocuparte tanto- alejándose por el pasillo- no seas tan amargado .  
  
-Tu no sabes lo que es odiar a Black- dijo Snape mirando por donde se había ido Malfoy- pero mas aun, odio a Potter...por deberle mi vida...-apretando los dientes y retirándose por el pasillo contrario al que se retiró Malfoy.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////  
  
Comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, declaraciones, lechuga, goma de mascar, lápices, estacas, ajo, agua bendita, crucifijos y demás (excepto viruses) a mi correo en Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	12. destino12

Mi destino  
  
Por Crystal  
  
12.-  
  
-¿Y bien?- dijo Susan mirando a Sirius sentado delante de ella- ¿de que quieres hablar?  
  
-¿En serio te gusta Malfoy, Sus?-preguntaba el joven mirándole seriamente.  
  
Riendo ante el rostro de Sirius, Susan no podía contenerse. Era gracioso verle aquel serio semblante, y mas aun, de Sirius Black, quien no se tomaba nada en serio.-¿Acaso estás celoso de Malfoy?-preguntaba la joven.  
  
-Pues no se me hizo nada lindo su conversación de esta noche...  
  
Dejando de reír la joven dijo- ¿Acaso me espiabas Black?- dijo ella incomoda.  
  
-Solo cuidaba que no se sobrepasara contigo Mujer- dijo él mirándole aun con seriedad -¿es que acaso no puedo?  
  
-¿Por qué me cuidabas?- preguntó ella.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Qué porque me cuidabas? No te hagas el que no entiendes ahora- mirándole colocar un rostro de incomprensión ante tal pregunta.  
  
-¿Acaso ya no recuerdas que te molestó los otros días por el pasillo?-dijo el joven- si no hubiese sido por nosotros...  
  
-¡¡Sabes muy bien que él solo quería besarme!!- dijo ella- cosa que no iba a permitir y aun así era plena luz del día....no iba a hacerme nada en la vista de los profesores y de otros alumnos. Solo aprovechó que tropecé con él ¡¡Es todo!!  
  
-Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hoy, casi lo hace- dijo Sirius- Suerte que Snape interrumpió.  
  
-¿Es que acaso eres tarado??-preguntó Susan- ¿No te das cuenta que...- juntando sus labios para evitar decir algo.- Uggg....¡¡hombres!!  
  
-¿Ahora no me vas a decir lo que ibas a decir??- preguntaba él, viendo marcharse a la joven y poniéndose de pie detrás de ella.  
  
-No- dijo ella sin mirarle- no tiene sentido ¿o si?- bajando el tono de su voz- jamás lo comprenderías.  
  
-¿Comprender que?-preguntó el joven. -Déjame hacerte una pregunta Sirius- dijo ella acercándose al joven y descendiendo unos escalones para colocarse a la altura de su rostro.- Si a James le ocurriese algo ¿No harías lo que estuviera en tus manos para ayudarle?  
  
-Claro que si- dijo él sin pensarlo mucho.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque es mi mejor amigo...  
  
-Exacto- dijo ella - haría lo mismo por quien me necesitara y mas aun, si es mi mejor amiga; al final los amigos son como tu familia, solo que no involucra lazos sanguíneos. Mira por ejemplo ustedes cuatro: Lunático, Canuto.-señalando con su dedo índice y tocando el pecho del joven- Colagusano y Cornamenta. Ustedes son su propia familia. Son como hermanos: son los merodeadores.- dejando el tema hasta ahí y mirándole por ultima vez antes de retirarse, besó los labios de Sirius, fue un beso corto pero dulce y ella al separarse de los labios del joven, dijo- me lo debías- y sonriéndole se retiró a su habitación.  
  
-De verdad- dijo Sirius reaccionando - no comprendo a las chicas- sentándose en el sillón que mas cerca le quedaba.  
  
****  
  
-¿Eso pasó anoche?-preguntó Remus después de haber escuchado la historia de labios de su amigo-¿no será que te habrás quedado dormido, Canuto?- mientras comía unos huevos revueltos.  
  
-Pero claro que no- dijo él mirándole y hablando por debajo- te lo juro lunático: Esa chica está loca...  
  
-Por eso es que te tiene como te tiene- dijo Peter riéndose- si no hubiese sido por nosotros, no te hubieras dado cuenta de que bajabas descalzo hoy...  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Emely acercándose al grupo y dijo- Malas noticias: Susan no podrá acercarse a Malfoy- bajando su voz-No se siente bien; amaneció con fiebre.  
  
-Ahora que lo dices- dijo Remus- he sabido que hoy han amanecido estudiantes enfermos...  
  
-Esto no puede ponerse peor- dijo Peter- cuando ya teníamos que March se acercaría a Malfoy para darle la poción...  
  
-Con que eso era- dijo Sirius uniendo todos los cabos y alegrándose- entonces a Susan no le gusta Malfoy.  
  
-¿Es que acaso los hombres son tan tarados?- dijo Emely mirándole- pero claro que no- defendiendo a su amiga- lo hizo para poder ayudar a estos- señalando a Remus y Peter- y a James con la poción de la verdad...la única que podía acercarse- sirviéndose jugo de calabaza y una taza de leche- ahora está en la enfermería.  
  
******  
  
-"Lo lamendo Dames"- decía Susan tratando de hablar y mirando a su cómplice- "Agoda no sedé de mucha aguda con este gesfio".  
  
-Anda-dijo la enfermera- bébete esta poción; te ayudará a sentirte mejor.-  
  
-No te preocupes Sus...-dijo James mirándole mientras estaba sentado a su lado.- buscaremos otra forma.  
  
-¿Cómo fue que me resfríe tanto?-dijo ella mirándole- me sentía tan bien agoche- estornudando.  
  
-Ya no le des importancia-dijo él mirándole con dulzura.  
  
-Con razón que Lily te "quiede tando"-bebiendo lo dejado por la enfermera y colocando el resto en la mesa de al lado.-James, tenemos que encontrarda...  
  
- no estoy seguro que Malfoy tuvo que ver con eso...-  
  
-la "famidia" de Malfoy apoyan a Voldemort, James- dijo ella mirando al apuesto joven- me lo dijo; con sus propias palabras supuestamente "Acordaron que cuando salga de Hogwarts en el próximo año, estaría a sus servicios"-.mirando a James- ¿Crees que por esas creencias, podría haberle hecho algo a Lily?.  
  
-no se que pensar -dijo James- pero Malfoy tiene celos de Lily; es la mejor estudiante, incluso mejor que él. Es prefecta, premio anual y Muggle- dijo James analizando cuidadosamente cada uno de esos puntos.- se atreve a cualquier cosa, pero por otro lado, es un cobarde...  
  
Quedándose en silencio ambos escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió.- James- dijo Sirius mirándole y llevaba una capa ocultando su mano y brazo derecho- no pensé que estarías aquí...  
  
-Lo mismo debería decir de ti, Canuto amigo- dijo James esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Este....-dijo el joven acercándose- bueno, supe de un virus que anda por el colegio y no...me siento bien- volteando su vista a un lado- vine a ver que me recomienda la enfermera...  
  
-Ah si- dijo James comprendiendo el código utilizado por su mejor amigo.- Sus, tengo que irme- mirando a Sirius dijo- no quiero que subas resfriado ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Ya lárgate- dijo Sirius mirándole retirarse con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta. -hola Sirius-dijo Susan teniendo un pañuelo en sus manos- la enfermera no está- viéndolo observar a su alrededor como quien buscara a alguien. Pero habían unas cuantas camas de la enfermería ocupada por estudiantes que estaban resfriados.  
  
-¿Eh?- dijo el aludido y mirándole- ¿Qué?  
  
-¿Acaso no buscabas a la enfermera?-preguntó la joven.  
  
-No- dijo él- vine a traerte esto- sacando debajo de su capa un pequeño ramo de flores que se encontraban en los jardines del colegio.  
  
-¿para mi?- dijo ella recibiéndolas - Muchas gracias, no debiste haberte molestado...  
  
-No te engañes.- dijo el mirándole- solo lo hice porque Remus me dijo que lo normal es llevar regalos a los enfermos...-mirando a la chica sonrojarse- no creas que es por otra cosa.  
  
-Ah comprendo- dijo ella mirándole y por varios minutos guardaron silencio, hasta que ella habló- ¿No se te hace tarde para la primera clase?- mientras con un listón color rosa, recogía su pelo.  
  
-Ah si.-dijo - ya me voy-. Poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta. Mirándole dijo- ¿Cuándo te dejarán volver a la torre?  
  
-Pues no se- dijo ella mirándole- escuché a la enfermera decir al director que podíamos esparcir una epidemia. Creo que un par de días ¿por qué?  
  
-Si quieres- dijo él mirando nuevamente a la puerta- puedo traerte chocolates o dulces, galletas.... lo que quieras- mirándole- Claro que no te creas que es por otra cosa...  
  
-¡por supuesto!!-dijo ella negando con el rostro- ¿por qué otra cosa podía ser?  
  
-Claro- dijo él - tenlo bien claro...  
  
-Sirius- dijo ella mirándole y en ese momento estornudó- Besas muy bien- sonrojándose.-lamento mucho el puñetazo de aquella vez en Halloween. Me agarraste desprevenida. -y mirando a la ventana desde su cama- Adiós.  
  
-Adiós- dijo el joven finalmente, retirándose.  
  
La enfermera ingresando a donde estaba Susan dijo- ¿No era ese Sirius Black?- mirando por donde se había ido el joven.  
  
-Si - dijo Susan- ¿por qué?  
  
-Tendré que revisar todo esto por aquí- dijo ella mirándole- la ultima vez que Sirius Black estuvo en esta enfermería, soltó una de esas condenadas bengalas y me asustó a todos los pacientes y hasta los que visitaban.- tomando las flores que vio en manos de Susan.  
  
-¡¡Ey!!-protestó la joven- eso es mío.- mientras la enfermera revisaba minuciosamente el ramito de flores.  
  
-Pero que extraño- dijo ella mirando a todas partes- tendré que reportar que Sirius Black está sufriendo algún tipo de virus.-entregando las flores a la joven y volviendo a su oficina. Comenzó a recordar cuando y cómo fue que conoció a Sirius Black...  
  
-------Flash Back-------  
  
-Este será nuestro mejor año James- decía un joven de 11 años, a quien le acompañaba en esos momentos buscando una cabina del tren y mirando a todas partes además de tropezar con unos cuantos alumnos- Te lo digo: habrán escuchado de Sirius Black y hablarán de él por años.  
  
-Pero Sirius- decía un chico con gafas -Si este será nuestro primer año también. ¿no estás demasiado confiado?- mientras abría un compartimiento buscando un lugar disponible.  
  
-No importa- dijo el todo orgulloso- ya lo verás: seremos leyendas...  
  
-¿ah si?- dijo Susan mirándoles- ¿y quienes son ustedes tan importantes para ser considerados como leyendas?- decía la chica que ocupaba en ese momento esa cabina- Soy Susan March- dijo ella con mucho orgullo mientras limpiaba su varita con un pañuelo blanco y sin darle mayor importancia dijo- ¿Y ustedes?-mirando tanto a uno como al otro- porque su conversación se escuchaba hasta aquí adentro- mirando a ambos jóvenes.  
  
-Soy Sirius Black.-dijo el haciendo una reverencia dramática delante de Susan-A sus servicio mi damisela- y enderezándose dijo-y el es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida- señalando a su lado- James Potter.  
  
-Hola- dijo el muchacho con gafas.-¿Susan March? ¿Tu padre no será Robert March, verdad?  
  
-En realidad si- dijo ella sentándose en uno de los asientos de la cabina- ¿Cómo lo conoces?  
  
-Creo que nuestros padres se conocen- dijo el chico mirándole- mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio.  
  
-Creo que he escuchado el apellido Potter en alguna parte- dijo la aludida, colocándose el dedo índice en la barbilla -pero ahora no me recuerdo...  
  
-Ejemmm- dijo Sirius mirando tanto al uno como al otro- ¿De que hablamos?  
  
-¿Qué pasó Blackie?- dijo Susan mirándole- ¿No te gusta no ser el centro de atención con tu amigo Potter?-dirigiéndole una mirada juzgadora.  
  
-¡¡Susan!!- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos y que venía de la puerta. Decía una chica de intenso cabello negro, acompañada de una pelirroja de brillantes ojos verdes- ¡¡hasta que por fin te encuentro!!- acercándose y colocando la jaula de una lechuza color café a un lado.-¿No se suponía que nos esperarías afuera?  
  
-Lo se- dijo ella viéndole e ignorando a los dos jóvenes- pero es que se estaba llenando tan deprisa el tren, que no quise que nos quitaran una cabina a nosotras y tuviésemos que compartirla- mirando a los chicos.-Lily ¿Estás bien?  
  
-Si gracias- dijo la chica que llevaba una especie de pequeño bulto de mano color verde y de repente se le cayeron unos libros al suelo.  
  
-Te ayudo - dijo James ocupándose de ayudarle a recogerlos.  
  
-Si gracias- dijo ella agradeciéndole y sonriéndole.  
  
-No hay problema- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que la chica- Soy James Potter- dijo el mirándole (con unos ojos algo extraños, según Sirius.)  
  
-Lily Evans. - dijo ella estrechando su mano.  
  
En ese momento, Sirius saca a James de su pensamiento- Ey James- dijo Sirius sacudiendo a su amigo- Tenemos que buscar una cabina para nosotros...  
  
-¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotras?- dijo Lily mirando a Emely y a Susan.  
  
-No lo creo- dijo Sirius mirándole- lo ultimo que necesitamos es compartir la cabina con chicas...- mirando discriminatoriamente a cada una- es decir, tenemos un programa de actividades que no puede ser interrumpido y mucho menos por chicas...  
  
-¿Y que es tan importante?- dijo Susan- ¿No es eso de "hacerse leyendas" o si?- comenzando a reír y las otras no comprendían el por que- porque podíamos derrotarles en cualquier momento.  
  
-¿Disculpa?- dijo Sirius- podíamos derrotar a un puñado de chicas cuando quisiéramos. ¡soy Sirius Black!!- señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo- Cabecilla y organizador de las mejores bromas de el Callejón Diagon y en todo Londres.  
  
-¿Y me quieres decir algo con eso?-dijo Susan- Soy la mejor revoltosa en mi casa ¡¡en colegio y sin tutela, seré la reina!!  
  
-¿Podían controlarse?- decía Lily, ayudada por Emely a detener a Susan quien comenzaba a exasperarse con Sirius, mientras James controlaba a su amigo.-Van a terminar peleándose.  
  
-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo Susan mirándole- 50 galeones a que haremos la broma mas grande antes de graduarnos.  
  
-¿50? -dijo James anonadado- Sirius no, no tenemos esa cantidad de dinero- tratando de convencer a su amigo.  
  
-¿cuánto es 50 galeones en libras?-preguntó Lily e hizo que Sirius y James la miraran.  
  
-¿Eres una bruja de familia Muggle?-preguntó James mirándole.  
  
-Si- dijo ella apenada ante la forma que ambos chicos le miraron.- ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
  
-Nada- dijo Sirius y James al mismo tiempo después James dijo- no conocemos muchos como tu...debes de ser especial para haber entrado a Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Sirius Black? Dijiste- dijo Lily señalando al primero y a quien James detenía- ¿Eres aquel que soltó en el callejón Diagon a todos los animales de la tienda de mascotas, hace dos semanas?  
  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó el aludido.  
  
-Estaba haciendo mis compras en ese fascinante lugar- dijo ella- ahí fue que conocí a "Cinnamon". Me saltó encima mientras me medía mis túnicas.  
  
-¿A quien?-preguntaba Emely a la chica.  
  
-A mi gato- dijo ella mirándole- pero preferí dejarlo en casa- dijo la joven mirando- solo espero que mi madre no le diga a Petunia que es un gato de ese lugar ¡¡Se moriría!! Aunque....pensándolo mejor.- sentándose al lado de Emely una vez soltaron a Susan.  
  
-Lamentablemente yo lo ayudé en eso- dijo James sonrojándose- siento mucho que te haya pasado eso con el gato.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo ella mirándole- si no hubiese sido por ustedes, no hubiera conocido a Cinnamon y adoro a mi gato. Muchas gracias. Ahora que lo pienso...- dijo ella mirándole- la mujer de la tienda dijo que pudo haber sido Black pero también "ese Potter"-Mirando al joven.- tal vez ese eres tu.  
  
-Tal vez- dijo el mirando a Sirius que tenía cara de que le mataron a su lechuza con veneno y mirando desafiadoramente a Susan.  
  
-Vámonos James- dijo Sirius- buscaremos una cabina para nosotros y comenzaremos a planear nuestra revancha.  
  
-Adiós chicas- dijo James retirándose- gusto en conocerlas- mirando por ultima vez a las chicas, en especial a Lily y sonriéndole, se retiró cerrando la puerta.  
  
-Seremos las mejores- decía Susan con "fuego" en sus ojos y puliendo mas fuerte su varita.  
  
--------Fin del Flashback---------  
  
-James tenía cordura- dijo ella riéndose ante los recuerdos- y Sirius es el rebelde. James es educado y amable aunque a Sirius con los años, se le ha ido pegando algo de la cultura de James. Pero a James se le pegó la actitud de Sirius con los años y es el "jefe" de los merodeadores. No pudieron encontrar otro mejor jefe que James. Después, en la cadena de comando está Sirius y después Remus y finalmente Peter....pero ¡Cuando será que Sirius se decidirá!!-mirando las flores en sus manos.  
  
******  
  
-¿Me acompañarán mañana?-dijo Remus sentado junto a los chicos en la sala común. Pasaba de las once y solo estaban ellos ya.  
  
-Es lo mejor- dijo Sirius- además ¿qué podrá pasar mañana?  
  
-Bueno primero, Lily no ha aparecido-dijo Peter-  
  
-Estaremos con Remus para evitar problemas -dijo James decidido- aunque me duela admitirlo, Lily no está en Hogwarts y no hay probabilidades que tropiece con nosotros mañana, o sea que...  
  
-Mañana saldremos para la casa- dijo Peter mirándoles- ¿no será arriesgado? ¿ y si encontramos a Filch o a la fea de esa gata?  
  
-No importa- dijo James mirándoles- mañana nos vamos...está decidido.  
  
-¿Adonde es que van?- dijo Emely al pie de las escaleras y mirando a cada uno de los sorprendidos jóvenes- Díganme a donde es que van y si tiene que ver con Lily...  
  
-************** Comentarios de la autora: Muchas gracias por su apoyo en la continuación de esta historia. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en colocar estos capítulos pero he estado muy ocupada. Este está un poco mas largo ¿no? ¿Qué opinan del primer encuentro de los merodeadores? En especial de Sirius, Susan, Emely, James y Lily ¿Lindo no? (tosiendo ante el aparente silencio reinante en la habitación) esteee ya entendí. Saludos primeramente a Hibari, a Marian, a Sakura Corazon, Aiko, Naiko, Kitty, DaniLupin, Danifernanda y a los demás. Tambien A German (ufff, casi se me olvida) Comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, declaraciones, lechuga, goma de mascar, lápices, estacas, ajo, agua bendita, crucifijos y demás (excepto viruses) a mi correo en Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	13. destino13

Mi destino

Por Crystal

13-

-Hablen ahora o los acusaré con Macgonagall- decía Emely viendo a uno como a otro de los chicos desde las escaleras- ¡¡hablen!!.

-Bueno si- dijo Remus que dejó a los otros muchachos sorprendidos- Saldremos a Homeasgde mañana en la noche a buscar a Lily.

-Tienen la cabeza llena de rocas- dijo ella mirándole la cara- ¿Salir en las condiciones de seguridad tan estrictas del Colegio? ¡¡están locos!! Los pillarán- bajando la voz y acercándose al grupo- deberían al menos, contar con la autorización de Dumbledore.

-No tenemos porque- dijo Sirius como el que no quiere la cosa- al final, ayudaremos a encontrar a Lily.

Mirándole el rostro a cada uno de los chicos finalmente dijo (y en especial viendo el rostro de Remus) Exhalando un largo suspiro dijo- Mienten.  Se le nota en los ojos a Remus.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo el acusado- no mentimos.

-Ahí está de nuevo-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Qué cosa?-repitió el joven.

-Tienes un cierto impulso en los ojos cada vez que mientes- dijo ella – te conozco como la palma de mi mano, "lunático" –dijo ella mirándole-Al menos avísennos cuando salgan.  Para así estar pendientes y no preocuparnos.-Finalmente, subió al dormitorio.

-Las chicas algunas veces me asustan-dijo Peter viendo por donde Emely se había marchado-¿Cómo pueden saber cuando mentimos?

-Es verdad- dijo Remus- nosotros, porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo; pero ¿Cómo lo hacen ellas?

-NI yo mismo tengo respuesta para eso- dijo James mirando a sus amigos- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir antes que Peeves nos descubra y nos delate con Macgonagall.

*** ****

-Ey Malfoy- dijo Snape deteniéndolo a mitad del pasillo al otro día.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el aludido.  Estaba acompañado de Crabble y Goyle.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?-preguntó el joven mirando por todos lados y esperando una respuesta.

Alejándolo del pasillo por donde caminaban los estudiantes Malfoy dijo- Aun no.  Lo admito, lo que ha ocurrido en cierta forma, los ha unido mas.  tiene que haber una forma de desintegrarlos...

Ocurriéndosele una idea en ese momento dijo- ¿Qué tal Pettigrew?

-¿Qué pasa con ese perdedor?- dijo Malfoy.

-Pettigrew es un debilucho- dijo Snape mirándole- nos dirá después de un par de golpes propinados por esos gorilas- señalando a Crabble y Goyle- lo que están planeando.

-¿Crees que funcione?-preguntó Malfoy y pensándolo de nuevo- no es una mala idea.  Pettigrew es un perdedor, le colocas un puño en frente de él y hablará como un pichón.

-precisamente- dijo Malfoy mirándole- y si no lo hace por las buenas...lo hará por las malas.

-Nos deshicimos de Evans- dijo Snape- podemos deshacernos de Pettigrew.

Malfoy deteniéndolo dijo- no repitas eso- dijo mirando a ambos lados- una cosa es deshacernos de esa Sangre sucia.  Otra es podernos deshacer de un mago como Pettigrew.  Si desaparece otro y esta vez un mago, se dificultarán las cosas.

-Lo siento- dijo el disculpándose con Malfoy- ¿y entonces? ¿qué haremos? 

-Deja de preocuparte de todo eso- dijo Malfoy mirándole- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de los Potter?

-Si- dijo Snape miradno por el pasillo- que son los primeros en contra de Voldemort- mirando a Malfoy.

-Mi padre me ha enviado una lechuza, además del diario el Profeta- dijo enseñándole la edición que titulaba. "¿Voldemort en el Londres Muggle?" -¿Lees lo que dice?

Tomando la edición en sus manos, Severus vio como comenzaba el articulo: -Bertha Jonkins recién graduada del colegio Hogwarts y corresponsal especial de este diario, ha descrito para este articulo acerca de su relación especial con el incidente ocurrido cerca de Manchester en el norte  de Londres, donde horas antes para el lanzamiento de esta edición, existían rumores de "quien ustedes Saben" estaba en los alrededores de un poblado cerca de esta ciudad.  Jonkins nos ha podido confirmar que en efecto "Hubo dos muertes de dos jóvenes: el primero es Thomas Rochester, distinguido hijo del encargado actual de la "Comisión para uso indebido de conjuros", departamento minuciosamente investigado en la actualidad,  por parte del Ministerio, debido a supuestas sospechas acerca de la dirección de esta y la relación con "quien ustedes saben", hecho  que aun no se ha podido comprobar.   Ante la llegada de esta información, nos hemos hecho oídos que el padre del fenecido Rochester, ha decidido dejar el cargo y fue inmediatamente instalado el Señor Crouch, distinguido caballero de la sociedad mágica, activo partidario de una comisión para capturar a todos aquellos que están a favor de "quien ustedes Saben". Actualmente y gracias  a la gran participación de nuestra corresponsal, Berta Jonkins, el Ministerio de Magia ha decidido otorgarle la oportunidad de que trabaje en tan distinguida y honorable institución de los derechos y regulaciones mágicas, honor que la señorita Jonkins, amablemente ha aceptado"....-

-"Por otro lado, Lucius Malfoy padre, actual candidato para el liderazgo del Ministerio de Magia ha declarado que ha sido una buena la idea de incluir a la Señorita Jonkins como parte del Ministerio-se necesitan personas joviales como Jonkins para detener y poner fin a esta ola de violencia que ha sido registrada en todo Londres. Aun no se decide la participación de Hogwarts como pilar fundamental para la fundación de la nueva generación de los llamados Aurores que serian los alumnos de  Sexto y séptimo año para la pelea contra todos aquellos que apoyan a "quien ya saben" . Lamentablemente y según nos dijo el señor Potter, otro de los que están a cargo de las investigaciones y amigo del fenecido en manos de quien ustedes saben "Norsten Black", aun y lamentablemente no estamos cerca de capturar a "quien ya saben" pero lo que si es cierto es que tenemos pesquisas de donde podría ser su próximo movimiento.  

-"Los Potter y los Black, se han distinguido en toda esta situación con quien "ustedes Saben" por el simple hecho de que son personas que provienen de las distinguidas familias que se han unido con éxito al Ministerio  han delatado varias de las acciones de aquellos que apoyan a "quien ustedes saben" y enviado a muchos e sus seguidores y cercanos colaboradores a prisión.   Aunque Potter tiene sospechas de quien pudo ser que mató a su mejor amigo años atrás y por ordenes de "quien ustedes Saben". se negó a comentar debido a que el llamó como "se entorpecería la investigación".

-Hasta en el periódico salen los nombres Potter y Black- maltratando la pagina del periódico.,

-Tranquilo- dijo Lucius- mi padre me ha dicho que eso de los Potter y Black no durará mucho.  Ahora que están en el colegio, sus hijos no pueden ser victimas del Señor- mirando al frente- algo que tiene que ver con Dumbledore y él, pero no quiere decir que no lo sean cuando salgan...

-¡me quieres decir que...-dijo Snape deteniéndose.

-Digamos de esta forma que el Lord, no quiere a ninguno de los Potter o en todo caso, de los Black, cerca de él ni siguiendo sus actividades.  Falta poco mi querido Snape para que todo salga a la luz y la guerra se inicie ¿y adivina cuales son los primeros blancos?- Sonriendo ante la idea.

-El inicio de la revolución...y del nuevo orden.

-Así es- dijo Lucius mirando al frente- así es.

***********

-¿así que los chicos mienten?-dijo Susan entrando por el retrato de la señora gorda.  Su salud era mucho mejor y se notaba que las pociones habían funcionado.-Esa si no es una sorpresa...

-¿Qué será lo que traman?- dijo Emely sentándose en una de las sillas- Se que algo traman pero no me quisieron decir...dijeron algo de una salida del castillo y de los terrenos del Colegio pero no especificaron de que se trataba.

-Si salen- dijo Susan -estaremos pendientes- mirando a su amiga – detendremos a los últimos de ellos que se traten de ir de la sala...aun si tienen la capa y el ...mapa.

-¿Crees que podamos?- mirando dudosamente a Susan.

-Hace mucho tiempo atrás, le dije a Sirius que éramos mejores que los chicos en materia de este tipo- mirando a la chimenea- será nuestro momento de demostrárselo.

-Y a Peter- dijo Emely- tendrá que aceptar que sabemos tanto de los Merodeadores y que nos merecemos ser miembros de ellos.

-Así es-dijo Susan sonriéndole a su amiga y después dijo- Solo espero que sea cierto y que se trate de encontrar a Lily.

-Y que no los descubran- dijo Emely- pero ¿ y si los tratan de descubrir?

-Haremos todo lo posible para que eso no pase- dijo Susan.

**********

-Es hora de irnos- dijo James tomando su capa invisible en mano. Sirius tomaba una bufanda pero se retiró el  uniforme y la túnica de Hogwarts, Remus se retiró también su túnica pero se colocó un abrigo.  Peter por el otro lado, se mantuvo con la túnica de Hogwarts y tomó unos caramelos de su guardarropa y los guardó en la túnica.  Hecho esto, James dijo- Iremos Peter y Yo primero, después Remus; tu y Sirius, llevaran puesta la capa.-dándosela a su amigo.

-Pero ¿y ustedes?- preguntó Sirius mirando tanto a uno como al otro.

-Le abriremos el retrato para que puedan pasar por el salón sin levantar sospechas- dijo mirándoles- si Peter y yo salimos solos, las chicas no tendrán sospechas en seguirnos (cosa que conociendo a Susan, estarán pendientes y atentas a nuestros movimientos), para ellas, ustedes estarán aquí arriba, lo que quiere decir...que no planeamos ninguna salida.

-Brillante. Dijo Peter- con razón eres nuestro líder Cornamenta.

-Conoces a Susan muy bien – dijo Sirius- yo también había pensado en eso.

-Y conociendo a mi querida Em- dijo Remus- ya le habrá dicho a Susan, quien regresó de la enfermería esta tarde.

-Aunque supongo que te querrá ver a ti, Canuto- dijo James mirándole con una sonrisa.

-No te confundas- dijo él- no tenemos nada.

-Si claro-dijo Remus dudando lo dicho por él.

-Por supuesto- dijo James de manera burlona pero nuevamente su rostro se tornó serio.  Pocas eran las ocasiones que él sonreía y mas aun, sin la presencia de Lily, cosa que la chica ignoraba.  Comenzó a recordar como fue que la conoció, al bordo del tren y que ella le confesó con una sonrisa, que gracias a Sirius y a él, ella había conocido a su gato.  Sonrió sutilmente al recordar aquello.  No se había percatado de cuanto la echaba de menos, su sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos además de su inteligencia y su sabiduría para sacarlos de problemas, cosa que demostró el año pasado.

**-----Flash back----------**

_-¡¡esto es una insubordinación!!!- decía Filch el conserje a James en su cara y mirando todo el pasillo en donde los zapatos de James, habían traído lodo en ellos- ¡¡me encargaré de que te quiten puntos menos Potter!!_

_-Ya le dije que estaba practicando y está lloviendo ¿Acaso no ve que llueve??-mientras Filch lo sujetaba por la túnica guiándolo hasta su oficina- No pagues con la casa mi problema- mientras él le zarandeaba por todo el camino y por poco las gafas caen al suelo si no la sujetaba con sus manos.- Vamos déjame ir._

_-No había visto tal falta de respeto- dijo él deteniéndose en el pasillo con el muchacho- se que eres el responsable de casi todos los desastres e incidentes en estos años en Hogwarts; tu y tus amiguitos, Lupin, Black y Pettigrew....las gomas de pegar en las sillas, las marcas en pisos ¡¡pero esta es la ultima Potter!!-entrándolo con violencia en el despacho._

_-No hagas algo de que te arrepientas Filch...-dijo James._

_-NOMBRE: ¡¡JAMES POTTER!!-escribiendo y diciendo lo que escribía en un reporte de indisciplina- DELITO: ENSUCIAMIENTO DE AREAS COMUNES Y VANDALISMO._

_-¿Vandalismo? ¿no está exagerando un poquito?- dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro._

_-Esa "carita de ángel" que tienes, se te quitará cuando el director vea esto ¡¡es tu fin Potter!!-en ese momento tocan a la puerta- ¿Quién es??- enojándose como quien le quita su juguete favorito._

_-Conserje Filch- dijo Lily mirándole e ingresando su cabeza por un lado de la puerta- ¿Podemos hablar?-mirando a James y luego al rostro del conserje- es urgente._

_-No tengo tiempo ahora- evitando mirarla- vuelve después._

_-Tiene que ser ahora-dijo Lily ingresando y cerrando la puerta tras de si._

_-¿Qué haces?- preguntaba Filch al ver la acción de la joven.._

_-quería preguntarle, señor si es cierto lo que Peeves está diciendo arriba. –mirando a Filch y este continuaba escribiendo sin darle importancia._

_-¿Qué es lo que dice ese potergiest ahora?- preguntaba el sin mirarle._

_-Señor- dijo mirando a James y después a el -¿Qué es un Squib? _

_-La pluma resbaló de sus manos y mirando a Lily con temor en los ojos dijo-¿Un...Squib?_

_-Si señor- dijo ella- ¿Qué es eso?_

_-Peeves está diciendo eso ¿Arriba?? ¿En el pasillo?_

_-Si señor canta una tonada que dice "Filch el squib" y todos los estudiantes están riéndose aunque no le veo la gracia, algunos no sabemos que es un Squib ¿Qué es eso, señor?_

_Sus labios temblaban, sus ojos estaban rojos de la ira y caminaban del rostro de Lily que indicaban ignorancia (supuesta de lo que había dicho) a los de James quien miraba  a Filch con los brazos cruzados.  Estaba rojo y en ese momento, tal vez, pudo darle una embolia._

_En vez de eso, solo dijo-  ¡¡¡¡¡PEEVES TE VOY A MATAR!!!- poniéndose de pie y tratando de disimular calma (cosa que no reflejaba en esos momentos), dijo- Salgan ¡¡Ambos salgan!!- empujando a ambos jóvenes al exterior del despacho, cerrándolo con llave y desapareciendo por el pasillo.  Aun podía observarse y escuchar la lluvia caer.  Comenzaron a caminar, con destino a la torre y ninguno comentó nada.  Cuando llegaron al retrato, Lily le observó por unos instantes y dijo- Estamos a mano Potter- _

_-Lily- dijo el y a continuación trató de hablar- Yo...quiero....darte ..._

_-No- dijo ella mirándole- ya te lo dije.  Te lo debía.  Por lo de Snape. Gracias.-  e ingresando a la sala común._

**----- Fin del Flash back----------**

-La verdad es que ahora, que ha desaparecido y la situación con Sirius me ha dado a comprender cuanto significa para mi y que no voy a perderla. No ahora ni nunca. –mirando a Peter,  mientras caminaban juntos hasta el retrato.  Era noche de luna llena y apenas era el atardecer.  Tenían que irse a las inmediaciones del bosque antes del anochecer.  Ya tarde y con Remus hecho un hombre lobo, lo dirigirían a la casa de los gritos, como hacían ellos para controlar y evitar que su amigo, en esas condiciones, lastimara a alguien o se descontrolara. Peter y James, desaparecieron por el retrato de la señora gorda.  Al salir, no vieron a Susan y Emely.

_*************************_

Capitulo ¡3 ¡¡Wow!!  La verdad es que yo misma me he inspirado y he comenzado a darle el giro de donde y por que las acciones de cada uno de estos amorosos personajes. Gracias por los Reviews y los comentarios.  

**Comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, declaraciones, lechuga, goma de mascar, lápices, estacas, ajo, agua bendita, crucifijos y demás (excepto viruses) a mi correo en Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	14. destino14

Mi destino

**Por Crystal**

**14.**

James y Peter después de unos momentos, salieron de la sala común.  No veían a las chicas por allí, cosa que se encontraron extraña.  Quedándose cerca del retrato de la señora gorda, lo abrieron y sintieron como sus amigos bajo la capa invisible salían al pasillo. Quitándosela pues no veían el sentido de llevarla si Susan ni Emely estaban cerca de ellos ni en la sala común, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

-Me sorprende que no estuviesen cerca- dijo Remus mirando a Sirius- es decir...son Susan y Em...siempre Em se vive metiendo en nuestros asuntos y Lily y Susan le siguen el juego...pero ahora...No bajemos la guardia- dijo Remus sacando el mapa del Merodeador y dándole con la varita mientras observaba los movimientos de las manchitas con los nombres de todos.- nos siguen- viendo el mapa y bajando la voz.

-¿Qué?- dijo James volteándose a Remus.  Sirius llevaba en sus brazos la capa invisible. Y actuando rápido dijo- Entremos aquí- abriendo una de las puertas del pasillo y cerrándola detrás de sus amigos.

-¿Quién es?-preguntaba Sirius viendo que Remus estaba pálido de lo normal a la luz de las velas encendidas en ese salón.  Los pasos se escuchaban mas cerca.  Eran pasos firmes.-¿Qué te pasa?. -.mirándole.-

-Se acaba el tiempo- dijo James sosteniendo a su amigo pues se daban cuenta que el atardecer casi terminaba- tenemos que salir cuanto antes.

Sirius acercándose y mirando por un rellano de la puerta. Vio y escuchó cuando los pasos se detuvieron.  Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó a las afueras del aula y sostuvo a su seguidor por la túnica a punto de golpearle la cara. Cuando vio quien era, no lo pensó dos veces y le remetió tremendo puñetazo en la mejilla- Te lo mereces- dijo Sirius mientras del golpe, su contrincante, sorprendido, caía al suelo debido al ataque del Merodeador.

-Golpeas como chica-Black- dijo la tétrica  voz de Snape- March golpea mejor que tu.- en ese momento Sirius le levanta a mitad del piso para golpearle de nuevo.

-Canuto, detente- dijo James tratando de retener los puños de su amigo que daban con tremenda fuerza en el rostro de Snape, el cual ya sangraba por los labios y la nariz.-¡¡Ya basta!! ¡Canuto!

-No me detengas James- decía Black tratando de liberarse de los brazos de su amigo- Se lo merece y lo sabes ¡¡El es el causante del problema con Lily y Susan!!

-No vale la pena que te expulsen por él- decía James tratando de hacer razonar a su amigo- Canuto piénsalo.

-Cornamenta, jefe- decía Peter observando la escena y ayudando a Remus- tenemos que irnos...no vale la pena.

-No importa cuanto me pegues ni que tan fuerte seas, Black- dijo Snape limpiándose con su mano parte de la sangre que corría por su boca- Trataste de matarme y no te lo perdonaré.  Tu y ese maldito licántropo- señalando a Remus.  En ese momento, es James quien lo sostiene por la túnica y lo observaba amenazadoramente.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso- dijo James mirándole- algunas veces me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice- acercando su rostro enojado al de Snape- pero algunas veces agradezco que soy como soy y no permití tal atrocidad- señalándolo con el dedo- aunque se que tienes que ver con lo que le pasó a Lily.

-Te costará mucho demostrar eso, Potter- dijo Snape mirándole con ira- cosa que por cierto ¿Quién sabe si tuve algo que ver o no?

-Debería dejarte que Sirius te matara- dijo Mirándole y aun sosteniéndolo por la túnica- ¿por qué nos seguías? ¿por qué? ¿Ordenes de Malfoy?

-Malfoy no sabe nada- dijo Snape mirándole.-Malfoy le gusta tomar crédito por las acciones de otros.  Es solo un niñito rico que no sabe la suerte que tiene...y desperdicia.-mirándoles con odio y al final, le retiró la mirada- déjame ir.  Suéltame.

Viéndole amenazadoramente lo soltó y este se puso de pie finalmente, se sacudió la túnica y se alejó de los jóvenes por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista.- debiste dejar aquella vez que Remus se encargara de él...nadie perderá algo importante como Snape- dijo Sirius, bajando su voz y comenzando a caminar junto a su amigo mientras ayudaba a Peter con Remus.

-Piénsalo de esta forma-. Dijo James- A Remus no le hubiese gustado ser responsable de derramamiento de sangre.  Por eso es que salimos con el.  Por eso es que somos lo que somos- tomando a Remus de los hombros de Sirius.

-¿Dónde está el mapa?- preguntó Remus en un momento que miraba a sus amigos haciéndolos detenerse.

-¿No lo tienes?- preguntó James.

-No lo creo- dijo tratando de pararse por si solo pero se sentía extraño.- Tenemos que irnos...falta poco tiempo...no quisiera que ...

-Canuto y Colagusano- dijo James- busquen el mapa atrás donde estábamos hace un momento.  Yo me adelantaré con Remus.

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó Sirius.

-Si- mirándole a través de las gafas.  Cuando lo consigan traten de esconderlo y transfórmense antes de entrar.  Recuerden que ya queda poco tiempo- observando a Remus apoyándose en su hombro derecho.

-¿cómo abrirás el hueco?- preguntó Peter- me necesitas...

-No- dijo James- ya se me ocurrirá algo; lo importante es el mapa...

-Está bien- dijeron sus amigos y se alejaron de James mientras este ayudaba a Remus a mantenerse de pie mientras caminaban. El atardecer estaba cerca...mas cerca de lo que pensaban.

-Debe de estar por aquí- dijo Sirius buscando cerca de donde estaban.  En un momento, una mano jaló de él ingresándolo a una de las aulas contiguas al pasillo.  Otra mano, hizo lo mismo con Peter.  Con las bocas cubiertas por dos manos, ellos escucharon como un nuevo juego de pasos se acercaba por el pasillo y llevaba una lámpara en sus manos. Escucharon después un maullido.

-¿Qué tienes ahí preciosa?-dijo la voz arrastrante de Filch el conserje mientras levantaba algo del suelo- Es solo un pergamino viejo- se escuchó el maullar de la gata- ¿No?- era de filch- ¿estas segura? ¿es algo mas? –otro maullar- pues será mejor que llevemos esto con nosotros entonces.- los pasos se alejaban por el pasillo.

-Lumus- dijo una voz femenina encendiendo una varita para encontrarse con los ojos de Sirius quien le devolvía la mirada- tienes suerte de que les vimos irse por el pasillo y devolverse...¿qué buscaban?- dijo Susan, retirando su mano del rostro y la boca de Sirius.

-El mapa- dijo Sirius- y creo que Filch ya lo tiene – y mirando a Susan y a Emely quien retiraba su mano del rostro de Peter dijo- ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-Venimos del gran salón-dijo Emely- Dumbledore decidió vigilar los pasillos estrictamente. Supusimos que saldrían .  como no estaban en el comedor...que suerte que llegamos antes que Filch y los pillamos.  Ahora estuvieran respondiéndole a Macgonagall. 

-Les debemos una, chicas- dijo Sirius besando en la mejilla a Susan y a Emely.

-Sirius- dijo Peter mirándole- ¿Qué pasará con el mapa?

-Nos iremos sin él- dijo el joven- nos sabemos los pasadizos, además que Filch no lo sabrá usar...y aunque pudiera, no podría.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Emely.

-Porque es un Squib.-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-James me lo dijo- dijo Sirius- una vez que Lily le salvó  el pellejo...

Riendo dijo- Filch una noche me descubrió fuera de la sala común.  Me llevó al despacho y me dijo que yo era la sospechosa numero uno de las tragedias que ocurrían en Hogwarts.   Descubrí mientras me dejo sola, una nota acerca de su experiencia con estudiantes y que era difícil para él ser lo que era.  Ahí supe que se trataba de un squib.

-¿Qué hacías en mitad de la noche fuera de la sala?-preguntó Peter.

-Embrujando las armaduras para que caminaran por si solas y atacaran a las chicas de Slyterin...

-Eso pasó en cuarto- dijo Sirius- ahora que lo recuerdo, Dumbledore siempre pensó que habíamos sido nosotros....tuvimos que trabajar en las cocinas con los elfos por dos meses.

-Sabes cocinar muy bien Blackie- dijo Susan mirándole y Emely riéndose- deben admitir que fue trabajo genial.

-¡¡La mayor parte de las veces, cargamos con su culpa!!- dijo Peter chillando de la ira.- la vez de la limpieza del aula de trofeos...

-Ahora no es el momento-dijo Sirius.-  tenemos que ir a donde James...

-¿qué pasó? ¿adonde fueron él y Remus?-preguntó Emely.

-Están ocupados- dijo Sirius- vuelvan a la sala...

-De ninguna manera- dijo Susan- vamos con ustedes...

-No.  No lo harán- dijo Sirius mirándole aun con la varita encendida- es muy peligroso.

-¿pero porque para ustedes no?

-Si te decimos la verdad ¿prometes no seguirnos?

-Lo prometo- dijo Susan.

Exhalando profundamente y Sirius acercándose a ella dijo- Somos animagos.

Mirándole a los ojos Susan, dijo- ¿Qué cosa? Jamás he escuchado tal mentira...

-No digas eso-dijo Peter- no debiste de decirles.- Emely se quedaba observando sus rostros.

-Vamos.  Dime la verdad. ¿Acaso no confías en mi?-dijo Susan.

-Te lo acabo de decir.-dijo Sirius alzando la voz- los cuatro somos animagos.  Por eso se nos hace tan fácil salir a los jardines ¿quién creería que somos animagos?

-¿pero no están registrados, cierto?-preguntó Emely que hizo que Susan borrara de su rostro la incredulidad y mirara a ambos jóvenes.  Sirius no quitaba sus ojos de Susan quien le devolvió la mirada y después miró a Peter, quien temblaba (mas de lo normal).

-¿Es cierto entonces?-preguntó Susan aun observando a Peter temblar y de este a Sirius.

-Ya saben la verdad- dijo Sirius- ahora, por favor, quédense en aquí, dentro del castillo.- y pasándole la capa doblada a Susan- y por favor, guarden esto con su vida si es necesario.

-Está bien- dijo Emely y Susan recibiendo la capa.- nos quedaremos en el castillo y no saldremos...

Mirando a Emely y pasando su mano en el rostro de Susan dijo- bien. Confiamos en ustedes- retirando su mano del rostro de la joven- vámonos Peter.- y saliendo del salón.

-Vamos- dijo Emely- esta ventana da a los jardines.  Veremos por donde se dirigen.

-Prometiste...

-Que no los seguiríamos- dijo Emely- pero no dijeron nada de ver desde aquí adonde es que van...

-Algunas veces me sorprendes...

*********

-Date prisa Peter- decía Sirius saliendo de las escaleras y corriendo por los jardines. Sirius en ese momento, comienza a transformarse en el labrador negro y corría con dirección al sauce boxeador.

-Espérame Sirius- decía Peter- tienes dos patas mas que yo...- viendo a Sirius alejarse hasta el sauce.  Llegando a su base, la luna llena estaba afuera.  En ese momento, Peter comienza a cambiar su complexión física, volviéndose mas pequeño y su rostro a adquirir bigotes de roedor, transformándose en pocos momentos en una rata.  Escabulléndose por el suelo ante la violencia de las ramas, mientras Sirius esperaba pacientemente como canino y observaba como la rata ingresó al tronco e inmediatamente, las ramas cesaron sus violentos movimientos.  

Al ver esto, Sirius se puso en marcha con Peter delante como rata, un tiempo después, ya estaban ingresando por una portezuela, al interior de la casa de los gritos.  Mirando por todos lados tratando de localizar por instinto y olfato a sus amigos, se percataron de unos sonidos que provenían del piso superior.  Peter se acomodó en el lomo del perro y subieron juntos las escaleras. 

Ingresaron en una de las habitaciones donde escuchaban los gruñidos de otro canino con la excepción de que este era Remus, convertido ya en hombre lobo, mientras James estaba transformado en un espectacular ciervo.  Podían observar, aun sin comprender que James no se movía,  se quedaba estático observando cada uno de los movimientos del lobo.

Los instintos de Sirius estaban despiertos y atentos a lo que podía ocurrir.  No comprendía la actitud de James siendo un Ciervo o en todo caso los gruñidos constantes de Remus.  James, cuando  vio a Peter y a Sirius, se hizo a un lado para que vieran el porque de su actitud, cosa que en su momento, Sirius no llegaba a comprender hasta  que pudo distinguir algo de color rojizo, pues la luna pasaba por una de las ventanas tapiadas y se dejaba observar algo, además de la visión nocturna de los caninos, simplificaba un poco mas identificación de lo que James protegía.  Fue cuando Sirius, avanzando unos pasos y colocándose al lado de lo que había tirado en un sofá, pudo identificar con su aroma como s compañera y amiga Lily.

Ahora la situación estaba peor.  Debían sacar a Lily de ahí cuanto antes.  Sirius cuidaba todos los movimientos de Remus, Peter se colocaba a un lado, bajando del lomo del canino mientras James, con sus dientes de ciervo, mordisqueaba las ataduras que pudo observar que Lily llevaba en sus manos y en sus piernas.  Se percató que fueron hechas mágicamente lo cual lo hacía mas difícil.

Aunque  se dieron cuenta a primera vista, Lily estaba inconsciente y probablemente lastimada (eso no lo podían asegurar).  Fue entonces, cuando....

**Comentarios de la autora:  que mala soy....Uy me van a odiar por dejarlo hasta ahí pero...tenía que hacerlo...no se preocupen que aun no se termina...faltan por lo menos muchos capítulos (no se crean, ya el rescate está cerca...solo consideren los capítulos que seguirán al próximo como un bono; una segunda parte...o una segunda temporada).... jajajaja Ya verán.   Gracias nuevamente a aquellos que han mostrado interés en la historia y en los personajes.  Saludos a Hibari, a Sakura Corazon, A Naiko, A Aiko; gracias especiales a: Kitty, Dani Lupin, Dani fernanda y demás...Ya saben la rutina a: Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**             ------------**

**SB4Ever.,-**


	15. destino15

**Mi destino**

**Por Crystal.-**

**15**

Sintiendo como recobraba el conocimiento nuevamente, observó a su alrededor tratando de adivinar donde era que se encontraba.  El aroma a polvo era notable y podía sentir que respiraban cerca de ella.  Pudo sentir algo suave y mullido a su lado.  Estaba en lo que parecía un sofá.  Pudo sentir algo tibio que resbalaba por su mano y como sus ataduras comenzaban a debilitarse.  Algo estaba desatándola. Aunque no podía ver el que.  Tenía los ojos vendados así como su boca amordazada.  No sabía el tiempo que había pasado y estaba bastante asustada.  No había escuchado a nadie en los alrededores y en la posición que estaba en el sofá le había impedido moverse.  Tampoco sentía su varita en el bolsillo.  Estaba indefensa. A la merced de lo que pudiera ocurrirle... comenzó a sollozar.  Sintió una respiración algo apestosa cerca de ella.  Parecía de un animal y pudo percibir que escuchaba si ponía bastante atención el chillar de un ratón o rata.  Odiaba las ratas.  Pero se había percatado que su miedo en si no era por la rata.  Sino por lo que podía ocurrirle.

-¿dónde estaré?-se preguntó ella entre sollozos y en su cabeza.  Había pensado miles de veces donde sería que podía estar.  Solo escuchaba a personas pasar por la calle.  Al movimiento en el día y el silencio de la noche.  Solo por eso, sabía que era de noche.  De aquel día solo recordaba a Crabble y Goyle, cerrándole el paso.  Lo próximo que supo es que estaba en esa posición y en aquel lugar.

Sintiendo finalmente que sus manos estaban libres, estaban entumecidas pero libres, se libró de la venda que cubría sus  ojos para encontrarse cara a cara, con un perro negro grande mirándole mientras su lengua estaba afuera.  Como si esperara algo.  En el mango del sofá había una rata algo amarillenta.

-Odio las ratas- dijo ella mirándole.  El perro se le quedó observando- y supongo que tu estuviste frente a mi todo el tiempo- dijo ella mientras se retiraba las cuerdas de sus pies que le impedían caminar.  Terminando de retirárselas dijo acariciando el pelaje del perro- muchas gracias- mientras la noche cubría con su oscuridad y lo único que se podía ver (de lo poco que se veía) era la luna llena que reflejaba su luz a través de la madera tapiada de las ventanas.

Poniéndose de pie dijo- ¿Cuánto será que estuve aquí?- pero se detuvo.  Sintió como una respiración fuerte y un gruñido se escuchaba de algún rincón de la habitación.   El perro negro se colocó delante de Lily y comenzó a gruñir- ¿qué hay ahí?-pero no recibía respuesta.  Solo escuchaba el chillar del ratón desde el sofá y el gruñido continuo del perro. Pero había otro gruñido en el fondo.  Mas feroz y mas profundo.  Se trataba de algo grande.  Y estaba delante de ella.

De donde se encontraba.

Trataba de no respirar muy fuerte.  Dio un paso atrás.  La criatura delante de ella dio uno delante.  Acercándose cuidadosamente y calculadoramente a su presa.  Podía percibir el temor de aquella chica delante de él. Claro que no sabía que era Lily.  Era una presa mas y su sangre le llamaba como abeja a la flor.

-¿Aquí  he llegado?- dijo Lily como susurro, mirando a su alrededor, en la oscuridad y retrocediendo.  No sabía hasta donde llegaba la habitación.  Hasta donde llegaba el espacio que tenía libre. Su instinto solo le decía que se alejara de fuese lo que fuese que tuviese enfrente de ella.  

Dando pasos atrás se vio forzada a detenerse.  En la oscuridad y el chillar de la rata, el gruñido desafiante del perro que estaba delante de ella y otra criatura la cual gruñía por acercársele pero que tal vez no lo había hecho, por alguna razón que ella en ese momento no comprendía.  Pudo sentir algo detrás de ella.  Era suave. Reconocía aquel aroma cerca de ella. Era como si alguien respirara en su cuello. La agarraron por la cintura suavemente y pudo sentir como la barbilla de alguien se colocaba sutilmente en su hombro.  Comenzó a sentirse acalorada y mas nerviosa de lo que estaba..  aunque no sentía temor.  Conocía ese aroma.  Era de alguien cercano y querido para ella.

-No muevas ni un centímetro- le dijeron a su oído y sutilmente.

-¿qué es eso, James?-dijo ella volteando su rostro un momento para sentir la serenidad que el tenía y reflejaba en todo su ser.  Jamás lo había tenido tan cerca de ella.  Bueno recordó aquel día que Snape le arrojó las tripas de todos aquellos batracios y James cortésmente ofreció a ayudarle a limpiar. Con su pañuelo, comenzó a retirar de la túnica de la joven los restos de aquel espesor apestoso y verdoso. 

 Pero ella le quitó el pañuelo de las manos del joven y comenzó a retirarlo ella misma.  Le dio rabia.  James jamás había sido tan considerado con ella.  No malinterpreten. Era todo un caballero hecho y derecho. Pero eran las bromas y la competencia. Pero James en cierta forma, era la competencia en cuanto bromas se trataba pero era todo un caballero en atenciones a las chicas y a su semejantes se refiere.  Por eso, cuando lo conoció, al principio pensó que era uno de esos que discriminaban a los magos hijos de muggles pero después descubrió con Susan y Emely, que James no pertenecía a ese tipo y mas tarde ella misma lo comprobó.  Era un buen amigo aunque no se acercaba a él, ni él a ella, sentimentalmente hablando.  Guardaban cada quien sus distancias y tomando en cuenta que alguna de las bromas por las chicas, la pagaban delante de Dumbledore los chicos. Si le había visto que era buen amigo y era el amor de su vida pero no lo admitiría.  No a él. No a ninguno de los merodeadores..

-Es un Lobo- dijo él acercándola mas a su cuerpo. Ella podía sentir que la temperatura corporal de ella misma se elevaba y mas con la mano de James en su cintura.  Después él dijo algo incomprensible- Trata de evitar que se nos acerque- ella no sabía con quien hablaba- la sacaré de aquí y la llevaré por el túnel de regreso a casa...ustedes distráiganlo hasta donde puedan.

 -¿con quien hablas?-.dijo ella susurrándole cerca de su rostro.

-No importa- dijo el comenzándola a guiarla como si se tratara de alguna especie de baile en la oscuridad- Lily ¿confías en mi?

Sin pensarlo dos veces dijo- Con mi vida James.- _¿por qué habré dicho esto_? – se preguntó ella en su mente. Aunque admitía que su vida corría peligro y James estaba ahí, por ella. él ante esto, la acercó mucho mas a su cuerpo.  Comenzaron a caminar de lado hasta la derecha.  Después protegiéndola con su cuerpo, se dirigieron al frente mientras él le cubría la espalda. De un momento a otro, cerró la puerta y Lily pudo escuchar con horror, como dos criaturas batallaban dentro de la habitación.

Pasaron varios segundos, sin pensarlo mucho, ya estaban en el piso inferior de lo que parecía una casa abandonada.

-¿Lily?-preguntó James.

-Dime- dijo ella.

-no es que me queje, pero creo que ya puedes soltarme...- se percató ante este comentario, que aun ella estaba recargada de su cuerpo y también ella tenía su mano derecha sobre la izquierda que James utilizó para acercarla  a su cuerpo, protegerla de la criatura y así salvarle.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo ella avergonzada y retirando su mano además de separándose del joven.

-Yo lo siento mas- dijo él sorprendiendo a la joven y abrazándola- todo esto ha sido mi culpa.-susurrándole cerca de su oído.  

-¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿o en todo caso, donde estoy?

-Será mejor que te lo diga cuando salgamos de aquí-dijo el señalándole por donde tomar.- por aquí, llegaremos a Hogwarts.

-pero ¿dónde estamos?- comenzando a caminar al lado del joven.

-Lumus- dijo él al sacar su varita y mostrándole una especie de portezuela empotrada en una pared- en Homeagsde.

**-------------En el jardín de Hogwarts-------------**

-¿debajo del Sauce Boxeador?-preguntó Lily una vez salieron y sintieron el aire frío de la noche.   James observó el reloj que llevaba en su brazo. pasaba de la media noche.

-Es una entrada que pocos conocen-dijo James mirándole- ¿estas bien?- mientras le revisaba con la mirada y pasaba su mano por el rostro de la joven- ¿no te lastimaron?

-No- dijo ella tomando su mano- agradezco que me salvaras.  Pero ¿qué era esa criatura que estaba en la habitación? ¿dónde estaba? ¿y como supiste como encontrarme?

-Estabas en Homeagsde.-repitió el joven pasando su otra mano por el rostro de Lily.  No podía evitarlo.  En esos momentos, a pesar que la vida de ambos estaba en peligro,  con Remus convertido en hombre lobo, no pudo evitar el pensar que tenía a Lily tan cerca de él.   No podía evitar, con el pretexto de ver si estaba lastimada, el pasar su mano por aquel rostro que secretamente (y ni tan secretamente ^^) lo había tenido hipnotizado y aun podía hacerlo, con solo mirarle con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes.

-No-dijo ella mirándole y permitiendo que el pasara su mano por todo su rostro aunque no le miraba con aquel rostro de amigo preocupado, sino como alguien mas.  -¿ese lugar? ¿qué era?

Rindiéndose ante la insistencia de Lily dijo- La Casa de Los Gritos.

-¿qué?- dijo ella mortificada-¿estábamos ahí dentro? ¿con esas criaturas? ¿y fuiste solo ahí? ¿acaso estas loco? Pudiste pedirle a los muchachos o en todo caso a Dumble...- en ese momento, James posa sus labios en los de Lily.  Fue un beso tierno, apasionado y profundo.  

Pero Lily no le huyó, según se percató el joven.  Al principio ella se sorprendió de la acción de James.  Que la besara. Pero por otro lado, se dejó besar.  Era de todas formas, James... era su gran y platónico amor.  En el diario vivir, peleaba con él. Lo rechazaba o rechazaba sus sentimientos al joven y los ocultaba en un rostro de rectitud como prefecta pero por otro lado, ella era junto a Susan y Emely, las cómplices de todas sus travesuras como merodeadores y en algunos casos, ella eran las merodeadoras mismas... su beso se transformó por cada momento que pasaba en algo mas intenso.  Podía sentir como James exploraba el ser pasional de Lily en esos momentos, a través de aquel beso que se alargó y se separaban para respirar pero solo en segundos, volvían a estar juntos nuevamente... 

-¿por qué haces esto?-dijo ella en un momento que se separaron.

-Sabes muy bien que no puedo vivir sin ti...mi vida sin ti...desde que me voy a casa en vacaciones no hago mas cosa que pensar en ti...-besándole en el cuello esta vez.

-Y yo que pensé que era la única que me sentía así...- dijo ella soltando una pequeña carcajada.-¿aunque eso no explica como diste conmigo?

-Calla ya Evans –dijo el susurrándole al oído.- no tengo ganas de pelear.. no ahora.

-Ni ahora , ni nunca.-dijo ella ahora quien besaba a James tan profundamente como él la besó momentos antes.

-Tenemos que alejarnos del Sauce- dijo el mirando el pelo rojizo de la joven que se iluminaba con la luz de la luna y viendo que comenzaba nuevamente a mover sus ramas violentamente. Sabía que allí, estaban en peligro que una de esas ramas le golpearan.-vamos- caminando unos pasos y alejándose del árbol.

-¿cómo sabes de ese pasadizo?- señalando el árbol y volviendo su vista a quien le abrazaba en ese momento. El frío de la noche era fuerte, pero abrazada a James no sentía nada de frío.

-Los merodeadores saben de todos los pasadizos de Hogwarts y se puede decir que lo usamos de vez en cuando- mirando a la joven - ¡¡que bueno que no te pasó nada!!

-¿me dices que eso era un hombre lobo?- preguntó Lily- pero ¿ a quien les dabas instrucciones?

-A Sirius y a Peter-

-Ellos no estaban allí.-

-No que te hayas percatado de ello...

-¿qué me quieres decir con eso?-dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia- hay algo que no me has contado- mirándole a los ojos.

-Mira Lily- dijo el mirándole fijamente a los ojos- te amo ¿ok? Que no te quepa la menor duda en esa pelirroja cabecita pero...primero morir antes que traicionar la confianza de mis amigos. Solo ellos podrán revelarte la verdad.

-Esta bien-dijo ella mirándole- en realidad, jamás me he podido negar a nada que me digas ¿o si?

-Igualmente yo-dijo el acercando sus labios a los de ella y besándola tan profundamente como la vez que ella le besó a el.

-Vaya-dijo una voz que se ahogó en el viento y el ruido de las ramas de los árboles- vas supuestamente a rescatarla y vienes con ella con plan de sacarle las amígdalas ¿eh Potter?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos dos.

-Susan-dijo Lily separándose de James y roja como tomate – Emely- recibiendo un abrazo de ambas muchachas.

-Hasta que te decidiste James- dijo Emely mirándole mientras abrazaba a la joven desaparecida-¿dónde están los demás?

-Tuvieron que quedarse atrás- dijo James incómodo por el comentario de Emely quien le observaba traviesamente.-  ¿qué hacen aquí afuera? ¿Cómo lo hacen?

-Si- dijo Susan- y con mas razón vinimos. pero al no ver por donde se fueron, Peter y Sirius exactamente. Esperábamos que regresaran por donde vinieron.  En ese momento, Lily pierde el conocimiento pero James fue ágil y detuvo la caída de la joven al suelo.

-¿qué le pasa?-preguntó Emely.

-No ha comido en una semana- dijo Susan mirando la condición de su amiga- y está deshidratada.  Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería ahora.

-Todo estará bien Lily- dijo James tomándola en brazos y llevándola junto a Susan y Emely al interior del castillo.

-suerte que no fueron sus padres quienes te vieron Potter- dijo Emely- Sino te demandarían por las amígdalas de Lily- riendo ante lo encontrado por ella y Susan momentos antes en el jardín.

-Avisaré a sus padres- dijo Susan separándose de ambos jóvenes y subiendo ágilmente los escalones, con dirección al despacho de Dumbledore....

**************************Comentarios de la autora:  me pidieron un rescate romántico y aquí está; dedicado a mi amiga Marian ( o Maika Yugi, como la conocen por ahí) y a Hibari Zhang; tambien a Kitty, a DaniLupin, Danifernanda y a Krystal Pao**


	16. destino16

**Mi Destino**

Por Crystal 

**16.-**

Despertaba de su profundo sueño, encontrándose en pijama y en la enfermería del Colegio.  Vio a su alrededor, reconociendo a su madre que estaba sentada al lado de su lecho.  Le dolía la cabeza.  Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver un ramo de flores silvestres de los jardines del colegio.  También ranas de chocolate y paletas (chupetines) de distintos sabores, además de tarjetas hechas a mano.   La luz de un atardecer entraba por la ventana que estaba al lado de su lecho y desde ahí podía ver quien ingresaba a la enfermería.

-¿Mamá?- dijo la joven cuando terminó de inspeccionar quienes estaban allí con su vista- ¿eres tu? ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Lily?- dijo la señora Evans con la voz entrecortada de la emoción de que su hija haya despertado.  Se acercó a su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – observando a su alrededor.

-¿Despertó?-. se acercó la enfermera observándole y tomando su temperatura con el reverso de la mano.-le avisaré a Dumbledore.  Debe tener preguntas que hacerle- caminando a la puerta.

-¿Preguntas?-preguntaba la joven mirando a la joven- ¿Qué preguntas?  

-Como donde has estado y cosas así ¿Acaso no sabes donde has estado?

-¿Dónde están los chicos?-preguntó ella mirando a todas partes y tratando de incorporarse.

-¿Tus amigos?-preguntaba la señora Evans- están tomando su ultima clase; has estado aquí dos días. Uno de los chicos, te encontró inconsciente en el pasillo dentro del castillo.  Pero ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- observando a su hija.

Ella guardaba silencio y no respondió a su madre.  En realidad lo ultimo que recordaba era que Susan y Emely la descubrieron a ella y a James en los jardines...James.  se sonrojó ante recordar el nombre y el beso.  Tocó sus labios recordándolo.  

-¿Estás bien hija?-preguntaba la Señora Evans.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- al observar la ausencia en el rostro de su hija y su leve sonrojo.  Ajena a lo ocurrido.  

-¿Mis amigos? ¿ha venido alguno?-preguntó ella evitando la mirada de su madre y volviendo a la realidad.

-La señora Pomfrey tuvo ayer que cerrar la enfermería- dijo la mujer- tienes muchas personas que estaban preocupadas por ti...- en ese momento, Dumbledore acompañado de la Profesora Macgonagall, ingresaban.

-¿cómo estás Lily?-preguntaba Dumbledore.

-Cansada- dijo la joven mirando tanto a uno como a otro.

-Tenemos preguntas que hacerte. – decía la profesora Macgonagall observando seriamente a Lily.

-¿Sobre que?

-Como por ejemplo ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-pregunto seriamente Macgonagall.

-No..... no recuerdo- dijo ella bajando su mirada.- Recuerdo el juego de quiddicht...después que desperté aquí.

 -¿No recuerdas como llegaste? ¿Cómo te fuiste? ¿Nada?-.preguntaba la profesora mirando cuidadosamente a la joven.

-no- dijo ella secamente.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora, director?-preguntaba la Señora Evans- este interrogatorio.  Apenas ha despertado y tiene los exámenes en pocos días.  Por lo que ha pasado es suficiente y si ella no recuerda está bien.  Es el destino.

-Señora Evans- dijo la profesora Macgonagall- la situaciones y las circunstancias requieren que...-pero Dumbledore extendió su mano para que Macgonagall guardara silencio.

-Está bien profesora- dijo Dumbledore observando a Lily- tal vez sea lo mejor que ella no recuerde nada...no forzaremos tu memoria Lily- dijo Dumbledore- debe ser algo muy traumático para inducir mediante pociones o hechizos que vuelva a salir y la traumaticen.  Solo piense en los exámenes que se aproximan.  Después hablaremos.-saliendo de la enfermería y dejando a Lily con su madre a solas.

-Bueno- dijo ella poniéndose de pie- me quedaré hasta que la enfermera decida cuando puedes volver a tu torre.- caminando hasta la puerta- te dejaré sola para que puedas recibir a tus invitados.

-¿Invitados?-preguntaba la joven- ¿Qué invitados?

-Tus amigos- dijo la señora Evans- vienen todos los días a verte.  Susan y compañía.- abriendo la puerta la señora Evans se encontró cara a cara con Susan y Emely que venían corriendo por el pasillo.

-hola señora Evans- dijo Emely.

-Hola chicas.  Pasen .  ya despertó- haciéndose a un lado para que las chicas pasaran.

-¡¡Lily!!- decía Susan arrojándose a la cama donde estaba su amiga.

-¡¡Estamos contentas de ver que estás despierta!!-decía Emely.

-Estoy contenta de verlas también- dijo ella sonriéndoles sutilmente.

-¿Ha venido Dumbledore? ¿ aun no sabe que ya despertaste?

-Estaba aquí con la profesora Macgonagall.-dijo la joven.

-¿Qué les dijiste?-preguntaban ambas chicas mirando a su amiga atentamente.

-Que no recordaba nada. No se nada.  Es la verdad...

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿qué no recuerdes nada de nada?-preguntaba Susan sorprendida.  Emely tenía los ojos como platos.

-No- dijo ella mirándoles – y es la verdad.  No recuerdo nada.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas a James? A tu lado en el jardín...-preguntaba Emely con un brillo algo malicioso en los ojos. (n.a.: ¿por qué será? n__n).

-No- dijo ella mirándoles- me da gusto verlas, chicas- mientras Emely observaba a Susan y esta le devolvía la mirada.

Media hora después, Emely y Susan se dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Iban todo el camino en silencio.  Era algo extraño que su amiga no recordase nada.  Nada de lo ocurrido aquella noche.  Pero tampoco la presionaron.  Llegaron directamente a la torre y no habían cenado nada.

Observando a los otros merodeadores (excepto Remus) sentados en sus lugares regulares.  Tomaron asiento y los observaron por mucho tiempo.  Por fin, Sirius habló- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?

Viéndose tanto una como otra dijeron observando a Sirius y Susan dijo observando a James- Lily ya despertó; pero no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido esa noche.  Donde estuvo. Nada.

-Es lo mejor- dijo Sirius moviéndose en su sillón- ¿Para que recordar algo tan peligroso?

-Muy bien. – dijo Emely- Explíquenme ¿Por qué ustedes que son lo que son, no quieren decirnos donde la encontraron? Pues sabemos muy bien que James la encontró.  Estaba en sus brazos.

-Literalmente en sus brazos- dijo Susan observando a James y este se sonrojaba- ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Y donde está Remus?-preguntaba Emely

-No se siente bien-dijo Sirius- está en la habitación.

-Aun no se siente bien- dijo Emely poniéndose de pie.- Esto es ridículo... ¿cómo no se va a sentir bien? ¡¡ya me escuchará!!-poniéndose en camino para el pasillo que daba a los dormitorios de los chicos.

-Le pesará a Remus- dijo Peter observando por donde se iba Emely.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿y por que Remus, supuestamente está nuevamente enfermo?¿ James?-preguntaba Susan.  
  


-No se- dijo él finalmente- Susan te quiero mucho pero haces demasiadas preguntas. – poniéndose de pie y besando su frente.- tengo algo que hacer,  permiso.  –retirándose por el retrato.

-¿Adónde va?-preguntaba Peter.

-¿Adonde crees?-preguntaba Sirius observando a Susan delante de él, la cual se sonrojó y entendió el destino que llevaba James que lo llevaría a la enfermería.

*********

James estaba confundido.  Le había dicho por fin a Lily que le quería.  Que le amaba.  Lily le correspondía y ahora ¿Se le olvida? Todo lo que se habían dicho el uno al otro antes de que Emely y Susan le interrumpieran.  No podía creer su suerte.  Justo cuando pensaba "esto no puede empeorar" se encuentra cara a cara con Snape.

-Potter-dijo Snape arrastrando el apellido de su contrincante- Supe que Evans apareció ¿me pregunto como pudo haber pasado?

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntaba james. -- ¿qué sabes tu?

-Nada- dijo Snape mirándole con rencor- Si supiera algo ¿crees que te lo diría Potter?

-Tienes razón- dijo James – ahora si me disculpas- alejándose de él por el pasillo y dejando a Snape atrás.  En ese momento Lucius Malfoy llegaba caminando por el pasillo acompañado de Crabble y Goyle quienes guardaron distancia de Malfoy que se acercaba a Snape.- la encontraron- dijo comenzando a caminar a su lado.

-¿Crees que no lo se?- dijo Lucius mirando por donde caminaba.- Es de lo único que hablaban los profesores en los últimos dos días... Maldición!! ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? Esos dos son idiotas ...pero no tan estúpidos.  Me dicen que la dejaron bien amordazada y que nadie los vio ingresar a la casa de los gritos ...¿cómo salió?

Snape guardaba silencio.  Fue una de las cosas que prometió a Dumbledore con la condición de que terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts.  Fue un trato.  Snape podía ser una víbora traicionera, altanera, desconfiada y mentirosa.  Pero algo que tenía es que, si hacía una promesa,   La cumplía.  Cosa que iba a hacer; guardar aquel secreto que le carcomía.  Todo el camino estuvo en silencio.

-Me han dicho que tomará los exámenes.- dijo Lucius caminando a su lado-.- y le tendrán, debido a su record y sus notas desde el principio y sus meritos, cierto privilegio y serán mas flexibles.  Odio a Evans-apretando sus puños- Odio a Potter... y a Black...Pero me las pagarán ...cada uno de ellos...tienen sus días contados.- Snape solo escuchaba y guardaba silencio.   No le quedaba de otra.

*****************

-¿Remus?-decía Emely ingresando al dormitorio.  Estaba su amigo, acompañado de Longbottom.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba Longbottom- este es un dormitorio de chicos...-observando con curiosidad  a la chica.

-¿En serio? ¡¡Vaya no lo sabía!!- decía Emely, observando por todas partes, cada uno de las camas con doseles y tomándolo por el brazo  dirigiéndolo a la puerta- ¿por qué no vas al de chicas y te sientas allá?  Así estaremos a mano...

-¡¡Un momento!!-dijo Longbottom, - ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto?  Tu eres la que no deberías estar aquí.-tratando de evitar caminar y presionando sus pies contra el piso para tratar de que no lo moviera...cosa que no lograba con éxito.

-¿Estás seguro?-decía Emely con los ojos brillándole-Están probándose las de quinto unos trajes de baño de dos piezas en uno de los dormitorios... y son diminutos...jamás me pondría algo tan...- viendo como Longbottom salía corriendo dejando a Remus y Emely a solas.

-¿por qué dijiste eso?-preguntó Remus mirándole- ¿A que viniste?-colocando un libro a un lado de su mesita de noche.

-numero uno: la chica que al él le gusta, está en quinto- dijo ella sonriéndose.- le dije eso porque sabía que se iría mas pronto- sentándose en la cama.- me dijeron que no te sientes bien...

-Amanecí un poco enfermo...

-llevas tres días enfermo- dijo Emely.- ¿qué es lo que pasa?  No llegaste hasta el amanecer aquel día que apareció Lily, llegaste con Sirius y Peter y no te hemos visto desde entonces. No es enfermo ¿qué ocurre?

-ya te lo dije.- mirándole a los ojos.

-¿recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿acerca de las mentiras? – sonriéndole.- lo estás haciendo ahora; no se porque pierdes el tiempo mintiéndome...si al final, se la verdad...al final, la verdad se sabe...

-¿De que hablas?- preguntaba Remus.

-Rem...- abrazando al joven- no voy a presionarte para que me digas algo que no quieres que sepa...tendrás tus razones.  Pero quiero que sepas esto: Me importas mucho...mas de lo que crees- dejando de abrazarle y dándole un beso en la mejilla se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta- cuando estés listo...me lo dirás. ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien- dijo el sonrojado ante el beso de la chica.  Su chica.  Viendo como salía por la puerta y la cerraba tras de si.

**********************

**Comentarios de la autora: Capitulo 16 ...se acerca ¿el final?  Noooooooo para nada...bueno el final de esta aventura de Lily y James si; pero _¿qué pasa con el principio del fin de los Potter? _ ¿qué de que hablo? Pues de una especie de segunda temporada...ya verán a lo que me refiero.  Paciencia es una virtud...  discusión por parte de James y Lily (aclarando sus dudas) pobrecito de James; Lily no ha olvidado (cosa que él no sabe).  Pero ¿por qué hizo eso? Ella dirá sus razones.  Sirius conversa con Lily... la verdad la joven sabrá de todo lo que pasó esa noche.  Pero vaya sorpresa con la que saldrá Lily... Remus y Emely  (tosiendo) no se preocupen ellos dos se decidirán (pero el destino juega cruelmente) .Saluditos especiales a Maika y a Hibari (ofrezco recompensa a quien descubra su paradero está desaparecida... sin comentarios)  También a Sakura_corazon, a Aiko, Naiko y los que han dejado Reviews...gracias infinitas por los comentarios.  A Dani Lupin (muchas gracias)  y también a danifernanda.... **

**YA saben la rutina (para los que no) : ****Comentarios, dudas o tomatazos a mi correo:**

**Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**Chao *______* **


	17. destino17

**Mi Destino**

Por Crystal 

**17.-**

Se encontraba sin nada que hacer.  Su madre había tardado demasiado.  Observaba las flores y tarjetas que habían alrededor.  En realidad, muchas personas habían ido a visitarla mientras estaba inconsciente.  Lástima que no estaba despierta para ver si entre ellos se encontraba James.  Recordaba en esos momentos como fue que lo conoció y cuando dos semanas antes, midiéndose su uniforme de Hogwarts, se escuchó un estruendo que provenía unas cuantas puertas mas adelante en el callejón Diagon.

**---------Flash back-------**

_-¡¡santo cielo!!- gritaba la mujer que tomaba sus medidas a duras penas en la tienda de túnicas de la señora Malkin, mientras una pluma y un pergamino flotaba a su lado.- ¡¡de seguro fueron esos dos!!- observando por la vitrina que daba a la calle donde muchas personas circulaban momentos antes, y ahora estaba detenido el transito y todos miraban para atrás y otros adelante._

_Lily se quedó en silencio.  Observaba como aquella túnica color negra caía en su cuerpo.  Tenía once años y el rostro algo rechoncho pero sus facciones no eran tan infantiles.  Su pelo rojizo y ojos verdes, contrarrestaba la intensidad de aquel negro intenso de la túnica.  Su madre, estaba presente viéndole mientras se medía diversas túnicas y la mujer tomaba sus medidas.  En ese momento, un gato irrumpió en la tienda y subiendo por los mostradores, arrojando piezas y prendas de vestir en todo su trayecto,  mientras maullaba alarmado como si algo le persiguiese, como por instinto, cayó en los brazos de Lily._

_-Lo dije- habló por fin la mujer apoyando su larga nariz contra el cristal- Black y Potter.  ¡¡Gracias a Dios que van a Hogwarts este año!!- volviéndose a la señora Evans y a Lily.- de seguro esa pobre criatura- señalando el gato acurrucado en los brazos de Lily- escapó o la dejaron escapar de la tienda de mascotas...Black y Potter...donde están los problemas en el Callejos Diagon,  busquen por Potter y Black..._

_-Lily suelta ese gato- dijo la señora Evans- ¿no ves que te ensucia la túnica, con el pelo que está soltando?-viendo a su hija acariciar al animal._

_-OH mamá por favor ¿puedo quedarme con él?- mirando con suplica en sus ojos- ¿por favor?_

_-¿dónde lo tendrás? No puede quedarse en casa...._

_-El colegio acepta animales.- dijo la mujer tomando nuevamente las medidas- Hogwarts permite que sus estudiantes lleven mascotas...ranas, gatos, lechuzas._

_-¿Lechuzas? ¿puedo tener una?_

_-¿qué harás con una lechuza?-preguntaba su madre- ¿y que pasa con el gato?_

_-El gato...puede quedarse a hacerte compañía y la lechuza me gustaría para...-pensándolo dos veces.  No tenía la mas mínima idea para que servía una lechuza._

_-son nuevas en esto- decía la mujer allí presente- las lechuzas sirven como mensajeras ¿acaso no recibiste tu carta con una lechuza?  Eso te demuestra la importancia de las lechuzas..._

_-Comprendo – dijo la joven aun acariciando su gato, el cual, al final, la señora Evans aceptó en que se quedara con él.  También la lechuza._

_-Solo espero no recibir jamás quejas de ti, Lily- dijo la señora Evans cuando salieron de la tienda de túnicas.- el solo pensar que podrías hacer todo eso.- pensando en el alboroto que encontraron en la tienda de mascotas.  Potter y Black habían soltado unas bolitas que eran inofensivas mientras no chocara unas con otras.  Soltaron 10 al mismo tiempo lo que causó  la explosión y la huida de los animales._

_-Te lo dije el día que recibí mi carta- decía la pequeña con paquetes en la mano- seré la mejor de mi clase...la mejor bruja.  Es una promesa, que pienso mantener._

_********en la estación King Cross*********_

_-Disculpe- decía Lily a uno de los de seguridad- ¿me puede indicar cual es el anden 9¾? _

_-¿9¾?  Aquí no hay andén 9¾- retirándose pensando que era una broma por parte de la joven..._

_-¿Y ahora que hago?- mirando por todas partes.  Había mucha gente.  Por todas partes veía adultos caminando con mucha prisa.  Ya era la quinta vez que preguntaba por el anden 9¾ y las primeras tres la miraron como si fuese loca- mis papás se han ido porque no gustan de las despedidas.  Eso o por los gritos que Petunia profería.-pensando en la cerrada actitud de su hermana.- ¿dónde estará ese anden? Observando en una pared el numero 9-10 que indicaba ese anden._

_-Ya te lo dije- dijo una chica de cabellos castaños- gatos si, ranas si, lechuzas si pero ¿escregutos?   _

_-Yo quería un dragón- decía otra –pero no me lo permitieron...que injustos..._

_-¿Estas segura Emely?-decía otra detrás de las dos primeras.- ¿Es por aquí?_

_-Claro que es por aquí.  Que poca fe, mi amiga.- en ese momento se distrajo con la cara de confusión que irradiaba Lily.  En ese momento, llevaba unos libros en la mano y un bolso verde como sus ojos.  Iba empujando además su carro con su baúl y la lechuza en el tope.  La joven las observaba como si hablaran de fantasmas.  Emely muy simpática, dijo -¿primer año? – las otras chicas observaron de reojo a Lily y se adelantaron, excepto una._

_-Así es- dijo ella- eso creo..._

_-No te asustes- dijo la otra- me llamo Susan March.- señalándose a si misma- mi amiga Emely Watson...toda una buscaproblemas..._

_-¿Busca problemas?_

_-No es cierto- dijo la acusada- Susan deja de esparcir rumores._

_-¿Quién yo? Excúsame- riéndose-¿tu eres?_

_-Lily....Lily Evans- mirando los baúles y las lechuzas de ambas jóvenes, dijo- supongo que van al mismo sitio ¿no?_

_-A Hogwarts –dijo Susan   -¿Eres muggle?_

_--Así es. si se refieren que mis padres son humanos normales- dijo ella- ustedes..._

_-Somos ambas brujas, brujas...-dijo Emely. – pero nos caes bien Evans...puede ser el principio de una hermosa amistad._

_-Ya se nos hace tarde- dijo Susan caminando hacía el muro divisorio del anden 9 y 10 y en vez de tropezar con él, desapareció de su vista..._

_-¿A....adonde fue?- dijo Lily señalando sorprendida. _

_-A buscarnos un lugar...un vagón que esté vacío- mirando la cara de sorpresa y confusión de Lily-  solo quedan quince minutos... vamos.  Solo camina derecho y no te golpearás con nada.  Cuando menos lo pienses, tendrás al anden  9¾ delante de ti.  Tu primero._

_Comenzó a caminar por donde vio a Susan desaparecer. Al final, cerró sus ojos y siguió caminando pensó que chocaría con la pared y cuando menos lo creyó, se detuvo en su caminar al ver delante de si, una hermosa locomotora roja que botaba humo y a cientos de chicos de su edad y mas adultos, ingresando al tren o simplemente despidiéndose de sus padres._

_-¿Ves que no era nada?- dijo Emely llegando detrás de ella- toma lo que quieras para llevar contigo al vagón.  Tu baúl lo llevarán a otro compartimiento si quieres... te recomiendo que te lleves el tuyo...así podrás vestirte.-  mientras caminaban entre muchos estudiantes. En un momento a otro tropezó con alguien._

_-Lo siento- dijo ella mirando a quien tropezó._

_-No importa- dijo el chico observándole- ¿Eres de primero, no?_

_-Así es- dijo ella observando las facciones de aquel muchacho.  No pasaba de los once años, de estatura media, y una fina nariz. Su cabello era de un negro intenso y algo largo. Llegaba hasta sus mejillas.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Todas las de primero lucen igual que tu- dijo aquel chiquillo y observando a la compañera.- ¿Emely Watson?_

_-Severus Snape- dijo Emely- no te había visto desde que...bueno desde lo que pasó el año pasado. En el ministerio..._

_-Tu- mirándole con rencor- no te me acerques- retrocediendo- ¿Dónde está ella?_

_-¿Quién?  ¿Susan? Ah está buscando un compartimiento. ¿quieres que te la salude de tu parte?_

_-por su culpa- dijo el mirándole- por su culpa...- avanzando entre la multitud y perdiéndose entre las personas y los alumnos._

_-¿Qué le ocurre?-preguntaba Lily mirando por donde se había ido Snape._

_-Está molesto- no dándole mayor importancia de la debida- Susan y yo estábamos con nuestros padres en el Ministerio (ellos trabajan allá) al igual que la familia de Snape.  Bueno nosotras somos unas "inocentes palomitas"  que le brindamos goma de mascar..._

_-no veo lo grave de eso...-dijo Lily mirándole._

_-No conoces la goma de Mascar "insultare"- sonriendo- te hace decir una cantidad de insultos y palabrotas que jamás dirías, digo, enfrente de tus padres y adultos...Snape estaba enfrente de sus abuelos, su padre y los Malfoy...-caminando mientras empujaba su carrito- debemos buscar a Susan...debe de estar por aquí.  – ingresando al tren. Cuando caminaron dos vagones, escucharon la voz de Susan que hablaba con dos sujetos mas._

_-¿Qué pasó Blackie?- dijo Susan mirándole- ¿No te gusta no ser el centro de atención con tu amigo Potter?-dirigiéndole una mirada juzgadora._

_-¡¡Susan!!- . Decía Emely acompañada de Lily- ¡¡hasta que por fin te encuentro!!- acercándose y colocando la jaula de una lechuza color café a un lado.-¿No se suponía que nos esperarías afuera?_

_-Lo se- dijo ella viéndole e ignorando a los dos jóvenes- pero es que se estaba llenando tan deprisa el tren, que no quise que nos quitaran una cabina a nosotras y tuviésemos que compartirla- mirando a los chicos.-Lily ¿Estás bien?_

_-Si gracias- dijo ella y de repente se le cayeron unos libros al suelo._

_-Te ayudo – dijo James ocupándose de ayudarle a recogerlos._

_-Si gracias- dijo ella agradeciéndole y sonriéndole._

_-No hay problema- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo ella- Soy James Potter- dijo el mirándole_

_ -Lily Evans. – dijo ella estrechando su mano._

_- Ey James- dijo Sirius sacudiendo a su amigo- Tenemos que buscar una cabina para nosotros..._

_-¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotras?- dijo Lily mirando a Emely y a Susan._

_-No lo creo- dijo Sirius mirándole- lo ultimo que necesitamos es compartir la cabina con chicas...- mirando discriminatoriamente a cada una- es decir, tenemos un programa de actividades que no puede ser interrumpido y mucho menos por chicas..._

_-¿Y que es tan importante?- dijo Susan- ¿No es eso de "hacerse leyendas" o si?- comenzando a reír y las otras no comprendían el por que- porque podíamos derrotarles en cualquier momento._

_-¿Disculpa?- dijo Sirius- podíamos derrotar a un puñado de chicas cuando quisiéramos.  __¡soy Sirius Black!!- __señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo- Cabecilla y organizador de las mejores bromas de el Callejón Diagon y en todo Londres._

_-¿Y me quieres decir algo con eso?-dijo Susan- Soy la mejor revoltosa en mi casa ¡¡en colegio y sin tutela, seré la reina!!_

_-¿Podían controlarse?- decía Lily, ayudada por Emely a detener a Susan quien comenzaba a exasperarse con Sirius, mientras James controlaba a su amigo.-Van a terminar peleándose._

_-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo Susan mirándole- 50 galeones a que haremos la broma mas grande antes de graduarnos._

_-¿50? –dijo James anonadado- Sirius no,  no tenemos esa cantidad de dinero- tratando de convencer a su amigo._

_-¿cuánto es 50 galeones en libras?-preguntó Lily que sacó miradas curiosas de aquellos muchachos.._

_-¿Eres una bruja de familia Muggle?-preguntó James mirándole._

_-Si- dijo ella apenada ante la forma que ambos chicos le miraron.- ¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo avergonzada._

_-Nada- dijo Sirius y James al mismo tiempo después James dijo- no conocemos muchos como tu...debes de ser especial para haber entrado a Hogwarts._

_-¿Sirius Black? Dijiste- dijo Lily señalando al primero y a quien James detenía- ¿Eres aquel que soltó en el callejón Diagon a todos los animales de la tienda de mascotas, hace dos semanas?_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó el aludido._

_-Estaba haciendo mis compras en ese fascinante lugar- dijo ella- ahí fue que conocí a "Cinnamon".  Me saltó encima mientras me medía mis túnicas. _

_-¿A quien?-preguntaba Emely a la chica._

_-A mi gato- dijo ella mirándole- pero preferí dejarlo en casa- dijo la joven mirando- solo espero que mi madre no le diga a Petunia que es un gato de ese lugar ¡¡Se moriría!! Aunque....pensándolo mejor.- sentándose al lado de Emely una vez soltaron a Susan._

_-Lamentablemente yo lo ayudé en eso- dijo James sonrojándose- siento mucho que te haya pasado eso con el gato._

_-No te preocupes- dijo ella mirándole- si no hubiese sido por ustedes, no hubiera conocido a Cinnamon y adoro a mi gato.  Muchas gracias.  Ahora que lo pienso...- dijo ella mirándole- la mujer de la tienda dijo que pudo haber sido Black pero también "ese Potter"-Mirando al joven.- tal vez ese eres tu._

_-Tal vez- dijo el mirando a Sirius que tenía cara de que le mataron a su lechuza con veneno y mirando desafiadoramente a Susan._

_-Vámonos James- dijo Sirius- buscaremos una cabina para nosotros y comenzaremos a planear nuestra revancha._

_-Adiós chicas- dijo James retirándose- gusto en conocerlas- mirando por ultima vez a las chicas, en especial a Lily y sonriéndole, se retiró cerrando la puerta._

_-Seremos las mejores- decía Susan_

_-¿Habla en serio?-dijo Lily señalando a Susan con Emely._

_-Cuando se propone algo, no se rinde hasta lograrlo- mirando a su amiga continuando el pulir de la varita._

_-esos chicos- dijo Lily- son problemáticos.  Si supieras el desastre que hicieron ese dia en el callejón..._

_-Siempre hacen desastres- dijo Emely- donde quiera que Potter y Black están el desastre llega allá. No te sorprendas... algunas veces son tan encantadores..._

_-¿Si?-preguntó Lily- no lo veo._

_-Ya verás cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts- dijo Emely- los chicos tan guapos, siempre son populares con las chicas._

_-Potter- decía Susan- Descendiente o no de Godric Gryffindor y ese Black ¡¡los derrotaré!!- con risa maléfica que se escuchaba en el vagón._

_-¿quién es Godric Gryffindor?-.preguntaba Lily.-ese nombre me suena familiar- comenzando a buscar entre los libros que llevaba momentos antes en sus manos. Y volando paginas del llamado "historia de Hogwarts"- ¿el fundador? ¿Es descendiente del fundador?_

_-Son solo rumores- dijo Emely observando a Susan – solo rumores...pero no imposible..._

-----Fin del Flash back------

-¿Lily?-preguntaba el chico con gafas ingresando a la enfermería.

-Potter- dijo ella saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿puedo?- indicando una silla cerca de la joven.  Su intención era sentarse.

-Claro que si- dijo ella sonriendo sutilmente y algo sonrojada- gracias por venir a visitarme.

Moviendo sus hombros en señal de que no importaba, no dijo nada. Guardo silencio por cinco minutos, los cinco minutos mas largos del mundo.  No dijo nada. Ella no dijo nada. Solo le observaba juguetear con sus manos y retirarse los espejuelos una y otra vez de su rostro.  Se veía tan tierno y encantador.  Sin pronunciar palabra y hasta su forma, en la posición que estaba sentado, le hacía ver muy masculino. Su túnica estaba abierta y podía observarle la corbata que llevaba debajo desamarrada y el cuello de la camisa floja. 

-¿Potter?-decía Lily- ¿Has venido a estar callado? ¿qué te ocurre?

Por fin le dirigió una mirada, aquella mirada enternecedora que derretía el corazón de todas las chicas admiradoras de aquel buscador  de Gryffindor.-¿Cómo estas? -.por fin pudo decir.

-Bien- dijo Lily observándole y de nuevo, guardaron silencio en ese momento (y cuando James iba a hablar, llegó la señora Evans.

-Disculpa querida- dijo a su hija sin mirar de quien se trataba- vine a ver en que estabas y la enfermera me ha dicho que podrás regresar mañana a tu habitación.  Yo me iré mañana temprano...debo de regresar a casa y se que estarás bien- y observando el rostro del chico que educadamente se puso de pie al ella ingresar a la habitación, dijo- ¿James Potter?

-Buenas noches señora Evans- dijo el joven extendiendo su mano para saludarla.

-Buenas noches querido- mirándole con ternura- Lily: el señor Potter fue muy amable.  Fue quien te encontró esa noche en el pasillo ¿no te lo había dicho?- Lily observaba el rostro de James.  No derramaba orgullo por los elogios que daba la señora Evans. Estaba tan serio y algo sonrojado.   Su pelo estaba alborotado como siempre y observaba a la otra cama que estaba cerca pero desocupada.-  desde aquel dia, viene a verte de vez en cuando y me trae frutas para que coma y otras comidas.  Realmente si no hubiese sido por el, no hubiese comido nada.  No me alejaba de ti ni por un segundo.

-¿Es cierto eso?- preguntaba Lily mirando a James.

-No es de importancia ahora.- dijo el muchacho observándole con aquellos penetrantes ojos.  Lily le respondía la mirada.  

Sin apartar su vista del joven. Ella dijo- mamá ¿serías tan amable de conseguirme algo de comer? Tengo hambre.

-Por....por supuesto- viendo el rostro de su hija.- vengo ahora- retirándose de la enfermería y cerrándose tras de si. 

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi madre- dijo ella indicándole que tomara asiento.

-No fue nada- dijo el – despreocúpate Evans- colocando su mano en el lecho de la joven- entre todos la cuidamos para que  comiese mientras estuviste inconsciente.

_-¿Evans? ¿aquello...fue un sueño? ¡¡no pudo ser un sueño!! Fue demasiado real_-mirando a James con aquella seriedad- _pero ....¡¡no puedo creerlo!!_ – pensaba ella triste en ese momento_- Jamás se lo ¿Dije? ¿no le dije lo que sentía?  ¿el no me dijo lo que sentía? ¿No me besó aquella noche?? ¿Fue todo un sueño? Como me protegió, me acercó a él, me susurró al oído que "Confiara en él"_ ¿_no es cierto?-_ nuevamente el silencio reinó en la enfermería.

_-¿Potter?_- pensaba James- _no puede ser que no recuerde nada.  Me encantaba cuando me dices James.  Me fascina cuando tus labios pronuncian mi  nombre. Pero ¿Apellido? ¿por qué mi apellido Lily? ¡¡no comprendo!! pensé que todo estaba claro entre nosotros; estoy muy confundido ahora ¿Será que no recuerdas nada? ¿el beso que te robé y el que me robaste después?-_ sonrojándose ante el recuerdo. _– quería besarte dulcemente como la chica que eras para mi. Pero dulcemente no existe entre nosotros.  Somos demasiado inflamables.  Me percaté en aquel beso, que todo lo que siento por ti, en ese momento, hizo combustión. _–sintiendo como una comezón en todo su cuerpo con tener a Lily ahí presente, delante de él, Convaleciente y aun así con una bata de enfermería se veía hermosa y con cierto sonrojo en su rostro.   

-¿Y Sirius? – interrumpió la joven los pensamientos de James- ¿Y Remus o Peter? ¿cómo están?

-¿Sirius?- preguntó James-  ¿preguntas por Sirius?- algo celoso y en su tono de voz se escuchaba enojado- ¿por qué preguntas por él?

-Por que es mi amigo ¿aun siguen molestos?¿no han resuelto sus diferencias? Pensé que lo habían hecho...

-¿De que hablas?-preguntaba James observándole -¿qué recuerdas? –observándole y acercando su rostro para ver sus ojos.

-Yo....- dijo ella mirándole con la misma curiosidad e intensidad que el .  guardó silencio por unos momentos y entonces James interrumpió...

*********************************

**Comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, declaraciones, lechuga, goma de mascar, lápices, estacas, ajo, agua bendita, crucifijos y demás (excepto viruses) a mi correo en Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	18. destino18

Mi destino  
Por Crystal.-

**18.-**

-Por que es mi amigo ¿aun siguen molestos?¿no han resuelto sus diferencias? Pensé que lo habían hecho...

-¿De que hablas?-preguntaba James observándole -¿qué recuerdas? –observándole y acercando su rostro para ver sus ojos.

-Yo....- dijo ella mirándole con la misma curiosidad e intensidad que él .  guardó silencio por unos momentos y entonces James interrumpió...

-¿Es que no....- retirando la mirada de Lily, Exhalando y volviendo a observarla.  Su mano continuaba en la cama.  Jugueteaba con las arrugadas cobijas.-¿Acaso tu....

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-preguntó la chica observándole- me asusta tanto silencio de tu parte...usualmente eres muy comunicativo Potter...

-¿por qué me llamas así?

-¿Cómo?

-Potter- dijo él observándole- ¿alguna vez me has llamado por mi nombre? –observándole buscando algún indicio de esperanza de que Lily realmente no haya olvidado todo lo que ocurrió.  Todo lo que pasó aquella noche.

-¿Ese no es tu nombre?-dijo ella.

-¿Todo esto es acaso una broma?- poniéndose de pie- eso es...una broma del destino.- evadiendo la mirada de Lily pero estando aun a su alcance.  La joven le observaba en silencio.

-¿De que hablas? –preguntó ella- me asustas. ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Hace dos días...dijimos algo.  Nosotros. Bueno...- retirándose las gafas nuevamente- ¡¡Rayos!!...y lo había ensayado tantas veces en mi cabeza ¿por qué ahora no me sale?- colocándose las gafas y estaba sonrojado que se le notaba.  Lily solo le observó cuando avanzaba a la puerta- Lo siento.  Vendré a visitarte mañana.- retirándose.

**"Cuando te conocí,**

**Supe lo especial que serías para mi.**

**Pero ¿por qué  mis labios**

**No suelen expresar lo que mi corazón **

**Siente en verdad?"**

_-¿Qué haces aun sentada ahí?_- le decía una voz en su cabeza_- ve por él.   Él sabe lo que pasó.  Fue verdad lo que pasó. _-¿Es posible?- dijo ella en voz alta.  Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin los zapatos puestos. Caminó hasta la puerta aun con la pijama puesta.  Lo vio caminar por el pasillo cabizbajo y lentamente. Comenzó a seguirlo pero no estaba segura de que diría.  Aun no pensaba que todo lo que pasó dos días atrás, formaba parte de un hermoso sueño, una fantasía o era en verdad; que en verdad pasó.  La lucha de las dos Lily s en su cabeza comenzó: le diría y lo detendría o dejaría que todo perteneciera para siempre a ese sueño.  No se decidía.

**"Tal vez pensé que era un sueño;**

**Tal vez tenía miedo.**

**De que no sientas igual.**

**Pero suelo esperar**

**Que mi corazón se decida ya."**

Se introdujo un caramelo de cacao con leche a la boca (que se disolvió de una vez) y guardando la envoltura de nuevo en su túnica. _-¡¡Torpe!!_- Se repetía James en su cabeza mientras caminaba.- _Aquella noche, creo que tuve valor por que vi lo cerca que estaba de perderla.  Ahí, indefensa, inconsciente y preciosa incluso con el sucio que tenía en su rostro ¿acaso soy alguna clase de pervertido? ¿Me habré aprovechado de la situación? Tal vez por eso es que no recuerda...el destino...para que no me aproveche de mi amiga.  ¡¡Torpe!!_ – Caminaba sin rumbo alguno y no se percataba que Lily le seguía bastante cerca.  

Los pasillos estaban vacíos en esos momentos.  No caminaba nadie por esa parte del castillo. Y dijo James en voz alta – significó tanto para mi; el nombre, mi nombre de sus labios.- deteniéndose.- pero tal vez...no deba mencionarle nada.  Por lo que parece Susan y Emely tampoco le dijeron nada ¿por qué será tan difícil decir lo que siento por ella? ¿por qué a ella? Le dije a Susan que la quiero mucho...pero ¿por qué no es lo mismo con ella? Siempre desde siempre, me he cerrado; mis labios no quieren decirlo. Cosa que mi corazón si...

**"Y diga:**

**"_Amor: yo te amo_**

**_y no te he dejado de amar._**

**_Amor: yo te amo_**

**_¿Cuánto falta para que me ames de verdad?"_**

****

**Creo que miedo tienes,**

**De que crees que no vaya a funcionar**

**¿pero por que temer?**

**Si yo te amo por igual."**

Comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

-_Detenlo_- dijo su voz interior nuevamente a Lily- _si lo dejas ir, la oportunidad se irá.  Ya lo escuchaste: hablaba de ti. Era de ti.  No fue un sueño.  Ya lo sabes_ "¿Estas segura?"- decía por sus adentros_.-Claro que estoy segura.  Ya lo escuchaste.  ¿por qué es tan difícil escuchar a tu corazón?.  Detenlo o será muy tarde para arrepentimientos._

**"Amor, yo te amo**

**Y no lo puedo evitar;**

**Amor, yo te amo**

**¿A mi me amas de verdad?"**

-_Torpe, Torpe, Torpe_ – decía James en la cabeza mientras caminaba. Una voz detrás de él, le detuvo.

-¡¡James!! ¡¡Espera!!- mientras vio como la mención de su nombre, detuvo el caminar del joven y se volteó a verla como avanzaba en pijamas acercándose mas al joven.  Su cabello pelirrojo alborotado se movía con el caminar de la joven acercándose cada vez mas.  pero no se detuvo; se arrojó en los brazos de James abrazándolo. 

No dijeron nada.  James escuchaba como Lily estaba alterada  por algo.  Algo que no comprendía.  Pero ella le había seguido por el pasillo.-_Algo debo de significar para ella_.-pensó mientras ella no le soltaba de su abrazo.

**"Quiero que tus labios digan**

**El amor que por mi sientes**

**Tan diferente, tan especial**

**¿Será amor de verdad?"**

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el joven aun abrazado de ella.  Fue un susurro.  A su oído.  Podía escuchar que la joven sufría por algo.  Algo que desconocía.  Pero algo, al fin.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dijo- **"confío en ti  con mi vida... James"**.- dijo la joven, que de tal forma,  James reconoció esa frase.  De su origen no era difícil de recordar- Lamento todo...no se que decirte...pensé que todo era parte de un sueño...cuando mi madre me dijo que alguien me encontró dentro del castillo.  No en el jardín.- abrazada del joven. Su abrazo era cálido y le daba la confianza necesaria para seguir hablando- pensé que todo era...mentira...todo, James. Un sueño...solo un hermoso sueño.

**"Démonos una oportunidad**

**Para que en nosotros **

**El amor surja de verdad; **

**Aunque ¿ya me amas?"**

-Sirius- dijo James finalmente después de haber escuchado lo que Lily le decía en sus brazos.  Dudaba de los verdaderos sentimientos de Lily. ¿Era él o Sirius?

-¿Qué con él? Es nuestro mejor amigo, James –aun abrazándole- pero esta pelirroja te ama a ti.  Te amo James.

**"Por que yo sé,**

**Que por ti, amor es lo que siento.**

**¿A mi me amas de verdad?**

**Quiero escucharlo de tus labios**

**¿Es mucho pedir?**

**Solicitar que me digas que me amas**

Una y otra vez" 

-Estaba tan preocupado por ti, Lily- dijo él susurrándole y aun, al lado del pasillo- no se que haría si lo mas importante en mi vida, tu,  te alejaras de mi o te perdiera.

-Creo que al final nunca me perderás- dijo ella- pensaba que se trataba de alguna clase de sueño...cuando desperté en la enfermería... no quise arriesgar mis sentimientos...-en ese momento, James le da un sutil beso en el cuello, como lo hizo aquella noche.  –de nuevo otra vez.- terminando finalmente lo que comenzó a decir. 

Luego de aquel beso en el cuello, ella buscó los labios de James, compartiendo con él, uno de los mas intensos besos que puede dar una chica, al amor de su vida.  James lo había pensado, momentos antes en la enfermería. Sus besos, eran apasionados pero al mismo tiempo era como echarle a una hoguera, combustible.  Después de todo, el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro, era explosivo, real.  James con el tiempo, había salido con otras chicas (presión de Sirius y de él mismo, para olvidarse de los sentimientos a Lily) había besado a otras chicas pero nunca pensó que Lily podía superar todos los romances, amoríos o noviazgos anteriores.  Él consideraba que, la "Prefecta perfecta" y chica mas hermosa de Hogwarts a sus ojos, jamás le haría caso. 

**"Quiero escucharlo de tus labios**

**¿Es mucho pedir?**

**Solicitar que me digas que me amas**

**Una y otra vez"**

**"O solo una vez,**

**Es lo que quiero escuchar:**

**_"Querida yo te amo, y no lo puedo evitar;_**

**_Querida yo te amo ¿me amas de verdad?"_ **

-Te amo a ti Lily- se escuchó como susurro entre beso y beso.

Pero esto era distinto.  Totalmente distinto para él.  Sabía que Lily no había salido con nadie.  Incluso se burlaba cuando escuchaba que alguien de la casa Gryffindor o de otras casas, estaban interesados en "su Lily" .  La idea le hervía la sangre pero solo se burlaba o guardaba silencio pues sus verdaderos sentimientos no podía reflejar ante la joven o en todo caso, a sus amigas.  Susan, en su afán de competir con Sirius de quien era el "genio" de las bromas, era una amenaza que se enterara; pensaba que en su sed de triunfar, podía utilizarlo como instrumento para las bromas.  Emely en todo caso, podía esparcirlo por todo el colegio y la joven ser objeto de burla, cosa que no iba a permitir. 

Sirius gustaba (como amigo) de Lily...pero James pensaba que en su silencio, ocultaba la verdad ¿era Susan o Lily? No estaba claro en esos tiempos (años atrás) y Sirius nunca se decidía (delante de james), pero en sus pensamientos, en los de Sirius, estaba Susan.

 Remus por un tiempo, estaba enamorado de Lily, pero se percató que los sentimientos de James (que él conocía perfectamente) eran correspondidos por la joven.  En un par de veces, Lily lo sacó a él y al resto de los merodeadores, de situaciones un tanto comprometedoras de su situación en Hogwarts y ameritaban en la expulsión del colegio.  Estaban consciente que por algo (o por alguien) es que ella jugaba su posición como Prefecta y en si, dentro del colegio.  Nunca hasta dos noches atrás, las razones jamás habían sido reveladas y en esos momentos (para James, claro, él no pensaba en ese momento eso) era mas que claros.

 Era hermosa.  Aun no se separaba de sus labios.  Le era difícil el hacerlo.  Aun continuaba en aquel beso aunque se percataba que el aire comenzaba a hacerle falta pero no le importaba; respondía a aquel beso y ahora era él quien besaba con tal pasión a Lily.  No le importaba ( N. a.: o no se recordaba) que estaban en pleno pasillo. Solo iluminados por las antorchas que habían encendidas.  La arrastró a un armario que había cerca.  

Con una mano, abrió la puerta mientras con la otra aun abrazaba a Lily. Ella le seguía el juego, e ingresaron a aquel armario.  Cerraron la puerta. Separándose sus labios unos momentos para respirar. Se sonrieron, aunque ambos no lograban verse. El armario estaba oscuro.  Comenzaron nuevamente a besarse.  Lily sabía que lo amaba y que si algo mas pasaba, en esos momentos, ella no lo negaba, no le huiría. Lo amaba y se percataba con esos besos y que tan bien lo conocía y se preocupaba por él.  No necesitaba nada mas.  Le gustaba como los besos de James sabían.  Parecía que eran dulces.  Serían todos esos caramelos que él comía. Siempre en los bolsillos de su túnica llevaba caramelos y dulces.  Desde que tomaba las clases en el primer curso, podía verle introducir su mano en un bolsillo y sacarla con algún caramelo que brindaba a quien estuviera cerca de él (otro merodeador) y comer él.   Podía salir del castillo cuantas veces quisiera por los pasadizos a Honey Dukes.  

Era el mapa.  El mapa del Merodeador.  Ella lo sabía como se lo había mostrado Sirius el día que planeaban la fiesta sorpresa de Susan en la torre.  Sus besos sabían a chocolate... le gustaba el sabor y le gustaba la sensación que tenía por todo su cuerpo y que los labios de James le hacían sentir.   Era mejor, mucho mejor que aquella noche...dos noches atrás, cuando ella le dijo que le amaba y él le dijo que desde que la conoció, no dejaba de pensar en ella. 

Separándose finalmente (N.a.: ya era hora n_n) James dijo Lumus y encendió su varita para encontrarse en el armario de los baldes de limpieza que utilizaba Filch.  Observó el rostro de Lily que estaba mas rojo que sus mismos cabellos pero se veía radiante. Dándose tiempo cada uno, volvió el silencio a reinar.   Momentos después James dijo- ¿por qué actuabas y decías que no recordabas nada? -Colocando la varita la cual aun alumbraba en una especie de gancho que la sostenía y colocando a la joven para que se acurrucara en su pecho quedando sentados en el piso del armario.  Ella colocó los brazos del joven a su alrededor y segundos después respondió aquella interrogante. Pasando sus manos por momentos en los brazos del joven que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo emocionante.  Dada la situación y el lugar donde se encontraban.

-Iba a tener que responder preguntas que ni las respuestas sé- dijo ella- ¿quién me llevó a la casa de los gritos? ¿quién en primer lugar me dejó inconsciente? O mejor aun y la que mas temía ¿cómo salí de allí?  ¿quién me ayudó? ¿quién sabía el pasadizo secreto que va desde la casa, hasta el sauce boxeador?- Observando la varita alumbrando- quería protegerte a ti y a los demás ¿Te imaginas el rostro de Macgonagall cuando le dijera que fue en el jardín y no dentro del colegio que me encontraron? Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor no decirlas... amor mío. Por tu bien y para que no te separen de mi.  También pensando en nuestros amigos, decidí guardar silencio...después me llamaste con mi apellido en la enfermería...pensé que había sido delirios míos o un sueño.  Decidí seguir el juego o en todo caso, guardarlo como secreto, amor mío...

Se sonrojó mas de lo que estaba y dijo en un susurro- me gusta que me digas así- abrazándole con mas fuerza pero sin lastimarla.-no quisiera separarme de ti jamás.  Ojalá tuviéramos la habilidad de detener el tiempo...y quedarnos así... para siempre.

Sonriendo dijo- creo que podría acostumbrarme pero...¿no crees que llegaríamos a aburrirnos?

-¿De nosotros?- preguntó- Jamás: siempre has sido una caja de sorpresas Evans.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, Potter- enderezándose para darle la cara a James y juguetear sus labios con los de él y comenzándolos a besar nuevamente.

***************En la sala común**************

-Por fin bajas- dijo Sirius viendo a Remus descender por las escaleras.  -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Aun algo culpable pero mejor- dijo Remus observando a Peter y a su amigo.  Susan estaba también sentada a un lado.  La única no estaba presente era Emely.

-¿Dónde está Em?-preguntó el joven.

-Fue a espiar a James y a Lily- dijo Peter, sin darle la mayor importancia. – nos dará los detalles después.

-¿Creen que algo pasó?- preguntaba Remus.

-Es cierto- dijo Susan- es que ustedes no saben...- comenzando a hablar.

-¿Saber que?- preguntó Sirius. 

No dijo nada, solo sonrió pensando en la noche que Lily apareció en los jardines estaba en pleno beso (¡¡y vaya beso!!) con James.  Solo pudo decir en esos momentos. – los sentimientos de James y Lily.

-Eso son bien sabidos- dijo Remus observándole y viendo a Sirius- ¿Encontraron el mapa ustedes dos?

Susan observó a Remus, después a Sirius y Peter; estos les devolvieron la mirada a la joven. Susan dijo- ¿no lo sabe?

-¿Saber que?-preguntó Remus.

Peter, reuniendo fuerzas y observando a Remus dijo- Filch o la idiota gata esa, encontraron el mapa.  Debe de estar en su oficina.

-¿QUEEEEE?- fue escuchado por toda la sala común y atrajo la atención de algunas miradas -¿cómo que él lo tiene?

-No te preocupes- dijo Sirius sin darle mayor importancia- ¿Qué tan difícil será conseguirlo luego?- moviendo sus manos en señal de despreocupación.  En ese momento, Emely ingresa a la sala común y se acerca a los chicos.  Su rostro era de preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Susan- ¿no dizque fuiste a la enfermería? ¿Viste a James y a Lily?

-No- dijo ella observando a cada uno-. Cuando llegué allí, no estaba Lily en su cama.  ¿adonde se habrá metido?

-De seguro está paseando con James- dijo Peter- no seas tan negativa; con Cornamenta no le pasará nada.

Susan observó  a Sirius y el le devolvió la mirada.  Finalmente este dijo- bueno le preguntaremos mañana- poniéndose de pie.- estoy muy cansado.

-En dos días empiezan los exámenes- dijo Emely también levantándose.

-Yo también- dijo Susan- iré a dormir.

-Espérenme- dijo Peter también subiendo-¿Vienes Lunático?-refiriéndose a Remus.

-No. Vayan ustedes.  Yo esperaré a James.

Despidiéndose del joven, Todos se despidieron de sus amigos y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios.

***************

-Será mejor que vuelva a la enfermería- dijo Lily poniéndose de pie- mi madre se preocupará.  Y si no lo hago, haremos algo bastante serio- observando a James poniéndose también de pie. 

-Te acompaño- dijo él, apagando y tomando su varita, y abrió la puerta.  Fijándose que nadie anduviera por allí, le indicó a la joven que saliera.  Cerraron la puerta del armario y abrazados, caminaron juntos hasta la enfermería, que para suerte de Lily (y también rareza) su madre no había llegado aun. Despidiéndose de la joven  (ahora con un sutil beso) se dirigió hasta la torre, pensando en la suerte que tenía y el amor que sentía en todo su cuerpo por nada mas y nada menos que su amor imposible, Lily Evans.

******************

**Comentarios de la autora:**

**¡¡¡QUE ROMÁNTICO ¿NO?!! Fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir (y sin plagiar ideas de nadie)...toda una escenita me encanta las de ese tipo. Tengo hasta pañuelo y un pastelillo de vainilla en la mano.  Espero que las chicas románticas como yo, estén conformes.  La segunda parte de esta historia, ya está comenzada y probablemente termine este, en el próximo capitulo.  ¿de que trata la segunda parte? U,u no se si responderla...bueno trata de los merodeadores (es lógico) y de Voldemort. (uy ya se puso fea la situación)... Voldemort hará su aparición, así como los Malfoy, Snape, el resto de los merodeadores, unas vacaciones inolvidables y su último y séptimo año en Hogwarts.  Romance, acción, drama, tristeza, pañuelos y lagrimas, serán necesarios para la segunda parte...aun no tiene titulo pero en algún momento se me ocurrirá. **

**Gracias por las felicitaciones  al correo y a los comentarios y los reviews (aunque he recibido serias y honestos correos esos son los que me gustan mas) pero me encantan los reviews también. **

**Chic@s gracias por los comentarios y todo lo demás, gracias infinitas.**

**La Rutina de siempre: comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, declaraciones, lechuga, goma de mascar, lápices, estacas, ajo, agua bendita, crucifijos y demás (excepto viruses) a mi correo en Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	19. Destino19

**Mi Destino**

**Por crystal**

Capt. 19 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

   Se despertó esa mañana y observó a su alrededor.  Su madre había pasado a despedirse de ella bastante temprano, cuando el sol aun no salía.   Ya con los rayos del sol alumbrando todo, se puso de pie de su cama.  Se quitó la pijama que tenía puesta y se vistió con la ropa que le había dejado su madre en una silla cercana. Se sentía como en las nubes y en su rostro tenía una ligera sonrisa era lo que reflejaba.  Ya con zapatos y ropa puesta, observó por ultima vez la enfermería y se disponía a abrir la puerta, cuando dos chicas ingresaron primero.

-¡¡Lily!!- dijo Susan y Emely sonrió al ver el rostro de la joven.

-Hola chicas- dijo Lily.

-¿Vuelves a la torre?- preguntó Susan al verla vestida y lista para dejar la enfermería.

-Si.- dijo ella sonriéndoles a ambas.- ya me urge regresar...-sonrojándose, situación que fue notada por sus amigas.

-¿Ah si? ¿Por algo en particular?-preguntó Emely mirándole con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-...no....- dijo ella tratando de mantener la calma- solo....que me enteré que los exámenes empezaran y tengo mucho por estudiar.  – En ese momento comienza a recoger los regalos y tarjetas que recibió. En un momento, y con la ayuda de sus dos amigas, recogió todo del lugar y salieron de la enfermería, llevando cada una algo en sus manos.

-¿Es ...solo eso?- preguntaba Emely momentos después del silencio entre las tres y miradas inquisitivas y sospechosas entre Susan y Emely, esta ultima un tanto decepcionada.

-s...i- dijo Lily observándole mientras caminaban-¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

-Pues...no se. – dijo Emely-  ¿Sabes una cosa?- los estudiantes pasaban por los alrededores y algunos señalaban al trío pero en especial a Lily.- Estuve buscándote en la enfermería...no estabas ¿Anoche? Sabes no te encontré- mirando de reojo como Lily de un momento a otro, en su rostro se convertía en un rojo carmín intenso-¿Dónde estabas?

Pensando un momento, decidió en contarle a su amiga, de todas formas, eran muy buenas amigas.-Estaba con James...

-¿En serio?- dijo Susan curiosamente.

-Así es- dijo ella y observando a su amiga, dijo recordando- Susan, ¿qué día es hoy?

-El trece ¿por qué?- Observándole mientras se detenía en pleno pasillo.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas?-. observándole- Tu cumpleaños fue el nueve. ¿nadie se recordó?

Emely la observaba sorprendida; es cierto, nadie se recordó del cumpleaños de la joven.  Por lo menos, ella no. Dijo al fin- ¿por qué no nos recordaste eso?- mirándole sospechosamente.

Lily desvió la atención de Emely y Susan utilizando como excusa el cumpleaños de su amiga.  Una excelente estrategia por parte de la joven.

-Mis padres y mis hermanas mayores si se recordaron- Dijo Susan- claro que saben que ellas salieron de Hogwarts un año antes al yo entrar. Me mandaron lechuzas con regalos, cosa que ustedes no se percataron- señalando a Emely- además, ¿cómo yo iba a decir algo con Lily desaparecida? Iba a sonar muy egoísta de mi parte.

-Tienes razón-dijo Emely- hubiese sido cruel.- guardando silencio. E ingresando a la sala común de la torre, los demás compañeros que se encontraban allí , la recibieron con aplausos y la saludaron para preguntar como estaba, que le había pasado, donde había estado todo ese tiempo que estuvo desaparecida y otras agradecían que la prefecta estuviese de regreso para poder deshacerse de Emely.

-¡¡Que bueno que volviste Lily!!- decía un chico de quinto.

-Evans, la reina ha regresado ¡¡larga vida a la reina!!- dijo otro de séptimo.

-Ya nos hacías falta- dijo una chica llamada Claire de sexto.

-Bienvenida- decía otra que se llamaba Carla.

-Muchas gracias- decía ella toda sonrojada.

-Abran paso- decía Emely a los otros.- tiene que descansar.  Dejen que descanse. – abriendo paso para su amiga hasta las escaleras.  Subieron hasta que dieron con la puerta de su recamara y comenzaron a instalar a su amiga nuevamente.

*****-*-*-*-**

-¡¡Ey Chicos!!- dijo uno de séptimo que pasaba por la habitación de los merodeadores y los vio vistiéndose.  Aun no habían bajado y se les hacía tarde.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Remus.

-Evans volvió a la torre- en ese momento que James se hacía un nudo en su corbata antes de colocarse la túnica, perdió la concentración y el nudo se volvió un completo disparate. Su rostro estaba rojo (Na: debía de verse de lo mas lindo ¿no creen?).  Remus lo observó en silencio y Sirius se percató también de lo ocurrido. –Ya hacía falta.  Emely se estaba volviendo una dictadora.  Tengo que irme.  Clase de artes oscuras.  El examen de eso es mas pesado.  Chao.

-Ese sujeto y Emely si que serían buena pareja- dijo Peter observando la puerta y no mirando atrás donde sus dos amigos observaban como James trataba de peinarse, pero era en vano.  Su pelo era rebelde y con nada podía alisarlo para que se viera como el de Sirius.-son los primeros en enterarse y enterar a los demás.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntaba Sirius mirando con complicidad a James y después a Remus.

-¿Eh?- preguntó el buscador de Gryffindor, cuando su amigo apoyó su mano en su hombro y observó su reflejo en el espejo y el de su amigo. Remus también se acercó.

-Olvídalo –dijo Remus. – creo que a ella le gusta tu pelo tal y como está.

-¿lo crees?- preguntó James mirándose nuevamente al espejo.

-Vamos hombre coraje- dijo Sirius observándose- te ama a ti; ¿por qué no vas y la saludas?

-¿Ahora? ¿Ahora mismo? Pero tenemos clases...

-Yo que tu, la fuese a visitar- dijo Remus.- además, tenemos el desayuno y adivinación...creo que la profesora podrá predecir por que no fuiste a su clase- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Vamos a hacer algo mejor- dijo Sirius.  En ese momento, Peter salió de la habitación dejando a los tres jóvenes a solas.- Vamos nosotros...-viendo por donde  Peter se había ido- acompañamos a Emely y a Susan a desayunar y a clases; y puedes quedarte todo el tiempo con Lily.

-Tu lo dices para tener una excusa para estar con Susan- dijo Remus- admítelo.

- pues tu no estás en desacuerdo- dijo Sirius observándole- después de todo, "Em" es tu chica ¿no?

-Aun ...eso no está en claro- dijo Remus sonrojándose- no nos ponemos de acuerdo.

-Este será un buen momento para hacerlo y para ayudar a nuestro amigo aquí- dando una palmada en la espalda- pues no es que necesite mucha ayuda...considerando lo de anoche- guiñándole un ojo a James.

-¡¡Canuto!! – dijo James- por favor, no digas nada delante de Lily.  Saben que para las chicas hablar de esas cosas... no les gusta.

-Tranquilo Cornamenta- dijo Sirius bajando su voz- sabes muy bien que quiero mucho a Lily.  Jamás diría algo que la lastimara.

-Por mi también-dijo Remus.

-Gracias chicos- dijo el joven observándoles a cada uno y mirando su reflejo en el espejo exhaló y dijo- que mas da- colocándose su túnica- este peinado...no cambiará. –Como los mechones caían encima de su frente y le daba una mirada un tanto misteriosa y astuta, además de conquistadora, cualidad que resaltaba a cada merodeador a su manera.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Observando cada una de las anotaciones que sus amigas hicieron durante su ausencia y la gran cantidad de temas y asuntos por estudiar,  Exhaló profundamente observando cada uno de los pergaminos o en todo caso, los libros por estudiarse y considerando también que el primer examen era de historia de la magia al otro día.  

-No se porque te mortificas- dijo Susan- eres la mejor...los profesores saben lo que ocurrió y lo tomarán en cuenta.

-Es cierto- dijo Emely. – todo el colegio lo sabe.  Con el único que podrías encontrar problemas es con el de pociones pero después, estarás bien.

-Entre todos te ayudaremos- dijo Susan.

-¿Todos?-.preguntó la joven.

-Claro que si: Sirius, Peter, Remus, James, Emely y por supuesto, yo.

-Cada uno es bueno en algo.- dijo Emely- mañana estarás lista con James para historia de la magia.

-Muy bien- dijo Susan observando como Lily sonreía y los ojos brillaban ante la mención de James -¿Qué pasó contigo y James?- preguntó con la mirada seria- ¿Es cierto que no recuerdas lo que pasó aquella noche?

Exhalando profundamente declaró – James y yo nos besamos- sonrojándose y colocando su mano derecha sobre su rostro.

-Claro que lo sabemos- dijo Susan- te vimos aquella noche.

-no esa noche- dijo Lily sonrojada- Anoche.

-AJA- dijo Emely mas feliz que las pascuas- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué hizo que? Danos todos los detalles- con los ojos centellantes.

-¿Qué pasó?-. dijo Susan emocionada- Vamos.. no nos tengas en suspenso.

-Si me recuerdo del beso, pero estaba confundida.  Pensaba que era parte de algún sueño mientras estuve inconsciente.   Fue a visitarme a la enfermería...

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Se besaron allí?

-No seas desesperada- dijo Susan llamándole la atención a Emely- Deja que narre la historia...

-Lo siento- dijo ella avergonzada- Entonces...-haciendo que su amiga continuara.

Colocando los libros y pergaminos a un lado, continuó- Estábamos muy confundidos...yo no sabía que había pasado en serio y James temía que yo no recordara nada.  Cuando pregunté por Sirius y los demás, la bomba estalló...

-¿Qué pasó?-.interrumpió de nuevo Emely- ¿Se besaron?

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-preguntó Susan – puedes callarte ¿no? Guarda silencio.-y observando a Lily dijo- Continúa.

-Estaba celoso de que preguntara por Sirius.- dijo ella observándoles- yo no me decidía a decirle la verdad y él estaba nervioso por algo.  No sabía que era.  El se fue de la enfermería y lo seguí por el pasillo.  El discutía en voz alta consigo mismo.  Me decidí y le dije lo que sentía...entonces...fue cuando nos besamos.- observando la sonrisa de sus amigas.

-¡¡lo sabía!!-dijo Emely- lo supe en la clase de adivinación: Dos de los mejores estarán juntos para siempre.

-¡¡Ey!!- dijo Susan.- Pensé que hablabas de mi- observándole- dijiste ayer que era conmigo.

-Lo siento- dijo Emely- no vi futuro para ti....-sonriéndole como usualmente hacía para dar a entender que le tomaba el pelo.

 Lanzándose detrás de su amiga por toda la habitación, brincaban entre cama y cama tratando de detenerla y hacerla pagar por ese comentario, cuando no se dieron cuenta de que alguien entraba en la habitación.  En ese momento, Emely salta pero cae en brazos de uno de los chicos.  Susan, saltó sin darse cuenta de quien se colocó entre ella y la siguiente cama y cayó, solamente que ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Debes cortar con los pastelillos Em- dijo Remus con la chica en sus brazos- estás aumentando de peso...

-Volví a mi dieta- dijo ella sonriéndole- ya que Lily apareció, no he vuelto a comer compulsivamente.-bajando de los brazos del joven.

-Mujer- dijo Sirius- estas mas delgada- mientras la chica cayó encima de él cuando se cayeron juntos- y mas linda.  Pero yo que tu bajara unas cuantas libras mas.

-¡¡¿Acaso me dices que estoy Gorda?!!-dijo ella mirándole con rencor- Te voy a matar...

-Me encanta cuando me miras con fuego en tus ojos, March- susurró en su oído lo que hizo que se sonrojara. Levantándose ambos dijo- vamos, tengo algo que mostrarte- guiando el camino fuera de la habitación.

-Vamos Em- dijo Remus observando a la joven y después señalando a James que no caminaba del marco de la puerta y empujando a su amigo al interior, salió con Emely. Dejaron al par a solas.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Te acompaño a adivinación?- dijo Sirius mientras salía acompañado de Susan de la torre.  

-Si, claro- dijo ella sonriéndole y comenzaron a caminar.  En pocos momentos, Sirius se detuvo.

-¿Tu cumpleaños no fue en la otra semana?- preguntó el joven.

-¡Te acordaste!!- dijo ella con sorpresa- si lo era, pero con lo de Lily no podía recordarlo a ustedes. Eso hubiese sido egoísta.

-Hace un tiempo.- dijo Sirius.-  la noche del incidente con James...

-No, por favor- dijo ella- olvídate de eso.

-No- dijo el- bueno no creas que es por otra cosa.  Ni nada por el estilo- introduciendo su mano en la túnica.- te compré esto.  Lily me ayudó a elegirlo.-mostrando una caja aterciopelada en lavanda.

-¿Para mi?-preguntó la chica dudosa- ¿Es una broma?

-Vamos mujer- dijo Sirius observándole decepcionado- ¿Te jugaría una broma?. Mejor no respondas- observando la mirada que la joven le dedicó y mientras ella abría la cajita, mostrando un collar con un dije en plata en forma de corazón- es un collar Imkes-diciendo mal el nombre- .me dijeron que concede buena suerte.  Y bueno...- pero en ese momento ella le abraza.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella y el le ayudó a colocárselo en su cuello y lo escondió por debajo de su túnica- lo conservaré como a un tesoro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Eh.... lily – dijo el observándole mientras ella buscaba entre sus libros.

-Dime- dijo ella mirándole y con unos libros en manos.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntaba el joven jugueteando con sus manos.  No podía dejarlas tranquilas.

Tomando las manos del joven y dejando los libros a un lado, dijo- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa James?- observándole- ¿ahora que te ocurre?

-No quiero que malinterpretes las cosas- dijo el sorprendiendo a la joven- Me interesas mucho Lily...te amo...no quiero que creas que lo del armario fue una especie de sentimiento momentáneo.

-¿cómo crees que pienso eso?- dijo ella mirándole intensamente y con sorpresa en su mirada.- Eres uno de los chicos mas responsables de todo el colegio ¿o acaso me equivoco?

-No- dijo el girando su cabeza- es que quiero pedirte formalmente Lily Evans si quieres ser mi novia.

-claro que si- dijo ella sonriéndole y el se acerca a ella y le besa los labios.  Ambos sintieron como una especie de corriente atravesara sus cuerpos en esos momentos.

-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿adonde ser habrán metido esos dos? –decía Emely esperando junto a Remus cerca de la escalera que daba al aula de adivinación.

-¿quiénes? ¿Susan y Sirius?-preguntaba el joven observándole. 

-Bueno...si- dijo ella observándole y en ese momento pone su mochila a un lado del piso y le ayuda con su corbata- y James y Lily...

Remus guardó silencio, solo observaba las atenciones de Emely con él.  Emely siempre había sido mas amable y cariñosa con él, que con Sirius o James y siempre vivía peleando con Peter. No pasaba un día que no discutiera con él o en todo caso, le lanzara un libro del otro lado de la habitación, aula o biblioteca.  Era inteligente, cariñosa y educada pero era una buscapleitos y bromista de clase, eso si podía percatarse; lo que hablaron aquel día que ella irrumpió en su recamara le dio a comprender que Emely se interesaba en él, pero no conocía su secreto, aquel secreto que no le permitía acercarse a ella como quisiera. Le quería mucho, eso no dudaba pero ¿cómo reaccionaría Emely si le dijese la verdad? El porque de sus salidas y enfermedades.  ¿cómo lo tomaría?  No quería arriesgar su amistad y a ella; no podía arriesgarla a ella...

En un momento, recordó lo ocurrido en la sala común, la noche anterior y su conversación con James que le hizo en esos momentos, tomar una decisión.....

**--------Flash back--------**

James entraba en la sala común.  Se notaba como el cuello de su camisa arrugada y la túnica estaba abierta y llevaba una corbata en mano.  Parece que, su intención era no entrar hasta que la sala estuviese totalmente vacía.  Lo había logrado; solo dos almas se encontraban en esos momentos sentados delante de la chimenea esperándole.

_-Hola James- dijo Sirius observándole de arriba  abajo- ¿qué cuentas?_

_-¿Fuiste a ver a Lily, no James?- dijo Remus mas calmadamente que Sirius._

_-¿Es que no le ves el rostro?- dijo Sirius discutiéndole a su amigo- Claro que viene de ver a Lily...y por lo que se nota..no fue lo único que hizo...observarla ¿o me equivoco? _

_-Sirius: eres muy poco ético- dijo Remus observándole- esos comentarios no se hacen de esa forma._

_-Aclaremos algo: James es el poético y educado; tu eres el educado y etimólogo...yo soy el que digo las cosas claras.  Además, regresé pues supuse que  algo tuvo que haberle pasado para haber salido de esa forma que le mortificaba y le molestaba y no nos había dicho el qué....dos noches atrás.  Además que todo lo que pasó la noche que la sacó de la casa, estaba muy extraño...demasiado diría yo..._

_ -¿Qué es lo quieren saber?-preguntaba James._

_-Los detalles, mi amigo- dijo Sirius con malicia en sus ojos- Tus fachas indican como si hubieses regresado de la guerra..._

_-¡¡Canuto!!- dijo Remus._

_-¿Queeee?- decía su amigo observándole- ¿es malo querer saber?_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- preguntó James._

_-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?- preguntó Remus con delicadeza antes de que Sirius pudiese abrir la boca._

_-¿Ahora o hace dos noches?-preguntó James todo rojito de la vergüenza._

_-¿Pasó algo la otra noche?-preguntó Remus.-¿La noche del incidente?_

_-Lily y yo nos besamos- dijo James- en realidad, le robé un beso...ella me correspondió..._

_-¡¡Hasta que abres los ojos!!- dijo Sirius riéndose- ¿Ya vez que entre ella y yo no había nada? Estábamos en Homeasdge ese día, porque le pedí su ayuda para comprar un regalo de cumpleaños a Susan..._

_-¿Tu? – interrumpió Remus- ¿Comprando regalos a Susan? ¡¡Vaya si que la chica te tiene girado!!- riéndose ante lo rojo que se ponía Sirius._

_-No malinterpretes- dijo Sirius observándole- no somos nada..._

_-Si, claro-dijo Remus dudándolo._

_-Es verdad- dijo Sirius defendiéndose- somos amigos..._

_-Mi amigo- dijo Remus- no quieres abrir los ojos como el jitomate que tenemos enfrente (refiriéndose al estado en el rostro que llevaba James)  ¿Acaso nunca se han dado cuenta que aman a esas chicas?_

_-Como tu a Emely- dijo Sirius tan rojo ante el comentario acertado de Remus._

_-Lo mío es diferente- endureciendo el rostro-Ustedes tienen la oportunidad de tener chicas que los aman de verdad; yo no puedo acercarme a Emely...no puedo.- Escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.  Sus amigos sentían pena por él.  _

_-¿por qué no le dices la verdad?-preguntó Sirius.-Conociéndola, se que comprenderá.  Pero ella te quiere; está muy interesada, pero sería muy cruel dejarla esperando hasta que te decidas...o en todo caso, y conociéndola, sea ella quien se te declaré y tu la rechaces... dale una oportunidad y revélale la verdad..._

_-¿Qué pasa si no me acepta?- dijo Remus.- como soy...creo que no podría aceptarlo..._

_-Si no te arriesgas- dijo James escuchando la conversación entre sus dos amigos.- nunca lo sabrás..._

_-Hablando de nunca saber- dijo Sirius- ¿Qué pasó entonces?-observando a James y volviendo al tema que les interesaba._

_-Pues...esa noche, supe que ella siente lo mismo que yo... Susan y Emely nos encontraron en los jardines...bueno ocupados...besándonos nuevamente...pero es distinto chicos- dijo James evadiendo su mirada por unos momentos- besar a Lily fue como sentir un rayo pasar por todo mi cuerpo...sus besos son...como describirlo...- falto de palabras.._

_-¿En serio?-dijo Remus observándole- ¿Quieres decirme que Lily y sus besos son pasionales??_

_-No se decirte- dijo James- pero no he sentido nada como eso..con ninguna otra chica._

_-Esa si no me la esperaba: Lily Evans, pasional.-interrumpió Remus._

_-Tengo que admitir que los de Susan no son lo mismo- dijo Sirius- como tu los describes...Susan es pasional con discusiones irrelevantes pero besando es dulce pero no como si sintieras rayos en tu cuerpo, James...._

_ -Tal vez sea tu alma gemela—dijo Remus._

_-¿Mi que?- preguntó James._

_-Tu alma gemela, James- dijo Remus.- hay amores que no son almas gemelas y son felices siempre, pero hay otros que como ustedes, reencarnan una vida tras otra, para estar juntos; tal vez por eso es distinto...y diferente..._

_-Puede ser posible- dijo Sirius observándole- Que suerte tienes.._

_-Eso lo explica- dijo James meditando en voz alta- cuando la beso, no quiero separarme de ella...._

_-¿Cuándo la besas? ¿Quieres decir que la has besado mas de una vez?-preguntaba Remus._

_-¿Es que no le ves como ha llegado?-dijo Sirius observando a su mejor amigo.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_-Fui a verla para ver si podía hacerle recordar lo ocurrido en el jardín.- dijo el joven observándoles- por lo que Susan y Emely me dijeron, pudo haber perdido la memoria. No quería que pasara. Me hubiese vuelto loco si eso ocurre... ¿saben lo difícil de decirle a quien amas que la amas? Son sentimientos que no se dicen así no mas... y no... esta noche era mucho mas difícil._

_-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sirius._

_-No recuerdo muy bien.- dijo James todo rojo- lo último que recuerdo es que ambos nos besábamos en el armario de Filch... y en algunos casos, eran mas que besos._

_-¡¡James Potter!!- dijo Sirius observándole- me tienes impresionado...no se puede enseñar a un viejo perro, trucos nuevos- Remus estaba incrédulo ante la declaración de su amigo.- que tu madre no te escuche- sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_-¿Tu y Lily? ¿James?-preguntó Remus._

_-No crean algo malo- dijo James pensando que sus amigos entendieron mal.- Cálmense...  Lily es toda una chica que es conservadora...no es como algunas trepadoras que tenemos aquí en Hogwarts. La amo, y si pasa algo entre nosotros, asumo total responsabilidad.  Pero nada mas que besos e intimidades y declaraciones entre nosotros ocurrió esta noche.  Ella me ama por ser James Potter, no por ser el buscador de Gryffindor y atleta o el mas famoso con ustedes de todo Hogwarts o ser descendiente de Godric Gryffindor...me ama simplemente por ser yo.  Pero no le pude pedir que fuera mi novia...formalmente...ojalá que no malinterprete mis intenciones... pero si le dije que la amaba y ella me ama a mi ¿es lo importante, no?_

_-Cuando amor verdadero hay...si es difícil declarar tus sentimientos.- dijo Sirius- mírenme a mi...he salido con chicas de Hogwarts de cursos incluso superiores al nuestro...pero no puedo decirle claramente a Sus lo que significa para mi... hasta pasé desapercibido su cumpleaños que fue el nueve, para que no malinterpretara las cosas..._

_-¿Para que...- dijo Remus incrédulo- será para que no tome en cuentas que andas totalmente enamorado de ella ¿ o no?_

_Exhalando profundamente dijo Sirius- admitámoslo: esas chicas nos traen locos a los tres.- observando a sus amigos- cada uno a su manera: no puedes admitir delante de Emely lo que te pasa.- señalando a Remus- no puedes mantenerte lejos de Lily...por tu fachada se puede decir que ella de ti, tampoco- señalando a James- y no puedo decirle claramente lo que siento a Susan._

_-Es toda una controversia- dijo James- es decir: no podía despegarme de Lily ni estar lejos de ella._

_-Eso se notaba desde el primer año- dijo Sirius- solo lo que hacías en las vacaciones era hablar de una manera u otra de Lily...ya sea para una broma o para burlarte de que sea tan lista y come libros..._

_-Miren quien habla. "me vengaré de esa March"- imitando la voz y la expresión de Sirius- "Seré mejor que ella"   -y observando a Remus- ¿Acaso no me dijiste Sirius que las chicas saben que somos animagos?_

_-¿Qué?-preguntó Remus incrédulo- ¿Lo saben? ¿no les habrás dicho lo mío, o si?_

_-¡¡Por supuesto que no!!- dijo Sirius observándole- es un secreto.  Solo creen que los cuatro somos animagos...¿Lily lo sabe?_

_-no- dijo James- quería discutir eso con ustedes-.dijo el joven- aun no sospecha lo que somos...solo que vio al perro y al ratón esa noche.  No sospecha que con quien hablaba era con ustedes._

_-Todavía no me perdono que estuve a punto de atacarla- dijo Remus a su amigo- no se lo que hubiera pasado...si la hubiese lastimado...en alguna manera.  Por eso es que no quiero a Em cerca de mi...no quisiera que una situación así se repitiera._

_-Y vuelvo y te digo que lo comprenderá..._

_-Dale una oportunidad y díselo.  _

_Observando esa noche se percató que tenían razón; no podía esconderle a Emely por mas tiempo el porque no tomaba una decisión y porque era tan especial para ella, pero por que, al mismo tiempo, la alejaba de si._

_-Lily me pidió esa noche la verdad y se la diré- dijo James- que somos animagos...pero Remus si quieres que ella sepa quien eres, no dudaré en decirle o en caso contrario, guardaré silencio._

_-Puedes decirle- dijo Remus pensándolo por unos momentos.- Lily es una chica dulce y que no se lleva de las apariencias y los rumores acerca de – bajando la voz- ya saben.  Si quieres Sirius, también dile a Susan...ella es una buena chica. _

_-¿De nuevo aquí?- dijo una voz en la puerta-  ¡¡Esto es el colmo!!- haciendo que los tres alumnos se pusieran de pie de repente- ¿Ahora por que están aquí?- preguntaba la profesora Macgonagall._

_-Estábamos....- dijo Sirius observándole con temor- Planificando los horarios para ayudar a Lily a estudiar._

_-Si profesora- dijo Remus inmediatamente- nos dividíamos los horarios. ... y las asignaturas. _

_-Si- dijo Sirius- James le dará historia de la magia y....astronomía.... yo la ayudaré con pociones y adivinación.  Emely con Herbología y Remus con artes oscuras y Aritmancia._

_-Yo no tomo aritmancia- dijo Remus.- James la toma- señalando a su amigo._

_-¿Ve los apuntes?- señalando a lo lejos de la profesora, unos pergaminos delante de ellos que estaban sobre una mesa.-era distribuyéndonos a Evans..._

_-¿Y transformaciones?-preguntó la profesora._

_-¿Perdón?-preguntó Remus._

_Sospechosamente Macgonagall dijo- ¿quién le ayudará en transformaciones?_

_-Eh...- observando nerviosamente a sus amigos, Sirius finalmente dijo- Susan..._

_-¿Susan March?- dijo Macgonagall- pero si Susan no le va tan bien como a Evans en mis clases...-no creyendo una palabra de todo el montaje protagonizado en esos momentos por los jóvenes.-será mejor que se vayan a dormir antes de que los acuse con el director...¿tengo que decirlo dos veces?- ante el estado estático de los jóvenes y ante esta amenaza, desaparecieron por los escalones._

**---Fin del Flash back-------**

-_Es ahora o nunca_- dijo Remus en su mente,  observando a Emely viendo por el pasillo y buscando si alguna de las parejas llegaban y tomando una decisión, dijo en voz alta- Em ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Ahora?-preguntó la joven.

-Tiene que ser ahora...no se cuando tendré el valor de decirte...lo que te voy a decir.

-Está bien.- dijo ella.

-pero no en el pasillo- dijo Remus tomándola por un brazo.

-Espera... mi mochila.- dijo Emely. 

-No le pasará nada- dijo el joven arrastrando a Emely hasta un armario cercano y dejando la mochila en un lado del pasillo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó ella mientras él decía Lumus y su varita se encendía.

-No puedo decirte lo que te voy a decir en el pasillo- dijo Remus- tengo algo que confesar...

Riendo dijo-no es por nada¿ pero me ves cara de confesionario?

-¿De que?- preguntó el joven.

-No importa- dijo ella pensando que tendría mucho que explicar acerca de lo que era un confesionario dada la situación que Remus era de familia de brujos pero la hermana de Emely se había casado con un Muggle.  Sabía lo que era un confesionario o en todo caso, una iglesia- ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

-Quiero explicarte porque es ....como.... porque me ausento tanto a clases y por que nunca te he pedido que seas mi novia...

-¿Disculpa?- dijo ella roja e incrédula a lo ultimo- ¿Sabes bien lo que dices? Me refiero a lo ultimo ¿Qué sea tu novia??

-No creas que entramos aquí para ser un aprovechado- dijo el . – eso me distingue de James o de Sirius- mirándole- no entro a chicas en armarios.

-¡Espera un segundo!!- dijo ella sorprendida- ¿A quien han entrado ellos en armarios?

-No vinimos a hablar de eso...

-¿James y Lily?- observándole- ¿Sirius y Susan?

-Ellos no- dijo Remus- no Sirius y Susan. Pero conoces a Sirius.  Conoce todos los labios femeninos (exceptuando a las profesoras) de Hogwarts.- rectificando- pero nos salimos de tema.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó ella volteando boca abajo uno de los cubos que habían en el armario y sentándose.

Exhalando fuertemente dijo conteniendo su respiración  - yo no soy normal...soy ...bueno siempre salgo de aquí en ciertos días del mes para no hacer daño a los demás... los demás (Sirius, James y Peter) lo saben; lo que soy y me aceptan tal y como soy.  Si no puedes o no entiendes, lo comprenderé. pero lo primero que te pido es que no me tengas miedo...no puedo...jamás te haría daño...

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó la joven  manteniendo la calma--  ¿qué?

-Soy...- reuniendo fuerzas- soy un licántropo. Soy un hombre lobo. –bajando el rostro y Evadiendo la mirada de Emely.

Un par de minutos en silencio pasaron, ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta Remus (quien era por unos centímetros mas alta que ella), y tomando su rostro con su mano derecha para verle los ojos, - ¿y que?

-¿Qué?-observó la calma de l a joven ante la declaración.  Por un momento, pensó que ella no había comprendido lo que el le dijo.

-No veo que tenga nada de malo- dijo ella sonriéndole sutilmente y aun con su mano en el mentón de él- yo soy una chismosa compulsiva y Hagrid es un semi gigante.  ¿Sabes lo que dicen de los gigantes? Que son seres despiadados y asesinos.  Hagrid no lo es ¿crees que me llevaría de lo que dicen?

-No comprendo- dijo Remus observándole y hablando bajito casi en susurro- la mayoría huye de los que son licántropos. ¿por qué eres diferente?

-¿Te gustaría que lo fuese?- preguntó ella decepcionada- ¿qué saliera huyendo de aquí? ¿Y lo dijera por los cuatro puntos? Claro que no- sonriéndole sutilmente de nuevo- ¿ese es tu gran secreto? ¿el por que de tanto misterio?  A mi no me importa quien seas... eres Remus Lupin...licántropo o no; eres la persona mas dulce que he conocido y amable. Eres listo y apuesto- sonrojándose- lo escuchaste aquel día. 

-Entonces ¿no te importa?- dijo el mirándole y tomándole la mano.

  - A ver si con esto te convenzo- poniéndose de puntillas, besó al joven en los labios, sutilmente y rozándole pero ella le siguió besando mas profundamente, rodeando con sus manos el cuello del joven y ella rodeando con los suyos la espalda de ella. En ese momento, Remus se percató que todos sus temores eran ajenos e insignificantes ante los verdaderos sentimientos y el amor de Emely por él. 

Después que se separaron y sonriéndose uno al otro, él siendo un chico dulce y cariñoso tomó su mano y abrió la puerta del armario para en el frente encontrarse con sus mochilas y con quienes les esperaban en esos momentos.

-¿Con que tímido, eh?- dijo Sirius observándole salir del armario con Emely de manos.  Peter que se encontraba allí estaba atónito y que decir de Susan, que observaba tanto a uno como al otro.     –Estas aprendiendo muy mala cosa de James.

-¿James?-preguntó Susan- ¿qué tiene que ver James en todo esto?

-Te contaré luego- dijo Emely por lo bajito.  

-hablando de James ¿dónde está?- preguntó Peter.

*********************************

-Tengo otra cosa que decirte- observando a la joven organizar los pergaminos mientras él se encontraba sentado en su cama.

-Vamos- señalándole que tomara su mano mientras ella tomaba una túnica con la otra y salía del brazo del joven.- Tenemos clase de adivinación...me contarás luego de la clase ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijo el joven.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Durante adivinación *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

James sentado con Sirius y Remus,  Susan, Emely y Lily sentadas en otra mesa cerca de los chicos pero lo hicieron a propósito el sentarse separados aunque lo único que James prestaba atención era al pelo rojizo de Lily.

-Con esto quiero decir- decía la profesora Trelawney- que si buscan predecir lo que irá para el examen final...mucha suerte.  Puse bloqueos en todo el trayecto. Ya saben que conocer lo que le depara el destino es un tema muy complicado y no todos tienen el ojo interno necesario para ello.

-Disculpe- dijo Emely- ¿Quiere decir que si es posible predecir el futuro con exactitud?

-Es posible- dijo la profesora – yo soy el vivo ejemplo de ello- señalándose con dramatismo a ella misma.- pero les advierto que predecir el futuro de esa manera...tiene sus consecuencias.  Muchos han presenciado su propia muerte...

Sirius observó a la profesora y luego a James y a Remus; Peter que estaba sentado con una chica de Hufflepuf también se rió.  Era común que la profesora se equivocara en sus predicciones.  Profesora de adivinación que no sabe nada del asunto.

-¿Esto irá a los finales?- preguntó Lily.

-Señorita Evans- dijo la profesora – lamento mucho; predije días antes, que algo terrible iba a ocurrir pero no quería intervenir con el destino...nos hizo mucha falta sus intervenciones.

-Muchas gracias profesora.-ante el halago de la mujer.

-No se preocupe por el final.—dijo ella observando a la joven- tiene unos EXTASIS  para prepararse ¿no?

-Si profesora- dijo la joven observándole agradecida.  Una asignatura menos que estudiar.

-Como todos sabemos- dijo la profesora volviéndose al resto de la clase- todavía estando todos en sexto, aun no saben trabajar con las bolas de cristal..- paseándose entre los estudiantes- tomen una de la estantería y comiencen a practicar.  Yo supervisaré su progreso.  Vale un por ciento de la nota final.

-¿Qué se supone que veremos?- preguntó Sirius.

-Su futuro- dijo ella- o el futuro de alguien querido para ustedes...

-Que tormento- dijo Remus en voz baja- cada vez que lo hago, sale la luna llena... en las imágenes.  –viendo ir a Sirius por una bola con que trabajarían los tres.- Eso ya lo se.  Quisiera ver que pasará en mi futuro...no en el presente.

-Tenemos que admitir que quien siempre ve algo es James.- dijo Sirius regresando y escuchando lo dicho por Remus—Siempre ha sido un adivinador innato.

-Tengo suerte para acertar- dijo James antes los halagos de su amigo-Lo harás tu Sirius primero.

-Está bien- dijo este de mala gana y se concentró.  Estuvo por momentos observando fijamente la bola de cristal. No dijo nada.  Las chicas le observaban. La bola en su interior, comenzó a moverse una extraña neblina.

-Mira eso- dijo Lily acercándose – lo está haciendo.

-Si Sirius puede, nosotras también- dijo Susan.

Estuvo en silencio cuando desvió su mirada de la bola y volvió a su estado normal.  Se pasó la mano por sus ojos.  James dijo- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué viste?- a la profesora también le llamó la atención que un estudiante, y mas Sirius Black, acertara en adivinación.

-Eh...-observando a James- vi...-dudando en decir lo que había visto.- vi a... – y de repente dijo- A March tomando un baño...desnuda- observando a la joven con malicia y como esta se volvía su rostro de un rojo intenso y esperando la reacción de la joven.

-Que?- Dijo ella sorprendida- No te lo creo...ni en tus sueños,- sonrojada y tratando de ahorcar a  Sirius mientras su amigo Remus la detenía por los brazos para que no le atacara.  Susan estaba roja de la vergüenza o la rabia.  Los demás allí se reían.  Todos, excepto James.  Lily se percató de ello.

-Vamos clase- dijo la profesora tratando de mantener el control de la clase y que volviera a la normalidad.

Ya todos tranquilos, Emely dijo- yo también vi algo.  Antes de que Sirius interrumpiera.

Emely era conocida pues sus predicciones en el tiempo que tomaban adivinación, eran certeras.  Lily dijo- ¿Qué cosa? ¿qué viste?

-Un sujeto en una túnica y capa negras- dijo ella hablando bajito- bien parecido pero en su rostro, se reflejaba la muerte... ¿qué significará?

-Que la muerte buscará a Sirius esta noche- dijo Susan prácticamente botando chispas por los ojos- cuando lo tenga en mis manos.- riendo ante la broma de su amiga, ambas chicas estallaron en carcajadas olvidándose por un momento la interrupción de Sirius.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Dos semanas después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Pensé que los EXTASIS eran mas exigentes- decía Lily sentada en las piernas de James sentados en el suelo en los jardines.  Los demás chicos también se encontraban allí, incluyendo a Peter.-Miren lo bien que me fue. 

-Te hubiera ido mejor si no te hubiese ocurrido lo que pasó.- dijo Emely- Malfoy te superó por seis puntos.

-No me importa – dijo ella- si no hubiese pasado lo que pasó, no estaríamos este querubín y yo juntos- besando los labios de James sutilmente. Él con sus brazos rodeaba  a la joven.

-Esa situación cambió nuestra manera de pensar y de llevarnos con ustedes...

-Es verdad- dijo Sirius asintiendo a lo dicho por Lunático. Y pensando unos momentos dijo- ¿Asistiremos al banquete esta noche o haremos una fiesta privada?

-¿En serio? – dijo Susan observándole- ¿no nos meteremos en problemas?

-Canuto- dijo James observándole.  El viento fresco agitaba su pelo – será mejor que si asistamos al banquete...es lo mejor.

-Bueno- dijo el un tanto decepcionado.- lo dices porque Gryffindor ganó la copa de las casas, gracias a ti.

-Es cierto James- dijo Emely- gracias a los juegos de quiddicht.

-Lastima que me perdí el juego contra Slyterin.

-No te perdiste de gran cosa- dijo el besándole en la frente- olvídalo ya.  

Remus observaba a James y este le devolvió la mirada a Sirius y a Peter.  Todo quedó en silencio.  Lily finalmente dijo- ¿Qué pasará con el mapa? – pensando en el mapa del merodeador que estaba en la oficina o despacho de Filch.

-No se irá a ninguna parte- dijo Sirius pensándolo- nos vamos a casa.  Cuando regresemos buscaremos la manera de recuperarlo.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado fuera de Hogwarts  - dijo Peter – "quien ya saben" elimina mas días a mas magos y reúne mas partidarios...son tiempos oscuros.

-No creo que se quiera meter con nosotros- dijo Susan observándoles- es decir...somos los merodeadores y los principales de una nueva generación en contra de él.

-¿Quién dice que lo son?- preguntaba Peter- NOSOTROS somos los merodeadores.

-¿Aun no lo quieres aceptar?- dijo Emely poniéndose de pie y desafiándolo.- Vamos, te reto.

-Em...- dijo Remus- no ...

-Tranquilo Cariño- dijo ella – este alcornoque, no sabrá como derrotarme ¡¡JA!! Quisiera verlo intentándolo.

-Que no eres del grupo ¡¡No eres un merodeador!! ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

-Creo que no lo suficiente- dijo Susan poniéndose de pie y ella y Emely comenzaron a perseguir a Peter quien chillaba a los chicos que le ayudarán.  Ellos solo observaban como rodeaban con sus carreras el lago.  Lily se puso de pie y los seguía con la mirada. 

-Sirius- preguntaba James observando a su amigo- ¿Aun no piensas en lo que viste, cierto?  
  


-No puedo quitarlo de mi mente James- dijo Sirius- es decir, ver a Susan March siendo partidaria de Voldemort, no es algo que veas todos los días.

-El futuro no se puede predecir tan simplemente.  El destino da muchas vueltas,.  Quien sabe, que con este conocimiento, estés cambiando su destino- dijo Remus- ¿por qué no le preguntaste?

-Por que no creo lo que vi- dijo Sirius- ¿Ahora justo ahora, tengo una visión del futuro cuando desde tercer curso, trato de verlo?  

-El futuro puede ser cambiado- dijo Lily- y te puedo asegurar Sirius- sorprendiendo a los chicos, pues no pensaban que escuchaba.- Susan y Lily  son mis amigas.  No apoyarían a Voldemort.  Por eso no te preocupes.  Si seremos de aquellos que nos oponemos a él.

-James dijo una noche que no se veía enfrentándole – dijo Sirius- ¿tu si te ves? Enfrentándole me refiero.

-No tengo porque verle- dijo Lily- no lo conozco.  Solo se de él, por lo que se oye en el colegio.   Pero te aseguro que hay entre nosotros partidarios y enemigos...siempre los habrá.

**"El grupo se quedó en silencio, solo observando a Susan y Emely que se daban por vencidas de perseguir a Peter quien se subió huyéndoles en la cima de uno de los árboles.  Las clases terminaban y ellos regresarían al otro día a casa.  Lily a pesar de no haber sido este año la mas sobresaliente en las calificaciones, si era aquella chica impetuosa y responsable que se ganó el corazón del buscador de gryffindor, James Potter y junto a sus amigos, le esperaba el último verano como colegiales pues el séptimo curso, sería el ultimo en Hogwarts. Pero no podían predecir lo que ese ultimo año, le tendría preparado... dirigirlos en si, hacia _"UN FUTURO INCIERTO"_ . pero algo si estaba claro: disfrutarían el tiempo que tendrían, juntos y como un equipo.  Un equipo que a pesar de todas las trivialidades compartidas en el sexto curso y a pesar de los reclamos de Peter Pettigrew, todos ellos, eran los _Merodeadores_."**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Comentarios de la autora:   ¡¡¡El gran final!! (banderas del triunfo) (llorando con pañuelo en mano) que final este ¿no creen?  19 capítulos y este, no quise dividirlo en dos...sería demasiado cruel...**

**Como siempre, hay varias cosas:**

**1.-  muchas gracias a aquellos que me dedicaron su tiempo para leer la historia y les gustó.  Gracias por el apoyo y por los reviews... me siento feliz de que haya gustado la historia...y de lo mas romántica.**

**2.- especiales gracias a :**

**Hibari: gracias por todo tu apoyo chica y por el tiempo que te tomas en leer las historias.  Eres la primera en mis pensamientos pues eres mi mejor amiga.  Gracias infinitas.**

**A Naiko:  muchisisimas gracias por los comentarios, los reviews, las ideas y las desveladas (en serio) muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para ayudarme con ciertas cositas. (nota personal:  ese será el titulo) gracias de mil agradecimientos. Supongo que hablaremos. **

**A Maika:  gracias por tus ánimos y comentarios (además de los reviews) ...espero que este final esté de acuerdo a tus expectativas... ( y no dejé a Remus solo, para quienes le interesa)**

**A Aiko:  andas por ahí pero no te hemos visto.  Espero que te haya gustado la historia...saludos y besos para ti.**

**A Danifernanda: espero que te haya gustado este fic de merodeadores solamente ( y con todos los romances y amoríos que hay por ahí).**

**A Dani Lupin: gracias por los comentarios, me han servido de vitamina para tratar de mantener la historia a la expectativa de ustedes, los lectores ( que formal _) bueno espero que te haya gustado. **

Especiales gracias a German, a Nary, a Kitty, a Selene, a Sakura Corazon (por poco y me olvido uffff.) a todos aquellos que ahora mismo no me recuerdo ...(soy humana ¿ok?) gracias infinitas y nos veremos.

**Nota: para lo que les interese en seguir la historia de estos chicos, viene un nuevo fic (como lo prometí) se titula "Hacia un futuro incierto" titulo cortesía de mi amiga Naiko...nos veremos por ahí.  En esa nueva historia, sorpresas, drama y lagrimas... ¿quién será el narrador esta vez? Bueno mírenlo de esta forma, esta vez fue en tercera persona ...la próxima, alguien mas dirá que es lo que pasa por su cabeza y el porque las acciones de sus amigos y enemigos.  Así que no se preocupen, eso viene en camino.**

**La Rutina de siempre: comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, declaraciones, lechuga, goma de mascar, lápices, estacas, ajo, agua bendita, crucifijos y demás (excepto viruses) a mi correo en Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


End file.
